


Coran’s Cabin

by Alice_In_Tumblr_Land



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Camping, Coran has a Cabin, Drugs, F/M, Feels, Gay Keith, High School, Lance refuses to like Keith, M/M, Slow Burn, Young Love, bi lance, car crash, lake, the Paladins are raised by Allura and Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land/pseuds/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land
Summary: Allura and Shiro love fostering Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, with the help of Allura’s uncle Coran of course. But lately the kids have grown apart and it worries the two.What could help bring the family together again better than a trip to Coran’s Cabin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after I got a little inspiration after going to my families own Cabin. 
> 
> The kids have been through hell and are hella emotional with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Memories/short stories of the past are italicized.

Coran's Cabin -Chapter 1-

"What happened to our kids?" Shiro asked. He plopped down on the couch next to Allura. Both had the day off of work and were enjoying a quiet house. Though, the house has been getting quieter the more the kids grew.

"I don't know. They used to never leave each other's side. Now they can't stay in the same room for ten minutes."

Shiro let out a long sigh before stating "We need to change that."

He looked at the show Allura was watching. Some cooking show? Reality show? They were cooking but seemed way to Hollywood for it to be chopped or something.

"Coran mentioned going to his cabin the other day on the phone." Allura suddenly said.

They gave each other a grin, both knowing that they can say yes and the kids couldn't do anything to fight it.

~

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shi-"

"Lance, calm down. Iverson isn't that bad. He won't give us detention.”

"Yes he is Hunk! If we're not in class in 30 seconds then we're late and he loves sending us to the principals office!"

Lance and Hunk ran down the hall, bumping shoulders with many students, in the process of trying to get to class. They ran in with ten seconds to spare.

"Yes!" Lance said as he sat down as the bell rang. Only to be annoyed because they had a sub who showed up two minutes late.

"Class, your teacher said to read chapter eleven and take notes on it, then to complete this worksheet." Said the sub, as he proceeded to sit at the desk and ignore the class.

"Hunk. Let's say we hit the town tonight." Lance said, turning his chair around to see Hunk, actually reading the assignment?

"Can't." Was his only response.

"C'monnnnnn. We haven't done anything fun in a while."

"Lance, us hitting the town means you and Sasha go out and I end up third wheeling."

"Not if you ask a certain girl to come with us" Lance winked.

"No! Shay, she's way to nice and probably has better things to do than go see you and Sasha smack face." Hunk sighed, trying to go back to the homework.

Lance sighed and gave up, for now. Besides, if you didn't finish the worksheet in class it was homework and no way was Lance doing Chemistry homework over Spring break.

~

Hunk waited in his car for Pidge and Lance. They normally came out a few minutes after the bell rang. Pidge cause she has so many books to stuff in her backpack. Lance cause he found kissing more important.

Hunk watched as his fellow classmates walked out of the school. Then at his phone. Then at the students. Then at his phone. Then he saw Keith. Wait, Keith?

Hunk watched as he put his hair, or mullet as Lance says, into a small ponytail as he walked. He stopped in front of his motorcycle and started it up, putting a helmet on to then speed through the parking lot and get a few girls to giggle at.

It was no surprise Lance was popular, with his looks and the way he flirts. But it was odd when the gang realized Keith was popular.

Keith didn't do anything to get this title, he just showed up to school, did his homework, and did dumb teenager things all kids do.

Hunk found it humorous, how girls giggles about how hot he was and how quiet and cold he could be and how he was so mysterious and how apparently being openly gay makes guys even more popular, because for Hunk it was completely different.

Yeah Keith is those things, but Hunk has also seen him try to stuff five pancakes in his mouth all at the same time, and the time Keith literally got in a screaming match with Pidge over what Halo game was the best, and how Keith can't go anywhere without texting Shiro or Allura so they know he's ok, or how Keith bawled his eyes out when MCR broke up. Maybe he wasn’t as much as a bad-ass as most thought he was.

Hunk was brought out of these memories though the moment Pidge was in the front seat.

"So today, I convinced Mrs. Schwartz to let us do our own lab to see how things work -"  
Pidge said as she fumbled to buckle up - "and that means I got to play with fire and I was so happy. Ian burned his sweatshirt and was screaming like a girl, it was awesome!"

"Who's awesome? Me?" Lance said as he got in now.

"Ha ha." Pidge said as Hunk started to drive home.

"So. Pidge. I feel Hunk hasn't relaxed in a while, can you agree?" Lance said, leaning forwards in the middle seat to be next to the two.

"I'm not going out with you and Sasha, and buckle up before I do a break test for fun." Hunk sighed.

"Please do." Pidge said.

Lance groaned as he did sit back and buckle up. Hunk turned on the radio and they sat in silence till they got home.

"Wait! Is that Keith's bike? Actually home after school?" Pidge said first. All three saw it, just he normally went out with friends after school and only came home for food and to sleep.

Pidge was the first one out of the car, running up to the bike to make sure, it was in fact, Keith's motorcycle.

Lance and Hunk slowly got out, going inside and seeing if he was home. Pidge followed them inside. They were met with something they haven't heard in a while - Shiro and Keith arguing.

"That's not fair! I have plans! You want me to just pack up and act like none of that matters?!" Keith yelled.

"Well life's not fair. So deal with it and go pack your bag!" Shiro yelled. Suddenly the trio saw Keith run up the stairs, clearly mad.

"Uh, we're home?" Hunk said.

Allura giggled from the dinning room table. Shiro came in from the living room and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"Did we just witness Keith getting kicked out?" Lance asked. Hunk hit his arm, which got Lance to mumble an ow.

"No one is getting kicked out." Shiro said firmly.

"But you just yelled to Keith to go pack-" Pidge started but was cut off by Allura saying "let me explain calmly." She glared at Shiro who sighed again.

"Coran asked us to go to his cabin for the brake and I said yes. So Keith got mad cause apparently he had plans but now has to cancel. Hoped you all had no plans." As soon as she finished she took a sip of her tea.

"When do we go?" Pidge asked excitedly. She loved Coran. He was the fun wacky uncle who actually understood her science talk.

"After school tomorrow" Shiro sighed. "So I suggest you go upstairs and pack like Keith is doing, or what I hope Keith is doing."

~

_“Hunk, Keith, I want to introduce you to the newest member of our family.” Allura said. A small boy hid behind her as she talked._

_Both Keith and Hunk were next to a kneeling Shiro. He was smiling wide, so that was a good sign._

_“This is Lance.” She said as the boy slowly moved from behind her to get a better look at the other kids. This also gave both of them a chance to look at them._

_Lance was just shorter than Hunk, maybe by an inch or two. He had dark brown hair that went in every direction and a bandage on his cheek. His eyes were a bright blue that made his skin look even more than. His clothes were nice, but Hunk also remembered being told they were getting an addition to the family and going shopping for the new member so he’ll ‘feel more at home.’_

_Lance frowned at the two, a little scared. Hunk didn’t like this. Hunk doesn’t like seeing his friends at school frown or be sad, which is why he immediately ran and gave him a hug._

_Lance froze in the touch, almost like he wasn’t used to this. Hunk made it a point in his head to give Lance as many hugs as possible._

_“C’mon. Keith and I were playing tag in the backyard. And he’s it so we have to run fast.” Hunk said as he pulled on Lance’s arm._

_He noticed how Lance looked at the two boys, then at Shiro and Allura who gave a reassuring smile, and nodded and followed the two._

_Just five minutes after that the three were giggling so hard. Hunk knew these three were going to be best friends._

~

"Hey. Yeah it's me. I'll be over in a few minutes. Yeah. Ok. Yeah. I love you. Ok bye." Lance said to his phone, hanging up and putting his jacket on.

He already packed his clothes and most of his "activities for the road" as Allura says. Now all he needed was Hunk and his car.

He walked over to Hunk's room and knocked gently on the door. He entered when he heard a "come in".

"So. Hunk. My buddy." Lance started.

"No. I'm not going out. We need to pack and get some sleep for the road tomorrow." Hunk said.

"C'mon. I want to hang out with my girlfriend and my best friend."

"Lance, stop. You know you can do those things not at the same time. And besides. You spend more time with her than me anyways." Hunk sighed.

Now it made sense. Hunk would avoid hanging out with them because he missed his just them time. Lance thought about it, tried to think of the last time the two did something, just them, but he couldn't think of it.

He sighed. "I'm sorry man. Look. I'll make it up to you. Ok? This break, I'll hang out with you and only you so much that you'll be begging me to go away."

Hunk laughed at that. "Alright. Thanks Lance."

"No problem big guy." Lance said, motioning his arms for a hug. Hunk chuckled but did hug him back.

"I'm still not going out with you and Sasha." Hunk said.

Lance huffed as he let go of the hug. "Can I at least borrow your car then?"

~

"I don't know what to pack!" Pidge yelled as she sat down on her bed. Allura chuckled from the doorway.

"It's not funny!"

"It's also not hard" Allura said.

"Yes it is. What if I don't pack enough pants and too many shirts? What if I run out of socks and underwear?! What if I don't pack enough warm clothes?! What is I-"

"Pidge. Calm down." Allura said as she sat down next to her.

"Look. Just think of how many days we're gone. That's how many shirts you need. You can wear pants twice or three times before washing so divide the days by two and that's how many pants. Add four days to our total days gone and that's how many socks and underwear you need.

And I can help you out if you still need it. But start with the pants, shirts, and undergarments. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks." Pidge said. Getting up and going to her dresser.

Allura smiled as she left the girls room. She went to see how Lance was, but he wasn't in his room. His bag looked done though.

She went to Hunks room next. He was finishing up as she came in.

"Got this all on your own?" Allura joked.

"Yeah. Well it's not that hard.... unless your Pidge."

"Haha. Well I'll leave you to it. Oh, do you know where Lance is?"

"Yeah he went out to meet up with Sasha I think."

"Ok. Thanks you Hunk." Allura said. Typical Lance, going out late at last minute.

Allura hesitated in front of Keith's door. He was pretty upset with Shiro and her for forcing him to go away for Spring Break. She sighed though and went in anyways.

Keith was putting some shirts in a duffle bag as she came in. He looked up at her to only look back down again.

"Wow. You're actually packing."

"Surprised?"

"A little." She said. Keith turned his back to her as he pulled some pants out of the dresser.

"Keith, sweety. If you don't want to go-"

"No. You and Shiro were clear. This family needs to bond more. I get it." Keith said. His tone wasn't harsh or rude like Allura expected. No his tone was, calm? Like he was ok with this?

"Ok then. Just.... let me know if you are upset or want to talk, ok? I want everyone to be happy this trip."

"Yeah. Ok." Keith said. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Allura left the room.

She sighed as she closed his door. Keith lately has been closing himself off. Why, she doesn't know. She tried to think why as she went downstairs to start dinner, but nothing came to mind. Well, one thing did.

Eventually, once the smell of dinner was in the whole house, everyone came down to the table. Pidge went off about her science lab, Hunk said how he got most of his Spring Break homework done already, and Keith was quiet like normal.

Allura noticed how Shiro and Keith would glare at each other in the corner of her eye, but she can't deal with that now. Not in front of Pidge and Hunk.

Dinner had been consumed, Pidge and Keith were putting their plates in the sink and washing them off as Hunk, Allura, and Shiro were talking their last bites, when they all heard the front door open and close.

"Well. Glad you made it home in time to help clean up dinner." Shiro joked. All laughing stopped the second Lance ran past them to the stairs, tears falling from his face.

"I'll go check and see what's up." Hunk said, quickly following his best friend.

~

Thirty Minutes Ago

“Hey Lancy-Lance” Sasha said as she kissed his cheek. She closed the door behind them, and proceeded to walk to his car, well Hunk’s car.

“So what are you doing Spring Break? My parents are taking me and a friend on a cruise in the Caribbean.”

“We nothing till I got home. Shiro said we’re going to my uncles Cabin.” Lance smiled. He turned the car on and started driving.

“Hmm. Mine sounds better.” Sasha stated. Lance sighed. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

“So what do you want to do for dinner?” Lance asked. She responded with a shrug. “Is everything ok?” Lance asked, he was annoyed honestly. It amazed him how she can go from sexy and hot to an annoying bitch in seconds.

“No, just I’m figuring out who’s going with me. And I was going to ask you but your busy so-“

“Wait, I said that was the plan. I bet I could ask Shiro and Allura and-“

“No no no it’s fine. I’ll go with Kyle.”

“Why them? Why not Stacy? She’s your best friend.”

“She is. Just she’s not a guy”

Lance just drove in confusion then. Finally he pulled to the side of the road and stared at her. “What is up? You’ve been acting weird the second we got talking of the break.”

Sasha, for the first time they got in the car, got off her phone.

“Why are you lying?”

“Lying?”

“Yeah. You really think ‘I’m going with my family to a Cabin’ is a good lie? Who the hell are you sneaking around with?”

“You think I’m cheating on you?!”

“Well Yeah. The second you found out about Kyle and I fucking around you’ve been tryin to get back at me.”

Lance’s eyes were huge at this. At first he made noises, none of which were real words. Until he finally found them and shouted “YOU’RE DOING WHAT WITH KYLE?!”

“Lance shut up. Don’t act innocent. It was one time ok?!”

“I DONT GIVE A SHIT HOW MANY TIMES OR NOT! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM SASHA!”

“Oh come off it Lance. You’ve been checking him out!”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“You don’t think I noticed how you check out other guys asses? That’s hella gay dude. Christ sake dude, you have a belly button ring. That’s so gay. And you think that ‘you’re Bi’ but you really believe it? It’s not a thing. You’re either gay or not and I can’t date a guy who wants a dick up his ass.”

Once again, Lance just starred in shock.

“You think, that I knew you and Kyle fucked, and that I am sleeping around with a guy to get back at you?!” Lance growled through his teeth.

“Am I wrong?!” Sasha said. She grabbed her phone and went back to what ever app she was on.

“Get out.” Lance shook his head. He couldn’t do this. “Get out of the damn car.”

Sasha grumbled as she grabbed her bag and opened the door. “Have fun fucking dudes fag.” She said as she slammed the door.

Lance didn’t even check if she was ok or where exactly they were before driving off. He felt the tears running down his face. Sasha was a real bitch.

~

Hunk has seen Lance cry many times. To the small things like he fell and scraped his knees, to when he first came into foster care and cried about his family. He's seen him cry over a break up once, but that was middle school. This was different.

When Hunk entered Lance's room, he expected to see him in a ball on his bed, not continuing packing for break and for him to look, mad?

"Hey buddy." Hunk softly said. He stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on him too much.

"You know what's so great about having a girl friend?!" Lance barked out. His voice was harsh and almost breaking.

"It's how great they are. Especially when they lie and say that they love you and want to be with you forever, only for you to meet up at her house for her to dump your ass cause she found someone else to sleep with and thinks you’ve been sleeping with a dude!" Lance angrily shoved clothes into his bag.

After a few seconds, he fell apart. Tears flowed from his eyes and Hunk quickly came over and hugged Lance as legs gave out.

"Shhh it's ok. She doesn't deserve you." Hunk said, trying to calm his friend as Lance buried his head into the nook of Hunks neck, sobbing so hard. It hurt Hunk to hear it.

“She called me a fag. She said that I’m making up liking girls and boys because I ‘want to be straight’ and that’s why I was dating her.” Lance said through the tears.

“You’re not a fag Lance. You’re amazing. And it’s pretty cool how you go both ways. Not many people do that and you rock it. You’re so fun and you are really smart and you don’t give yourself credit for it.”

Lance sobbed more at that. “Your the best person to be friends with.” Hunk said, now he was tearing up.

“Thanks Hunk. I could say the same about you.” And now both boys were crying.

~

"Ahh morning Pidge. Surprised to see you up first." Shiro said as he drank his coffee. He was sitting on the couch, watching the Friday morning news. Allura could be heard in the bathroom doing her makeup.

"Well it's Coran's cabin. I love it there. And we haven't been since we were kids." Pidge said, dropping her bags at the front door and joined Shiro on the couch. She wore her short orange boots, gray pants, and her green orange hoodie. Her hair was stuffed in a black mint green beanie hat.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked, kicking her feet on the couch.

"We leave once you kids all get back from school. Should be about a four hour drive so make sure your bag is packed.”

"Awesome. I can't wait." Pidge said, Turing her attention to the TV now.

Shiro smiled at the youngest of the family. Pidge loves science and technology, why she loved going into the woods where their was no internet or cable baffled him. It was such a polar opposite. But he didn't complain. Pidge was excited, so that was all that mattered.

"Alright. So I got my makeup done and packed. What else needs to be done?" Allura asked as she came into the living room.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Shiro asked.

"Yes..... but I didn't pack my toothbrush." She said as she went back into the bathroom.

Shiro's attention went to the noise of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see, Lance?

How is it that the two kids that sleep in the latest are up the earliest today?

Lance made his way over to the kitchen, grabbed a pop tar, the cake into the living room where he sat next to Shiro. By the looks of him, he just woke up and put clothes on the come downstairs. His hair was a mess and his eyes were still tired.

"Sleep well?" Shiro asked. He didn't hear what happened to cause Lance to come home crying, neither did Allura. But they thought he would discuss it when he wanted to.

Lance shrugged his shoulders in response. He looked... distant. Like he wasn't all there.

"Excited about the trip?" Pidge asked now. Lance just shrugged.

"Well did you have a nice time with Sasha? Hunk said you went out to see her last night."

Lance just shrugged his shoulders. His expression stayed tired.

"She dumped me." He mumbled in the sleeve of Shiro's jacket.

"Oh Lance. I'm so sorry." Shiro said, Turing to hug the boy.

“It’s fine. She’s a bitch.” Lance said. Both Pidge and Shiro were taken back by this. Lance always went on and on about how wonderful Sasha was, and suddenly he acts like she’s his worst enemy.

Pidge and Shiro both have each other a look before dropping it. Clearly something bad happened if Lance’s opinion changed that fast on her.

~

“Why the hell is the parking lot crazy in the morning?” Keith grumbled. He and Pidge were walking to the library together. Him because he needed to return a book from a report. Her because she needed to check out all the books in the library for Break.

“Like we all hate it here and everyone acts like they own the most expensive car in the world. I don’t give a shit if I’m driving to close to you.”

Pidge chuckled at that. “Says the guy who will punch you if you poke his bike.”

“Hey. I made that thing from scratch. Most those snobby arrogant preppy asshats out there couldn’t tell the difference between a wrench and a screwdriver.”

“Amen!” Pidge said as she opened the library door.

Keith learned a while ago, that when Pidge looks for a book, she’s really looking for twenty, and it has to be THE BOOK. She’ll miss class if it means finding the perfect book to read.

Most of the time it’s him pulling randomly from a shelf and holding it up for her. Only for Pidge to go and read books she’s read a hundred times.

Lately Pidge has been into Space. And by lately Keith means always. Must be a family thing.

“What kind? Fiction? Non-fiction? Rom-com?”

“Oh barf on a stick to rom-com.” Pidge grabbed five books, only to skim the back and put them back.

“What about this one?” Keith pulled out a large book, “It’s about how people think the earth is flat.”

“Oh hell yeah. I’m gonna find one of these dudes and wreck his ass with space.”

~

_“I wanna go with you though!”_

_“You can’t kiddo. I can’t take kids to work.”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Because all the astronauts would get jealous and NASA will send you to space. And I can’t loose you.” Shiro smiled._

_Keith just grumbled at that. Shiro pat his head, kissed Allura, then left for work._

_It wasn’t fair. Shiro got to see astronauts and rockets and he didn’t let Keith see any of it. He ran upstairs to his room, only to here Allura run up after him._

_“It’s not fair. If I’m going to be an astronaut one day I should see what I’m dealing with. How come he won’t show me?!” Keith was practically crying at this point._

_Allura shushed him as she pulled him close into a hug._

_“You know he does want to show you right?”_

_“He does?”_

_“Mmhmm. His boss won’t let him. I remember the other night Shiro was saying how he wanted to sneak you in and show you his office.”_

_“Then why didn’t he? I would’ve been quiet.”_

_“I know you would have. But he has important work right now and he can’t risk you getting hurt. We can’t imagine what would happen if something happened to you.”_

_Allura scooped up a sad Keith to tickle his belly and make him laugh so hard. She loved that sound._

_“Let’s go make cookies and eat them all before Shiro gets home to get back at him. Ok?”_

_“Hell yeah!”_

~

“How do they mess up tator tots?! It’s impossible. This school is taking all the best stuff and turning it into stale burnt potatoes.” Pidge said as she piped another tot into her mouth.

Hunk picked up one of his tots and looked at it now. She had a point. Lance just spun his food with his fork. He wasn’t all there still.

“I get what you mean, however I don’t get why your surprised by this.” Hunk returned.

“I’m not surprised just annoyed.” Pidge said. They all chewed in silence till Hunk asked Lance “Hey, you ok?”

Lance looked up for the first time. His eyes were a dull blue, a very rare sight for the eccentric boy.

“Is it gay to have a belly button piercing?” Lance practically whispered.

“Who the fuck would say that?” Pidge stated.

“But is it?” Lance asked again.

Pidge sighed before saying “I don’t know. I don’t really ask people if they are A) gay and B) have a belly button piercing.”

Lance sighed at this and went back to spinning his food.

“Sasha said it, didn’t see?” Hunk asked. Lance slowly nodded. Hunk put his hand in Lance’s shoulder and gave a small smile.

“Don’t let it get to you like this. She doesn’t understand and she doesn’t have to. It’s who you are.”

Lance just gave a small smile back before going back to his food.

Pidge just starred in confusing at his. “I’m missing something.”

~

“Holy shit guys. I found out the craziest thing.” Ulaz said. Keith just sighed at this. Ulaz’s ides if a crazy thing was something dumb and not worth Keith’s time.

“Sasha and Lance broke up last night.” Ulaz said. This caught Keith’s attention.

“Wait what?” Keith asked. “Why? They never leave each other’s mouths.”

“I know. Apparently Sasha was sleeping with Kyle and she thought Lance was sleeping with some guy to get back at her but he wasn’t and just... yeah.”

“Wow. I forget McClain is bi.” Thace said. He looked back at his textbook, not having to input anymore.

Keith did the same, well, or tried too. He would have if Ulaz and some other snobby assholes weren’t talking about how weird it must be to be bi.

Keith hated this. Yes, he and Lance fight and he does get on his nerves easily, but this isn’t something people should be gossiping about. Lance’s sexuality had nothing to do to with them so why does it mater if he likes both dick and vag?

“Yo Kogane,” a snob named Chad said, “what’s it like? Being a fag and livin with a half fag?” A few students chuckled.

“I hear sucking dick must be real nice. You guys practice on each other?” Scott Farley now added in.

“No, I mostly practice when going down on your brother. Hearing him scream my name really gets me on.”

Scott’s face got red and mad at this. “The fuck you say.”

“Well, I must admit, he is pretty great at it, he needs to learn to swallow.” Scott stood at that.

“Imma best yo ass Kogane.”

“Try my bitch.”

“Boys! Boys! Stop this! Sit down or I’m giving you both a detention!” The teacher said in between to two.

“After school, I’m gonna knock your ass to the ground. You’re gonna wish you hadn’t of said that.” Scott said as the bell rang.

“I can’t say what’s not true, Scott.” Keith stated as he passed him out the door.

“You know,” Ulaz said as him and Thace ran up to catch up with Keith, “I forget that your gay too.”

~

Keith did eventually make it though the day, after many conversations about Break, about Lance and Sasha’s breakup, and about the now fight going down after school between him and Scott.

Keith didn’t care. Scott was outside waiting for him, cracking his knuckles as a group formed around them.

Keith just walked passed, only for Scott to follow him along with some students.

“Oh, don’t think you can take me?!” Scott yelled as Keith walked up to his bike and began to put his helmet on, only to be stopped by Scott throwing it out of his hands.

“C’mon Keith. Not so tough, acting so cool and strong.”

Keith sighed, putting his backpack on the ground and put his hair up.

“Now it’s on!” Scott yelled. “Oh I’m gonna make you regret saying shit like that about my brother.”

“I should warn you,” Keith started, as he lifted his leg and kicked Scott in the face, having the other fall flat in a second, barely moving, “I am a black belt in taekwondo.”

The crowd went quiet. Keith walked over, put on his helmet and started up his bike as Scott laid groaning in the ground.

Keith smiled to himself, showed that homophobic asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring out how I want to write this. 
> 
> Basically the gang is on their way to the cabin with memories.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 2-

Shiro knew the kids well. He could differentiate their sighs, the laughs, he could even tell which kid snored (Hunk snores the loudest, Shiro learned this as soon as Hunk came home).

He could also tell that whatever was bugging Lance, he wasn’t talking. He knew that the boy will talk for hours, but when something he doesn’t like happens he shuts right up. And Shiro knew the second Lance walked in the door and mumbled a ‘hi’ that he was still in this mood.

What Shiro didn’t expect was for Keith to come home smiling from ear to ear. When he asked him why, since it’s a rare sight to Keith smile that big, he just shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Shiro didn’t know his kids as well as he thought.

He knew Allura we’ll though. He knew that as soon as all the kids got home that she would start packing the cars and go crazy cleaning the house. And as soon as they all did get home, she shouted “MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOUR BEDS!” Up the stairs.

“Allura, calm down. It’s just a week.” Shiro said to his fiancée.

“I know that, and it’s going to be fun. I just don’t want to come home to a mess is all. Now go put our bags in the cars.” She quickly turned around and went to the living room and started folding blankets.

Shiro sighed, but he did put his and Allura’s bags in the cars. The talked earlier that day, and decided to take both vehicles. That way the ride wasn’t as cramped, and if one needed to go to the store, the others weren’t stranded in the woods with no vehicle.

Shiro was grabbing the bags as Pidge suddenly appeared holding her bag with her backpack on. “Need help?” Shiro smiled at that.

~

After thirty minutes, the family was finally leaving their house. Allura drove with Hunk and Lance while Shiro drove with Keith and Pidge. Pidge currently took up the front seat, as the two agreed to swap halfway. Her legs were propped up on the dash, which received a glare from Shiro, but she didn’t move them.

“So how was school?” Shiro asked. Both kids groaned but still answered.

“Well I had a test in my physics class, but it was easy so that’s fine. Just annoying how teachers give tests the last day before break. And at lunch I discovered that the school loves to ruin tator tots.” Pidge rambled on.

Shiro nodded as he listened. “Anything else?”

“Greg Farley, Scott Farley’s younger brother, came out as gay today. He was so scared to tell his family but we convinced him that it would be fine.” Pidge said.

Keith burst into laughed. The two in the front looked confused at him, and once he gained his exposure, he explained his day.

“Ok ok ok.” Keith started before giggling again. “OK. So Scott’s an asshole .” “Language!” Shiro interrupted. “And he was talking crap about how Lance is bi and started talking about how I’m gay, so I might have made a comment about how his brother said I’m good in bed as a joke...”

At this Pidge started to chuckle. “Yeah he challenged me to a fight after school and I ignored him, but he threw my helmet so I did an upper kick on him and he was out in a second. So yeah, my day was good.” Keith smiled.

“Y’know,” Shiro sighed, “I don’t think it’s good that I’m not surprised that you got into a fight.” Both Keith and Pidge chuckled at that.

“What I am surprised about though, is how you stood up for both you and Lance. Don’t you let that stuff go?”

“Well Yeah, just Lance doesn’t take it well like I do so I feel if I let him keep talking shit-“ “language.” “Then he’d actually go at Lance, and he can’t fight worth a damn.”

Shiro nodded his head and gave a small smile. As much as the two fight and bicker at each other, it’s still good to hear they have each other’s backs.

Pidge just started chuckling again. “Just imagine Scott’s face tonight when Greg comes out. Oh my god his face is gonna be priceless. Theirs gonna be a shit storm-“ “language. God you two are terrible.” Shiro grumbled.

~

_Keith took in a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. It will feel good to get it out. And Allura and Shiro love him, they won’t kick him out or judge him, right?_

_Hesitantly, Keith knocked on their bedroom door. He heard Shiro say “Come in!” No going back now. Slowly Keith did go in. He was looking at his feet as he walked in and over to the bed._

_“Hey Keithy boy, what’s up?” Allura said._

_“I.... um..... is um.....” Keith started but couldn’t really get out._

_He noticed in the corner of his eyes both adults sit up, clearly noticing Keith’s uncomfortableness._

_“Is it wrong....” the tears started falling from his face, “is it wrong to like guys?”_

_Allura and Shiro just exchanged a look before Allura stated “No, nothings wrong with liking someone that’s the same gender.”_

_“Then why do I feel bad about it? And how come the kids at school laugh and joke about it? Am I weird? Was I made wrong?” The more Keith talked the more he started to cry._

_Shiro scooted over and hugged the sad Keith._

_“Nothing’s wrong with you Keith. Because they don’t get it. Those kids don’t understand what it’s like.” Shiro said slowly._

_“Then what is it like?”_

_“It’s love Keith. No man is forced to like women and no women are forced to like men. You like and love who you want. You decided Keith, not them.” Shiro said as he looked at a crying Keith._

_“And if you do like guys then that’s fine. I’m ok with this, Allura’s ok with this. But you have to understand that we might not let guys in your room unsupervised, ok?”_

_Keith chuckled at this. “Ok. Thank you Shiro.” He hugged the older tighter._

_After Keith calmed down and was feeling ok of this new information, he left to his room for bed. Allura sighed once Keith left._

_“Y’know, I always thought Lance would come out. Not Keith. He’s not as feminine as Lance is.”_

_Shiro yawned. “Yeah, but to think of it, Keith never found girls fun. I always thought he thought they had cooties or something.”_

_“I’m glad he came to us. I wonder how long he’s been feeling like this.” Allura said, a sad smile on her face._

_“He’s twelve, Allura. He couldn’t have for long.”_

~

Allura’s car ride couldn’t be any more wild. All three were jamming out, singing on the top of their lungs to the music on the radio. Some of it was Taylor Swift, some ASCD, it ranged from everything and anything.

Lance and Hunk has to take a moment to take in the fact that Allura is rapping to Lose Yourself by Eminem and wasn’t missing a beat. As soon as the song was over, Hunk and Lance lost it.

“Holy cheese dog did you just do that?” Gun asked. Allura looked behind Lance’s seat and grinned.

“That was amazing.” Lance awed.

“It’s a little known fact, but when I was college and dating Shiro, I learned rap cause I thought it would make him like me more.” Allura chuckled.

“You what?!” Both boys yelled.

“Well I heard a lot of men listening to it and I assumed Shiro listened to that kind of music. He thought it was hilarious when he found out. But I still do it for fun.”

“You amazing me.” Lance laughed.

~

_“Ok. Ok. Calm down. Just go up to him and ask for his name.” Allura mumbled to herself._

_This is it. This is the day she finally talks to the cute guy in her English class. He was tall, and had big muscles, and his hair was dark and had an undercut and had some bangs hanging down. A hint of grey was in his hair, way to young to be anything other than stress._

_“Ok. Just go over to him as soon as class is over and say hi.”_

_Class had only two minutes left, and it will take two minutes just for her to actually say she will do it, and another twenty to actually do it. All was on plan, until_

_“Alright class!” The professor yelled. “I have nothing left for you and were two minutes early. So I’m letting you out. Have a nice day.”_

_Oh shit. This is not part of the plan. Not part of the plan at all. Allura fumbled with her pens and papers as students gathered their materials and got up to leave._

_Allura looked down as she put her things in the bag and as she looked up she noticed cute boy was gone. She sighed as she grabbed her coffee and left the classroom with he head low._

_She really should look up when walking because as soon as she left the classroom she ran into someone and spilled her coffee all over the person._

_“Oh bugger I’m so sorry!” She said, finally looking up to see, none other than that cute guy she’s been crushing over._

_“It’s fine. No need to worry.” He said and smiled at her. She just froze in her spot. Shit. TALK ALLURA. DO SOMETHING AND STOP LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT._

_“I like your accent. British?” He asked. “Small talk. Ok. I can do this.” She thought._

_“Yeah it is. I’m.... I’m from England.” She said finally._

_“It’s nice.”_

_“Thanks. I was born with it.” Oh god what was that._

_Cute boy then laughed. Oh, maybe not bad._

_“I’m so sorry about spilling my coffee on you.” Allura apologized. Damn, that was good coffee too._

_“It’s alright. I was looking for a reason to get rid of this shirt so thanks.” She chuckled. God is smile is so nice._

_“When s you next class?” He suddenly asked._

_“Umm in thirty minutes.”_

_“Well how about I buy you a replacement coffee then?”_

_“YES!” She blared out, then realized that was loud. “Yeah umm yeah that would be cool.” She said more relaxed._

_Cute guy smiled then started walking. Allura followed._

_“I’m Allura.” She said, extending her hand to him._

_“Shiro” he said as he shook it._

_Well that didn’t go as planned._

~

After driving for five hours, the adults needed a break. Which is why the family was crammed into a table clearly not fit to hold six but the waitress said it could.

The drive wasn’t to far now, only four more hours! The kids groaned when told this. Nothing sucked more than being stuck in a car doing nothing. Plus, they lost internet connection an hour ago.

“Do you think the water will be warm enough to swim in?” Lance asked to anyone.

“In the lake?” Keith responded.

“No in the bathtub. Yes the lake!”

“Lance.” Shiro groaned. He was so tired from driving that he barely had his eyes open during their meal.

The two boys glared at each other. They’ve been fighting and butting heads the more they’ve gotten older. Shiro doesn’t know where or when this started. It was so steady that by the time he realized it it was who they were now.

He remembered when they would run around outside, he remembers the mariocart nights where the big fight was who got to b Yoshi. He remembers how Lance always hung on Lance and Hunk and how Keith would say he didn’t like it but would get sad if Lance hung of Hunk and not him.

He remembers how they would cry over silly things like when Keith and Lance fought and cried as to who got the snoopy plate and who got a Hercules plate. He remembers them crying over serious stuff and comforting each other. He remembers how Lance cried when he first came home and had a nightmare and how Allura and Shiro ran in to see Keith already comforting the child.

He remembers them cheering each other on in sporting a event. When Lance would swim, Keith would yell so loud for him. And when Keith did taekwando, how Lance would just chant his name. They truly were best friends. What the hell happened?

~

_Shiro smiled as he looked out the window. Pidge was in the sandbox with Hunk, trying to make a sandcastle by the looks of it. Keith was in a tree, looking down at Lance who was trying to find him. Must be playing hide and seek._

_Pidge just got here and the boys are quickly warming up to her. He smiled as she started to laugh at how amazing the sandcastle was. Hunk worked intently, trying to perfect a cone top._

_Keith swung his feet as he looked down. A shiteating grin on his face. Lance was running around the yard looking for him. He peeked under the lawn furniture and around the house numerous times. Finally Lance sighed and sat under the tree. He only looked up when an acorn fell on his head._

_Shiro saw the moment, when Lance realized it was Keith and when Keith jumped down and quickly took off. Lance jumped up and the two chased each other._

_“What are you smiling at?” Allura said, walking up behind him._

_“The best things to ever have happened to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and a lot more memories in this. I’m kind of liking the mini past stories and I think it adds to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the Cabin. Shinanagins begin.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 3-

“We’re here!” Shiro yelled. He turned around and Keith was on his phone. He looked over and Pidge looked up from her DS and stuffed it away. Boy have the times changed.

Allura’s car wasn’t much different, both boys looked up from their phones and lazily got out.

Allura and Shiro both got out and sighed at each other. Slowly the kids got out and got their bags and went inside. Coran ran out and helped them with this.

“I’m so excited!” He said, squeezing Allura and Shiro in a hug.

“Well we hope this will help them. They seem to only be focused on what’s on their phone and not anything else.” Shiro sighed.

“Well, they are teenagers. No longer young cubs running around and screaming. They do grow up.” Coran stated.

“Yes. They do. Just seems like it was so fast. Like it was just yesterday they came here for the first time.” Allura said. She frowned as none seemed to have come outside yet.

“Well, I do know how to turn the WiFi off.” Coran grinned. Slowly, Shiro and Allura did as well.

~

_“We’re here!” Shiro said, turning the car off._

_All kids peeled out the window at the cabin. It was amazing. There was a lake! It had a tire swing! It had trees! What more does a kid need?_

_The kids jumped out the van and ran up to Coran, who was swinging in a hammock. He quickly was tackled with giggles and laughter._

_Shiro and Allura got the bags out and brought them all in as the kids talked at a million miles an hour._

_“Kids! Come see the inside and let Coran Breath!” Shiro yelled from the door. As soon as he said this they were off and in the Cabin and given a tour._

_As soon as they got asked what they wanted to do first, they all exchanged looks, and all screamed “SWIMMING!”_

_The lake was freezing. But they didn’t care. They changed into the swim suits and jumped off the dock like it was a trampoline. They splashed water everywhere. The adults joined in to, like they weren’t going to swim in the lake is saying they weren’t going to have s’mores at the campfire._

_“Allura! Look how fast I can swim!” Lance yelled._

_She turned her attention to the 7 year old, both curious and nervous. He jumped off the dock and took off in the water, and he was good? Allura actually was impressed, she expected something like Lance bellyflopping in then swimming up and scaring her, not actual good swimming._

_“DID YOU SEE ME?!” He yelled when done._

_“Of course I did that was amazing!” She yelled back._

_Suddenly Lance and Keith were tussling in the water and Coran ran over to stop them from drowning each other._

_“Shiro.” Allura said, gaining the others attention._

_Pidge, Hunk, and him were collecting shells and rocks in the shallow water. He got up and walked over to her._

_“Did you see Lance swim?” She asked._

_“Yeah. And I’m thinking he should try out for the swim team.”_

_“You and I have a very similar mind and it scares me.” She chuckled, giving mine a quick peek on the lips._

~

“No no no no no no no no no this can not be happening!” Keith yelled as he came down the steps.

He looked and saw Hunk under the computer desk, trying to find a way to get the internet back on. Lance was quick to follow Keith down. Both watched as Hunk worked in silence, waiting for their phones to get at least one bar.

Hunk sighed as he got out of the desk and shook his head.

“Not cool.” Keith said, going outside to the adults. He ran out, seeing the three adults and Pidge all around a small fire.

“I just don’t get why wormholes can’t be a thing. Like the probability that anything could happen is low but it does.” Pidge was going on about.

“Yes, but if you were to go through a worm hole, who’s to say it was to the other side of the universe when it could be an alternative reality?” Coran questioned her.

“Yeah. An alternative reality. If I was in an alternative reality, I would be a space fighter and Allura and you would be from an foreign planet who needs help against a great force of evil.”

“Well, it could be. The universe does crazy things.”

“Hey, I have a question?” Keith said as he got closer. All turned to him.

“Why is the internet out?”

“Because we turned it off.” Shiro said.

“YOU WHAT?!” Lance yelled, quickly running up to them. “Why would you do that?!”

“Because you kids don’t need it. You all are so connected that it won’t kill you to be off your phone for a week.” Allura said.

“But-“

“No. No buts. It’s off and we are not turning it on. Enjoy the outdoors and fresh air. Jump in the lake. Make a fire. Blow up fireworks. Do something, anything, that’s not staring at a screen.” Shiro sighed.

Lance sighed as he said “fine.” Then he sat down next to Pidge at the picnic table and stared at the fire.

Keith just sighed and went back inside.

“So...” Lance said, “What are we talking about?”

“Alternative realties and wormholes.” Pidge answered. She perked up at this. “Which brings me to another point-“

“Alright alright. Before I get sucked into this again, I’m going to start dinner.” Allura said as she got up and headed inside.

Hunk passed her on his way out. He sat down next to Lance, dropping a deck of cards between them and started shuffling.

“Goldfish?” Hunk asked. Lance nodded and so thus, the night of Goldfish started.

~

“Allura. That was amazing.” Coran said as he sat back.

Dinner had been served and ate by the family. Everyone agreed and said their thanks to Allura for the meal. They ate outside at the picnic table. All we’re packed in since it wasn’t the biggest, Shiro and Coran at the end in bag chairs since the table was full, but they made it work.

“Well you’re all welcome.” She said with a smile.

“I’ll help clean up.” Shiro stood up and started collecting the plates.

“I can help too.” Coran said, grabbing a pot.

“Kids, do me a favor and wipe down the table, Ok?” Allura asked, getting up as well to get a cloth for them to clean the table with.

“Man, we’re so lucky Allura is an amazing cook.” Lance sighed.

“Ahem.” Hunk said.

“Well your amazing too! Just Allura taught you how to cook.”

“He’s got a point.” Keith sighed. He leaned back a little too far, almost falling off the bench before catching himself.

“Forget how to sit?” Pidge teased.

“Hey, I didn’t fall. So it’s fine.”

“Yeah. And I won’t shove Lance off the doc.” Pidge scuffed.

“Yeah- Wait What?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Don’t shove Lance off the doc.” Shiro said as he came back outside to get the rest of the dishes. He handed Hunk a wet cloth and he started to wash down the table. As soon as Shiro came he left back inside.

“Well. I personally won’t stop you if you decided to push Lance off the doc.” Keith smirked.

“Fight me.” Lance braked back.

“When?” Keith questioned.

His eyebrows were raised and a smirk on his face. Lance just snarled at him. _God Keith has gotten more and more annoying lately._ Lance thought. _He thinks he’s so cool and clever. When did he become a giant dick? If I could, I would totally punch his face right between his beautiful purple eyes. Wait, what?_

Lance shook his head and got up, his cheeks suddenly getting a blush, grabbing what remained of dinner that the adults didn’t get and rushed them inside. The others looked confused.

“What was that?” Pidge asked, a soft chuckle coming out.

“I don’t know. Probably worried cause I could, and will, throw him in the lake.” Keith said, his eyebrow still raised.

~

Lance did end up getting shoved in the lake. After dinner the kids couldn’t decide what to do for fun so they got in their swimsuits and ran out.

Lance was cautious of Keith and Pidge when on the doc, knowing fully well that at any moment they will take the chance to push him. He should’ve watched Hunk as well.

When Lance came up for air, all three were laughing. Keith laughing so hard he ended up slipping and falling in as well, getting Pidge and Hunk to laugh harder as Lance ducked as Keith was suddenly falling onto him in the water.

Pidge ran in then, gracefully floating until Hunk did a cannon ball right next to her, drenching her in water. Then, the splashing came. The doc was soaked, all were laughing and trying to dunk the other.

The adults smiled from the kitchen, washing the dishes and flicking each other with the dish water like the kids were outside.

~

_“Stop stop stop!” Allura giggled._

_“No. We must stop you with tickles!” Keith yelled._

_Allura was on the floor as Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Katie all sat on her and tickled her to the death!_

_“Hold on my princess!” Shiro yelled as he came into the living room. He quickly turned over Lance and Hunk and tickled them, Allura taking the chance to tickle Keith and Pidge. The kids laughed so loud, it filled their ears with joy._

_“I can’t! I give up! I surrender!” Lance yelled._

_“Me too!” Hunk said._

_Shiro stopped his tickling and hugged the boys as they caught their breath._

_“Me too. Me too!” Pidge said. She crawled away from Allura._

_“What about you Keith? Give up?” Allura asked as she tickled him still, not as much as before, but still did._

_“Ne-never!” He said though laughs._

_“Ok, you heard him!” Shiro said, tickling him as well. Keith couldn’t stop laughing, and he only gave up when suddenly all the kids were on him tickling him as well._

_“Fine. Fine! Stop! Please!” Keith laughed._

_Allura loved this, hearing the kids laugh, she hopes they never stop._

~

Allura smiled ear to ear, watching the kids splashing in the lake and picking on each other, teasing and laughing like they were when they were kids.

“This is what I meant when I wanted them to be close again.” Allura grinned.

“The lake is a wonderful place.” Shiro said as he kissed the top of her head.

“Well, as long as you don’t think of all the bacteria and fish that pee in it.” Coran said. Allura and Shiro turned and looked at him.

“But magical. Yes. Wonderful and fun for all ages.” He quickly said. Allura and Shiro chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I think I finally know what style I’m going to write it in. 
> 
> Did you notice the first hint of Klance? ACCEPT THE GAY THOUGHTS LANCE!
> 
> Are any of you interested in pictures it the work? I’m not sure how to add them in but I do find inspiration for some chapters drawing some of the short stories and I’m more than willing to share some.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst and feels.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 4-

“How are s’mores so good? Like it’s just chocolate and roasted marshmallows and a gram cracker. But yet, it’s so good.” Hunk said, spinning his marshmallow over the fire.

Pidge jumped up from her seat at the fire to get another marshmallow.

“Weah. Wan th ast oo ood” she muffled.

“What?” Lance chuckled. His marshmallow fell fell off his stick into the fire. He sighed then got up for a new one as well.

Pidge gulped down her stuffed mouth and said “I said, yeah, and they are so good.” As she popped an unbaked marshmallow into her mouth.

“Shit!” Keith exclaimed, marshmallow going from a nice tan to being in fire to black charcoal in a matter of seconds.

“Oh that’s a good one!” Lance said.

“Your crazy dude.” Keith chuckled.

“No seriously. I’ll eat that if you don’t.”

“Prove it.” Keith smirked, handing him his burnt what used to be a marshmallow over to Lance who ate it with no hesitation.

He didn’t flinch or even scrunch his face, he just ate it like it was a normal marshmallow. The others stared in horror.

“What?” He asked.

“Your insane.” Pidge said, starting to roast her new marshmallow.

Keith looked back at the fire. He started burning his stick, no marshmallow at the end. He watched it catch and he played with it.

Lance went inside then, coming back with a small book. He sat down in a bag chair across from Keith, the fire stirring between them.

Pidge and Hunk ate more marshmallow and s’mores until they ran out of chocolate bars. They’re going to have to make a note to get more next time one of them goes to the store.

“Well,” Pidge said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them, “I’m heading inside. I got some movies loaded in on my laptop that I’m going to enjoy.”

“Can I come?” Hunk asked. Pidge nodded in response.

“Lance?”

“Hmm. No thanks. I’m good.” His eyes never left the page he was on.

“Keith?” Pidge asked.

No response.

“Keeeiitthhh?” Pidge said, poking the oldest.

“Hmm?” He said, finally looking away from the fire and his thoughts.

“We’re going to watch a movie. Want to join?”

“No I’m good. Thanks for he offer.” And just like that he was staring at the fire again, burning his stick.

Pidge skipped inside as she said “Ok, your loss.” Hunk following behind her with what remained of the s’mores supplies.

Keith liked the fire. It was warm and bright, but dangerous at the same time. It could warm your home or burn it down and it only takes a second to go from to the other. He lifted his eyes up to see Lance.

He was curled up in his chair, feet dangling over the arm rest as his hands clenched his book. That book. He always has it, but only reads it when he’s sad or something upset has happened to him. Keith wasn’t surprised by him holding it now.

“What are you reading?” Keith asked.

Lance slowly looked up at him, then back at his book.

“A book.”

“I get that. What book?”

“Milk and Honey. It’s a poem book.”

“I didn’t know you liked poetry.”

“Sometimes. Depends on my mood.”

“Can you read one?”

Lance looked up at him again, only this time confused. “What?”

“A poem. Like what’s one of your favorites?”

“Umm......” He rubbed the back of his head and looked down, almost like he was embarrassed.

“You Ok?” Keith asked, not in a teasing way or with a chuckle, in a worried friend kind of way. This book is obviously close to Lance.

“Yeah... it’s just.... Yeah I guess.” Keith noticed how he went from awkward to tense, but he still flipped through the pages to find the one.

“I have multiple I like, some I like more than others depending on my mood or the situation at the time.” He said as he turned page after page, searching for the one.

 _“i need someone_  
_who knows struggle_  
_as well as i do_  
_someone_  
 _willing to hold my feet in their lap_  
 _on days it is too difficult to stand_  
 _the type of person who gives_  
 _exactly what i need_  
 _before i even know i need it_  
 _the type of lover who hears me_  
 _even when i don’t speak_  
 _is the type of understanding_  
 _i demand_

_\- the type of lover i need”_

Lance slowly lifted his eyes to Keith’s when done. Keith was thinking if the words, what they meant, how they rolled off of Lance’s tongue with grace, as if he’s read those words hundreds of times. He probably has Keith thought.

“It’s pretty.” Keith said, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, I don’t know. That’s one of the few that I always liked. I remember reading it the first time and it hit me really close and.... yeah...” Lance’s body relaxed, both from Keiths answer and himself talking about it.

“Are more like that?”

“Umm. Some are. Some aren’t.”

Keith nodded his head, looking back at the fire.

“If.... if you want,” Lance hesitated, Keith looked back at him, “if you want, you can read it, if you’d like....”

Keith smiled softly, a soft chuckle coming out from how awkward the boy was acting. “I’d love too.”

Lance smiled wide and was suddenly all giddy. He walked over and handed it to Keith, their fingers softly graced past each other.

“Here. I’m gonna go to bed, it’s kind of late, and don’t worry about returning it immediately, I want you to really read them. They mean a lot to me.” Lance smiled, then turned to go inside. He called out a “goodnight” as he opened and closed the door to the Cabin, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts and the fire, and now Lance’s book.

Keith looked back down at the item in his hands. A few things came to mind the moment he actually looked at it up close and not from a far in Lance’s hands like normal.

The edges of the book were frayed and worn. It had a piece of tape on the top right hand corning, holding a piece that had ripped off back to the cover. Stained littered the pages, food, drink, and tear stains. Their was some small doodles on a few pages. Doodles of what was most likely in the poem. Pen marks underlining words and highlighters marks covered pages, signifying something of importance or something he wanted to remember.

Keith smiled. He slouched into chair, reading each word and processing each one, letting some of this writer and Lance into him.

~

_“Mamá, why are you crying?” Lance asked._

_His mother hadn’t stopped crying the moment they arrived at the building. It was a large building, their was a lot of adults in suits and business clothes. They all smiled and were nice, but they also all looked exhausted._

_Lance noticed how their was also police officers in the building, and how when him and his Mamá walked in they stared at the two and stayed close. It worried him. He wondered if this was like customs, like when he came to America._

_“Mijo, I love you, you know this, right?” Mamá asked. Lance nodded frantically, of course his mother loved him, how couldn’t she?_

_“I want you to do something for me, ok Mijo? Can you do something?”_

_“Yeah, What is it?”_

_“I... I *hic* want you to remember how much I love you. And whenever you are sad, I want you to think of how happy your Home and family is. I want you to never forget me, ok?” She sobbed more._

_“Why would I forget you? Where are you going?” Lance was more confused._

_“I’m.... I’m going away for a while.”_

_“Where?” Lance asked. Was this why his mother packed his backpack and another bag of his things?_

_“Not here.”_

_“Can I come?”_

_“No Mijo, this isn’t a place for you to go.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It’s um. It’s just not. I want you to be safe, and I can’t have you safe if you come with me.” She had a forced smile on._

_“Well... when are you coming back?”_

_It took her a moment to contain herself and barely say “I’m not.” Tears kept coming down her face, and Lance just stared at her._

_“Why? Why aren’t you coming back?!” He raised his voice, this made mama cry more._

_“Mijo, I can’t come back.”_

_“Why! Why are you leaving?!” One of the police officers took a step forward. Tears started forming in Lance’s eyes now._

_“I can’t.”_

_“Why?!”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“Why?!”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“WHY?!”_

_“BECAUSE I CANT TAKE CARE OF YOU. BECAUSE IM NOT A GOOD MOTHER AND I CANT PROVIDE THE RIGHT CARE FOR YOU. BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO GROW UP HAPPY AND HAVE A FULL LIFE AND I CANT DO THAT FOR YOU!”_

_Lance just starred at her. He was bawling at this point._

_She quickly was picked up and escorted out by a police officer. Lance quickly ran at her, but he didn’t go to far before another officer held him back._

_He kicked and screamed and cried his eyes out, watching as his mother left the doors and drive off._

_How could she do that? How could she leave him here? How could she give him up?_

_The adults in business clothes were talking to him, saying things like “it’s going to be ok” “your mother loved you” “your going to get a new family” “you might get new siblings” and such._

_No, Lance knew otherwise, they were all lies. No home will he as fun and loud as his was in Cuba. No home will have white sanded beaches and an endless ocean as his backyard. No home will have his family at it._

_No, his mother loved him, but not that much. If she had, she wouldn’t have left him here. She wouldn’t have given him up. She would have fought back if she did love him and his siblings. She would have given him proper care and made sure his life was amazing. She wouldn’t have given up._

_No Home or family the adults give him will ever be as good as his true home and family. He doubts he’ll ever be happy again._

~

Lance jerked awake. The memory to relevant in his mind. He gasped for air, catching his breath. He looked hastily over at Hunk, who was passed out in his bed. The clock between them read 3:56 am. He sighed and laid back down. He closed his eyes only to have the image of his family pop up, seeing their faces smiling at him and holding out their arms, ready for him. He ran to them, but they got farther, and the more Lance ran the farther they got.

Lance sat up. They weren’t going away, they won’t, they never do. In his tired state, he got up, rubbing his eyes as we walked down he hall.

He made his way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and looked out the window. The fire was out and Keith wasn’t outside. He must’ve come in at some point. He smiled to himself.

Keith can be a real dick at times. He knows how to make Lance angry and get under his skin. But tonight, he wasn’t so bad. Yeah Lance was hesitant to read a poem, that book was his escape, and he was scared Keith would make fun of him. But he didn’t. He smiled. And listened. And he was actually curious about it and Lance hadn’t had that before. Yeah Shiro and Allura and Coran asked about it, but never asked him to read a poem or asked for more. Maybe, just maybe, Keith was being the person he needed like in the poem....

No that’s crazy. Keith wouldn’t be that. Couldn’t be that. He was like a brother. An annoying, smart assed brother who got joy by making Lance mad. Of course it wasn’t always like that. Lance sighed, knowing full well that they had drifted apart. They used to be close. They used to do everything together. When did he start seeing Keith as a bad guy?

~

Keith didn’t go to bed. Well, he did go inside to his room and lay in bed, but he didn’t go to sleep. He read and read and read. Taking pauses every so often to process the words or to think of it. He understand why Lance was close to it.

While not every poem was exact or something of his past, he related. And so did Keith. He related to the words. To the abuse. To the pain. To the hope. To the love. To the hatred. He understood why Lance held this book so close to him, why he always had it, why he had marks in it and how the book helped his own marks.

The only thing Keith didn’t get was why he went to this book. Yes, it was Lance’s everything in comfort, having words he wants to hear ready to be read. But he could have gone to Allura or Shiro or Hunk or Pidge or even Keith. But he didn’t. He went to the book, he blocked out the people who loved him. That’s when it hit Keith.

He’s lonely. He’s depressed and thinks we won’t get it. He thinks we don’t care cause we pick and tease him. He doesn’t get that it’s out of love, not out of hatred.

Keith stared at nothing, lost in the realization that is of Lance. Keith was going to change that. He will make sure Lance knows he’s loved and wanted and has a home, even if that means he has to do it himself.

~

_Keith ran to the window, seeing red and blue lights flashing in. He peeked down and saw what looked like five cop cars._

_His bedroom door slammed open behind him, he turned and saw his father, half of his shirt untucked and beer bottle clenched in his hand. His shirt sleeve were rolled up, showing his bruised arms and bandages, trying to hide the needle injections._

_“Did you call on me?” His voice was rough and scratchy._

_Keith shook, knowing his father will beat him if he told that he did. But at the current situation, he’s going to beat him anyways._

_“N....no....” Keith hastily said._

_His father took a step closer at him, until a police officer came up behind him and tackled the man._

_Keith ran. He ran out of his room and down the stairs and right into another cop. The man held the child close, and Keith didn’t know where it came from, but he cried._

_He cried so hard._

_He cried as his father and the cop fought and fell down the stairs. He cried as his father punched the cop in the face and three others tackled him. He cried as his father was put in handcuffs and shoved into a police car._

_He cried as his neighbors came outside to see what was happening. He cried as Mrs. Gonzalez came outside and hugged him tight. He cried as a social worker told him he had to go with her. He screamed and kicked and cried as he was forced into the social workers car and driven away._

_He cried as the social worker showed him his room at the foster home. He cried as the cops and social workers asked where his mother was and how she wasn’t here. How she had net been here ever. How he didn’t know his mother._

_He cried._

_And cried._

_  
And cried._

_  
And.... one day. He stopped. And he swore, he wouldn’t cry anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!  
> Firstly, I feel like this Chapter was short and not that info filled but I like it.  
> Secondly, I don’t care if any of you don’t like it, cause I do  
> Thirdly, I’m sorry for the feels and brief snippets of the past for my boys. I feel like this is the indication that Klance is gonna happen, even if they don’t know it yet. 
> 
> Fourthly, I want to point out that Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith are not siblings or related at all. Allura and Shiro took them in as foster kids, but none of them are adopted. Therefore, Lance and Keith can (and will hehe) date each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

 

I feel like I should specify somethings after re-reading some things and stuff I haven’t said in the story.

So Allura and Shiro are not married but are engaged. They have been since they had the kids and just haven’t gotten married. (Kind of like in How I Met Your Mother with Ted and the Mother) They decided to do foster care after they found out Allura can’t have kids.

This means that the kids can date, since none are blood related and Allura and Shiro hadn’t adopted any of them. Just cause they live in the same house doesn’t mean they can’t be in a relationship with each other.

Allura and Shiro took Hunk in first. He was 5 when they took him in. (Will say why in main story)

Then came Keith. After last story, you kind of got a hint that his home life wasn’t the nicest, but you’ll find out more as the story progresses. He was also 5 when they took him in.

Then came Lance. Same as last story, you got a brief story as to why his mother left, but also like Keith you’ll find out more soon. He was 6 when Allura and Shiro took him in.

Last is Pidge. She comes when she is 3. You’ll find out why in the story later like Hunk.

During the story, the kids are in High School. Lance, Hunk, and Keith are all Juniors while Pidge is a freshman.

Lance and Hunk are 16, Keith is 17, and Pidge is 14 Years old during this time in the story.

To help clarify Shiro’s job, he used to work at NASA but now is a professor on Astrodynamics at University. (Idk which one yet)

Allura is a kindergarten teacher. (She absolutely loves kids)

As for other side things, I have Lance having minor ADHD and Anxiety. Sometimes he gets sad when he thinks of his parents or when people make fun of him for his sexuality, but nothing as strong as depression.

Pidge is a little OCD when it comes to her science notes and food (she was totally the kid who’s food couldn’t touch) but that’s it for now.

  
Will update more when I come up with more things or if I have questions that need to be answered that can’t be in the notes.

Hope you’re all enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Their is mentions of blood in this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter also does have mentions of periods and such as well. If you have a problem with that thing then I guess you could skip it.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 5-

Keith had the worst bed head. No question. No competition needed. His hair was in every direction and would be till he brushed it or put it up in a ponytail.

Allura chuckled when she saw him come down the stairs, taking a sip of her tea as he sat down next to her.

Surprisingly, they were the first ones up. Allura being up early wasn’t a new thing, but she expected Hunk before Keith.

“How late did you stay out last night?” She asked, looking down at a magazine in her lap.

The article was talking about how to make the perfect chicken casserole, which was nothing like Allura’s which was already perfect. She flipped through pages as Keith yawned before talking.

“I don’t know. It was dark and a little cold though.”

“Put the fire out?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

The silence came naturally, not awkwardly, just natural. Keith leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes and listening to the pages flipping every so often, signaling Allura was done with that page.

“Well,” Allura put down her magazine and sat up, Keith opened his eyes at the sudden change, “I think I should start breakfast. What should we have?”

“Pancakes?” Keith questioned.

Allura smiled. “Pancakes.”

~

The rest of the Cabin woke up pretty quick once the smell of breakfast filled the house. Pidge joined Keith on the couch, who had at one point got up and was reading Lance’s book. Pidge has a puzzled look on her face when she actually realized what he was reading.

“You stole that?” One of her eyebrows raised.

“No, he lent it to me.” Keith said, turning a page to the next poem.

Truthfully, Keith read it all in one setting, but he also didn’t really want to give it back yet. He liked the poems. All the emotions they held and the meanings they had to them. He will give it back to Lance, just maybe in a day....

Shiro let out a yawn, or more of a roar, as he entered the room. He stretched his arms and brought them down to his fiancé’s waist. She chuckled and shoved him away as she flipped a pancake.

“Go wake the others up, ok? I’ll be done with these in a few minutes.” Allura chuckled.

“After a kiss.” He said, leaving down and pecking her lips.

“Gross.” Pidge gagged from the couch. Keith chuckled.

Shiro disappeared upstairs, then reappeared with a tired Lance and Hunk, both barely keeping their eyes open.

“Where’s Coran?” Allura asked.

“He’s not in his room.” Shiro said, peeking into Coran’s empty room.

Just then, the Cabin door slammed open, showing a wide awake Coran, who was sporting a polo shirt, a baseball cap, shorts that were way to short for him, white tube socks and sandals. In other words, Coran’s walk in the woods outfit.

“Ahh. Good morning everyone.” He said, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring a cup. “Aren’t we all up late?”

“Well you’re just in time for breakfast.” Allura chuckled, putting the last of the pancakes on a plate on the table.

“Hey Allura,” Pidge said, getting up and walking to the women, “can we go to the store today?”

“Why? Forget to pack something?” She asked, confusing on her face.

“Yeah..... I uh... forgot something that I forgot about....”

All of them stared at Pidge in confusion, until realization took Allura, who smiled and nodded at the young girl.

~

_“AHHHHHH!” Pidge screamed. Everyone jumped us as she ran out of the bathroom._

_“ALLURA! SHIRO! IM DYING!” She screamed._

_“What?!” Shiro asked._

_He rushed over to her. Tears were forming in her eyes. Allura bent down and started hugging her._

_“What do you mean your dying?” Allura asked. She was going through her head what could have happened in the bathroom._

_“I’m bleeding. I wiped after I peed and there was blood.” Pidge said through ting sobs._

_Allura and Shiro sighed as they looked at each other._

_“Pidge. Sweetie. Your not dying.” Shiro said._

_“What? But I’m bleeding.”_

_“Katie. This is part of being a women. Your not dying, your body is just changing.” Allura started to explain._

_Shiro started to walk away, going to the boys who were confused as to why Pidge was crying and why Allura wasn’t fazed by this and why is she bleeding and why are they not going to the hospital?_

~

The trip to the store was always an.... adventure.....

The closest department store was a half hour away had had only a few of everyday items, all of which are overpriced, but they get away with it since it’s only them.

Allura and Shiro stressed that they were only getting a few things, and yet, they ended up filling a cart of unnecessary things.

They got the essentials, like milk, eggs, and Pidges sanitary pads for her you-know-what, but they also got some non-essentials. Like chips, and three things of soda, and a cake. Yes, a cake.

To be fair, Allura did say no, but when Keith and Lance and Coran pointed out that it’s whipped frosting, she changed her mind. (Whipped frosting is her favorite). They got alcohol for the adults, stressing that none of the kids were going to have some, even though they knew Keith might sneak one.

They got magazines, bread, pudding, cookies, basically they got something from each isle and then some, coming out to a nice $136.45!

And they came in needing three things.

~

“Gahhhuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh.” Pidge groaned. She clenched her stomach tightly as Allura day next to her.

“I can go and look for a heating pad sweetie.” Allura said smoothly.

Pidge shook her head. “No, it’s fine.....” but her face said otherwise.

Allura frowned as she got up and let the girl groan. She went down the hall to a closet: nothing. She tried Coran’s room: nothing. Their had to be a heating pad in here somewhere. Maybe the bathroom. Allura thought to herself.

She walked and knocked on the door to the bathroom, and once she heard no one say anything she went in. And low and behold, she found a heating pad in with the medicine and first aid kit.

Pidge rolled over in her bed, sweeping her stomach as tight as she could. Stupid periods. Stupid bleeding and cramps. Allura knocked softly on her door as she entered, plugging in the heating pad and putting it on Pidge. She adjusted it as Allura left and to come back with Tylenol and a large water.

“Here. This will help the pain.” She said, letting Pidge take and swallow the pills.

“Thanks. And I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Getting my period.”

“Why would you apologize for something you can’t control? It happens to every girl.”

“Yeah but I know the guys get awkward at that subject and thing.”

Allura sighed at that. “Listen Pidge. There will always be guys who get grossed out at the thought of a women having a natural thing happen. There will always be a man who will put you down because your body is changing or being itself and it makes him uncomfortable because he ‘doesn’t like it’. But you can’t let those men get to you. You can embrace it and tell those fucks off and I’ll give you backup one hundred percent.

“And don’t let those jerks rule how you feel or act, ok? You have to be happy, not you make them happy.” Allura smiled.

Pidge smiled back at that. “Yeah, thanks Allura. You’re right.”

~

_Allura had a small bounce in her step. For some reason she was feeling confident today. Maybe it was because she and Shiro were finally getting a down payment on a house. Maybe it was because they were talking about having kids. Maybe it was because she was engaged and was going to marry him. But who knows._

_Either way, she was happy and confident. She went around town, getting her errands done with. She had only a few stops left before going back to hers and Shiro’s apartment._

_Now part of being a women was having to bleed every month. Allura’s time of the month was always.... different. Sometimes it would be ok, little to no cramps. Others, it was like WWIII was happening inside her. Either way, it got to the point where WWIII was happening all the time. So she went to her doctors, talked about it, and was prescribed some medicine to help with the pain._

_She put her hair in a bun as she walked into the pharmacy, thinking of what flavor her wedding cake would be, as she got in line to get her medicine. A man came up behind her, waiting his turn as well. She noticed how he was her height and looked like he came out of a drug alley probably right before hand, but she decided not to judge him. Maybe he had a bad day._

_Once it was her turn, the pharmacist asked for her name and information of course before getting her prescription. He came back and was starting to tell her about the medication, making sure she was aware of the side effects and such._

_“So its recommended to take one pill with your normal birth control every day or night. That way when your period does come you won’t feel like your uterus is going to explode.” The pharmacist said._

_“Please, don’t say that.” The man behind them said._

_Allura turned around at that, her and the pharmacist giving a confused look._

_“There’s a place for that talk and here is not one of them.” He sounded annoyed._

_Allura then decided that her not judging him went out the window very quickly._

_“Excuse me?” She said._

_“All I’m saying is that that language and talk about that stuff is gross and no one wants to here it.”_

_“Well,” Allura started, “I’m so sorry that I bleed from my Fucking Vagina and need a medication to help with the pain of it. I’m so sorry that my problems with my health is inoperative language for your delicate stupid ass ears. Let me just stop bleeding and not get my medicine and end up in so much pain that I can’t do anything just so you don’t have to hear about it. Let me just pause my menstruation schedule so you can go on your way without having to deal with ‘women problems’!” Allura almost screamed._

_The man looked both horrified and furious at her. “No man will want you if you talk like that. We don’t like that shit.”_

_“And let me tell you something else pal,” Allura shoved her finger in the middle of his chest, pushing him back a little. “I don’t live for a mans approval. I don’t get up and put on makeup and get all dressed up for a man. I do that for ME. And I don’t avoid talking about my period in front of men because if you were a real man, you would get that it’s part of human nature and my body to pour fucking gallons of blood out every month instead of cowering away and saying shit like ‘no man wants to hear that’. So if you must be a dick of a person who probably shoots up heroin and fucks girls for fun and disrespects women because their body is doing what it ducking does in nature, then please do so not in a place where this ‘language’ is appropriate.”_

_The man just glared at her. “You want me to go on in the explanation?” The pharmacist said behind both of them._

_“Yes, I would love to.” Allura said, turning back to the pharmacist who then went into great detail about everything a period is and what this medication is._

_Once he was done, she paid, flipped the dick of a man off, and started to leave the store._

_She heard the pharmacist calling “next” as she left. “What can I get for you?”_

_“Cough medicine for my two year old.” The dickhead said. Figures, a jerk like him somehow has a kid._

_“Alight. Your name?”_

_“Harold Kogane.”_

~

“Do you ever think about what our lives would have been like if we didn’t loose our families?” Hunk asked.

Him, Lance, and Keith all sat on the doc, shoes and socks off as their feet dangling off over the water. Their pants were rolled up so the cuffs wouldn’t get wet or splashed on, exposing their legs to the cool air of spring.

“I try not to think of it.” Keith said in a dead pan. His mind was elsewhere at the moment.

“I think abut my family. My mama and papa. My sisters and brothers. My grandparents and family pets.” Lance said.

“But like, do you ever wish you stayed? Like don’t get me wrong, I love Allura and Shiro.... but I also miss my actual blood relative family.” Hunk sighed.

“I get what my mean for your situation,” Keith started, stretching his arms out, “but I personally don’t give a shit about my parents.”

“How could you say that?” Hunk looked so offended at this.

“Because at some point my dad was going to beat me to death or I would have been taken away at a later age. Either way I was screwed. And at the time I hated moving out but now I think it’s the best thing that’s ever happened for me.”

Lance noticed something then: Keith looked... tired. Like he looked exhausted and in a battle with himself. He talked about his dad like he was a jerk he met at a store, not like his dad. Any time Lance talked or thought of his father, he never used that language. Sure they used to have fights and such, but nothing like Keith and his fathers fights. He just looked like he was in a constant battle over wether he should love his father or not.

Keiths hair was pulled back in a pony tail, a few loose hairs falling in his face. Black shirt now a dark grey from being worn and washed so much. He looked so pale next to Lance, who’s skin was always a nice tan.

Lance doesn’t know what he thought in that moment, but he reluctantly hugged Keith. Not a long one, or an official embrace, but it was a hug. He doesn’t know what got over him, but he felt so sad and sorry for Keith not having a good past with his family.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Hunk teased next to him.

Lance let go at this, seeing Keith with his eyes wide, staring at him confused.

“Sorry.” Lance whispered.

Keith said nothing, he just looked back out at the lake, going back to his thoughts.

~

“Hot dogs are done!” Coran yelled, carrying a tray of said dogs out to the picnic table.

“Did you get the condiments out?” Allura asked as she left the Cabin with a tray of buns, plates, and utensils.

“No but I can get them.” Shiro said, getting up and passing her as he went inside.

“Get Pidge too! I think she took a nap!” Allura yelled for Shiro.

Shiro sighed, getting the mustard, ketchup, and relish all out on the counter so he wouldn’t forget them. He then went up the stairs and to Pidge’s room, knocking softly on the door before entering.

He smiled as he looked inside, seeing her curled up in a ball with the heating pad on in a deep sleep. A little drool was on her pillow and some on her cheek. Her glasses were still in and her hair was a mess.

“Hey, Pidgin,” Shiro whispered, walking over to her bed and shaking her shoulder softly, “time to get up. Dinners done.”

“Humendjenskaj.” Pidge mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach.

“Fine. But we might not save some pie for you...” Shiro teased, seeing Pidge’s eyes slowly open up and turn to look at him.

“What kind of pie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! A few things. 
> 
> 1) that trip to the store thing totally happens to my Aunt, Cousin, Sister, and I on a trip up north once. And yes, we did get a cake because it had whipped frosting. (It was a WALL-E cake too)
> 
> 2) I’m sorry if some of you get grossed out with periods and such, but honestly I don’t get why since it does happen to ever women and men have to understand that. I’m not shaming all men, I’m just shaming men who act like jerks or think it’s gross for my body to change. 
> 
> 3) I do get inspiration for some back stories of main stories from Tumblr sometimes. K try to change it up and fit the plot, which Allura’s pharmacy scene was inspired by a post. 
> 
> 4) Yes, you read correctly that that was Halold Kogane. I quickly thought of a name and knew his name wasn’t of importance (sorry to any Harold’s if I offended you with that last sentance) I made the dick of a guy be Papa Kogane to spice up the story. 
> 
> 5) SEASON 5 WAS SO GOOD AND IM SO READY FOR SEASON 6!!!! I WANT MY KEITH TO COME BACK AND FOR MY LANCE TO BE HAPPY AND FOR THE TEAM TO REALIZE THAT THAT AINT SHIRO.
> 
> Sorry for the long notes, I ramble. I might do a separate post thing of what Lance recorded to his family from that one scene in season five, but I’m not sure yet, so i’ll let y’all know if I do decide to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like those episodes ok TV when they’ve do recaps of past adventures.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 6-

“Oh my god I’m glad I came downstairs for pie.” Pidge said, stuffing her face with chocolate pie.

“Who made this?” Lance said, taking another slice.

“Your favorite baker.” Hunk glowed.

“This is amazing. Thank you Hunk.” Allura smiled. His smile beamed even more.

“I don’t know how you did it, considering you learned it all from Allura and her pies are normally good, but this is amazing!” Coran said, receiving a glare from Allura.

“Aside from the shade that Coran just gave me,” Allura said, smiling back at Hunk, “this is amazing, as always of course, and I do believe the cook cleans up, yes?” She has a soft giggle in her voice.

“Yeah I can clean up.” Hunk said, not fighting the women.

“And if I’m correct, the other children can help as well, right?” Shiro said, a soft smile on his face as the others stopped in shock.

“What?!” Lance and Pidge both said.

“I do believe that is correct.” Coran added on.

“Fine.” Keith sighed, finishing his plate and getting up to help.

The other two did help as well, they groaned about it, but they did clean up, leaving the adults alone for a change.

“Dinner was really good.” Shiro sighed, leaning back a little and patting his stomach.

“I do think Hunk would be a great chef.” Allura said.

“Isn’t he going to college for that?” Coran asked, both Allura and Shiro shook their heads no.

“He wants to go into engineering. He says he’ll get more money that way and it’s a more stable job.” Shiro sighed.

“Remember when they were kids and didn’t think of that? They thought of what would be cool or fun, not about how job insurance is or what your minimum wage is.” Allura pouted.

“I remember when they were this high,” Coran said, his hand low to barely above the table top, “that they would talk about the future and flying cars and how they were going to have cookies for dinner every night.”

“And how they were all going to get go carts and play like Mario.” Allura added.

“Or how they were going to all live in a giant house with twenty dogs and cats.” Shiro chuckled.

“They changed.” Allura sighed.

“No, they didn’t change.” Coran said, giving a reassuring smile. “They just grew up. It was going to happen eventually.”

Allura and Shiro sighed, Coran was right. They loved them all equally, and they couldn’t prevent them from growing up. It was part of life. Keith and Lance used to fight and bicker at everything and now they barley talk. Hunk and Lance used to play all the time but now they barely hang out. Pidge used to talk about rainbows and tigers, now it’s computer software and killer bugs. They used to be so different.

“Remember when Hunk cooked for the first time?” Shiro chuckled, softening the mood.

~

_“Slowly stir it.” Shiro said, standing close to the six year old who stood on a dinning room chair._

_“But I want to go fast.” Hunk said, stirring the pancake mix faster and faster._

_“I get that, but it’s going to go everywhere and we won’t have as many pancakes then.” Shiro said, some batter flying up onto his face._

_“Oops. Sorry.” Hunk said, slowing down his stirring._

_“It’s fine. But now you know.”_

_Hunk did get it all mixed, adding a few punches of nutmeg and such to it without Shiro noticing._

_The cooking part worried Shiro. He did get the pan ready with lots of cooking oil so they don’t stick. Hunk insisted on getting strawberries and blueberries and chocolate chips for them to add some fun._

_Lance, Pidge, and Keith all sat at the table ready to dive into their breakfast, ready to praise Hunk for even trying to cook._

_Allura got the maple syrup, whipped cream, butter, sugar, extra strawberries,blueberries, and chocolate chips on the table, along with some sprinkles, juice, milk, and coffee for the adults._

_“It’s hot!” Hunk said, standing next to the stove as he and Shiro poured the batter into the pan._

_“Well it has to be to cook it.” Shiro chuckled._

_Eventually they cooked all the batter into.... round-ish shaped pancakes. Hunk and Shiro carried over his creation, a determined face on Hunk. He sat them down on the table with some help, then sat down himself._

_Everyone immediately dug in. It was a few moments of silence, everyone chewing on their pancake as Hunk rocked in his seat, waiting for their thoughts._

_“Hunk...” Lance said first, “THESE ARE AMAZING!” He stuffed more in his mouth._

_“Can you make these all the time?” Keith asked, grabbing whipped cream and filling his cake high of it, getting a glare from Allura to stop._

_“PANCAKES!” Pidge yelled, stuffing more in her chubby cheeks already stuffed full. Allura chuckled as she cleaned Pidge’s face._

_“Hunk these are wonderful. Well done.” Allura smiled at him as she wetted her napkin for Pidge, who pulled her face back from it._

_Hunk smiled wide as he muttered a “thanks”, then indulged in his own creation, quickly realizing that yes, he was a good cook._

~

Allura and Coran chuckled at the memory. “He made a mess of the kitchen.” Allura said.

“I remember you two calling about that. He wanted to make pancakes everyday for three weeks, right?” Coran asked.

“More like three months.” Allura giggled.

“Pidge didn’t help. She kept stalking about how amazing they were.” Shiro added.

“It didn’t help too anytime we called her Katie. She would throw a tantrum. That was hard to learn.” Allura said.

~

_“Pidge!” Katie yelled._

_Shiro and Allura stopped making dinner and looked over at the four year old. Lance and Hunk were outside playing tag, Keith was at taekwando practice._

_“What did you say?” Shiro asked her. Pidge was currently sitting at the dinning room table and coloring. Shiro walked over then, seeing the dinning table covered in pages that were filed to the brim with colors._

_He picked one up and looked at it. It was of a forest or something and had what Shiro guessed was a purple bear._

_“Pidge. My name is Pidge.” She said more clearly._

_“Why is your name Pidge? I thought it was Katie.” Allura said softly, walking over to the two._

_“It was. But Matt always called me Pidge. And if I don’t go by it, then I’ll forget him and dad.” She said as she furiously scribbled._

_Then Pidge held up her drawing to the two adults._

_“See! Matt and daddy. They went to the Amazon! And I’m here too!” She smiled._

_Shiro and Allura just looked at each other._

_“Why did your brother call you Pidge? That’s nowhere close to Katie.” Allura asked._

_“Because I really liked pidgins and he called me Pidge cause it’s short for pidgin. Of course now I like dogs cause you can actually play with a dog. But yeah. I called him Maths cause he likes math!” Pidge exclaimed._

_Shiro and Allura smiled. They could deal with the nickname. What are you going to do, tell a child they can’t use a nickname that their lost family used?_

_“Well ok then Pidge. Time to clean up coloring. We have to get dinner started.” Allura said, ruffling the youngest ones head._

~

“She threw the biggest tantrum a few days after that. It took so long for us all to remember that her name was Pidge and not Katie.” Allura said, she sounded defeated from the memory.

“The boys took the longest to it.” Said Shiro.

“Remember the time she called you Churo?” Coran chuckled.

“Oh god don’t let the kids bring that back. I was Churo for a month.”

“What about Kuron? They called you that for over a year.” Allura teased.

“Just as bad. I swear don’t let them hear those nicknames. We can let them die and I’m ok with it.” Shiro was very stern about this, but the other two laughed it off.

“Whatever you say Kuron.” Coran laughed.

Shiro eventually did join in the laughter. It was adorable when they did it at first, but it got old very quick and didn’t go away for a long time, much to Shiro’s annoyance.

“When did they stop calling you that?” Coran finally asked.

“Right before Disney.” Shiro said, Coran’s face glowing from that.

“Oh Disney was so fun!”

“It really was. The kids had a few bad moments, but they were excited!” Allura added in.

“The car ride was the hardest. It was so long and they kept chanting ‘Disney’ the whole way down.” Shiro groaned.

“Oh, and if you weren’t a kid you wouldn’t have done that?” Allura scolded.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, the three chuckling again.

~

_“DISNEY! DISNEY! DISNEY!” All four kids chanted. They bounced in the renal mini-van. They’ve been singing it since the plane landed. At first it was cute. After an hour, Shiro, Coran, and Allura can’t wait till they get there just so they’ll shut up._

_The adults hoped the kids would be quiet and fall asleep in the car. Boy were they wrong. To be fair, they did surprise them with this at last moment. It makes sense why they were all so excited._

_Eventually they did get to the hotel, which got a sad sigh from the kids._

_“I thought we were going to Disney, not this boring hotel!” Hunk said as he got out of the car. Some staff chuckled at this._

_“Well lad, we have to put our bags up and change out of these boring plane clothes before going and having fun!” Coran said as he squatted down to Hunks level._

_The kids frowned as Shiro and Coran unloaded the car and Allura checked into the hotel. They slouched in the lobby and jumped up when Shiro said “Let’s go!”_

_The rooms were small and jointed. But honestly, who hangs out at the hotel when your at Disney. Lance and Pidge kept bugging Allura to do her makeup faster while Keith and Hunk walked back and forth and figured out what ride to go on first._

_After what really was thirty minutes but felt like thirty years for the kids, they jumped into the van and drove off to Magic Kingdom._

_Allura turned around and looked at the kids the moment they drove up to the park and could see it. Their smiles were from ear to ear, eyes wide, and full of excitement._

_First they had to get photos at Cinderella’s castle. Then the rides came. And came. And came. Then more sunscreen. Then more rides. Then food. Then sunscreen. Then rides. Then four kids passed out in the back of the van, all sporting mickey ears and clutching onto their souvenirs._

_Once at the hotel, Shiro carried up Keith and Pidge, Allura had Hunk, and Coran had Lance. Once all kids were in bed, the men went down to get the souvenirs while Allura watched them. This was definitely one of the best day of there lives._

~

“Hey! What are you three laughing at?” Keith asked as he came outside.

“Aren’t you supposed to help clean up from dinner?” Shiro asked.

“We only have to dry off the dishes and Pidge and Lance said they had that. Hunk’s taking care of them and we can hear you laughing from inside and it’s starting to get suspicious.”

“Well we were talking about when you kids were young and actually liked each other.” Allura narrowed her eyes at him with a smile, clearly teasing the boy. It went right over his head.

“We hang out now.”

“When? When was the last time you four did something for the fun of it and not cause we told you to?” Shiro asked.

Keith stood there for a moment as he thought before saying “I’m gonna go help with taking care of the dishes.” And walked away.

“What were they laughing at?” Pidge asked as he walked inside.

“Just memories of the past.” Keith said, grabbing a pot and drying off.

Keith was frowning now, not on purpose, but because they were right. When was the last time they all hung out for the fun of it? When was the last time they raced in Mario Cart or chased each other outside? There was the lake a day ago, but before that? Noting came to Keith’s mind.

He did have a few fun moments with them at school, but those were all individually. There was the time him and Pidge snuck into the science lab cause she left her books in it and he knew how to pick a lock.

Or the time he and Hunk had a mini car race when the two got their licenses. Hunk in his car and Keith on his newly made bike, going down the street side by side as fast as they could.

Or the time he and Lance snuck out of the house. Lance was such a wimp and didn’t want to, but Keith kept pulling him along to show him those cats he hid from the adults.

But no moments recently of all four hanging out together. Add that onto the list of things he has to change for the better.

~

_“No Keith! We can’t do this!” Lance half yelled/half whispered._

_Keith turned around at the other boy, rolling his eyes at him._

_“Shiro won’t get mad ok? We’re just exploring.”_

_“At night?!” Lance said._

_He gripped his hoodie close to his chest, shoes barely tied as he was rushed to put them on ten minutes ago when Keith rushed into his room, saying they had to show him something._

_“Yes at night. It’s more fun this way.” Keith said, unlocking the front door and walking out._

_Lance stood there, wide eyed and scared, but he did follow Keith, closing the door behind him._

_“This will be fun. Trust me.” Keith said, grabbing the tan boys hand and pulling him down the street, since Lance was barely moving anyways._

_“I don’t like this.” Lance whispered._

_They walked down the road for what felt like hours, until Keith finally revealed their adventure was to go to the park._

_“You brought me here?” Lance snarled. He was tired and scared and now angry at Keith._

_“No no no, not the park, what I’m hiding here.” Keith said, his eyes going wide and a smile forming on his face._

_The nine year old ran over to tower with a slide coming out, Lance following him hesitantly. He wasn’t expecting to see Keith sitting next to five kittens, all licking and cuddling up close to him._

_“What the hell?” Lance gasped._

_“I found them. And I think their mother isn’t coming back. Every night I’ve been sneaking here to see them and make sure their ok.” Keith explained. “They’re orphans and need a home like I did.”_

_“But Keith, your parents aren’t dead.”_

_“They’re dead to me.”_

_“Awe Keith.” Lance said, sitting down next to the other, a kitten stopping her cleaning to cuddle into Lance’s lap._

_The two ended up playing with the kittens for a while before deciding to go home. Thus, triggering Lance’s anxiety once again._

_“What are Shiro and Allura going to do when they see us not home? What are they going to do if they catch us? What if I’m not aloud to swim anymore?! What if-“_

_“Lance, calm down. I do this a lot and they haven’t caught me yet.” Keith said, walking up to the house._

_Instead of going to the front door, he went to the side of the house where the garage and house didn’t exactly meet, but we’re close enough they could be considered one. Lance watched as Keith moved a trash can next to he garage, climbed up on it, then onto the roof of the garage, and shuffle stepped to the edge where he opened his window and motioned for Lance to do the same._

_Lance did follow, after much hesitation, but they did get inside safe and sound, window closed and all, they were in the clear. Lance finally let out a sigh of relief._

_That is, until they opened Keith’s door and saw the two adults looking down at them pissed._

_“Well shit.” Keith mumbled._

~

“Hey when you’re drying a knife,” Lance said, “I don’t recommend accidentally cutting yourself.” Blood coming from his thumb and dripping onto the floor and towel.

Hunk stood still, frozen from the blood and trying not to throw up, as Pidge and Keith dropped what they were doing to get the adults and medical kit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this took about a week to get out is cause I had work and schooling. If you don’t know, I’m a full time college student studying fine art (aka painting and drawing) so that takes time, and my job had me at full time so I had to pester for part time since I do need time for sleep and homework and I wasn’t getting much of that. 
> 
> I did have a free day on Thursday, but my friends and I all went to Chicago for the day. It was really fun. I’ve been many times and one of my other friends has, but the other two have never been so we did a lot of tourist things. It was still a blast and a long day, so I had no energy to write by the end of it. (I left at 6 am and didn’t get home till 1 am for your information)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Blood

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 7-

The blood made Hunk sick. He didn’t like it, he never has. Seeing Lance stand there has his hand bled and everyone rush to help him made him feel worthless, but he couldn’t move. It was just too much for him.

Hunk went to the upstairs bathroom, he stood over the sink and caught his breath. He though to himself this is pathetic. _Lance is bleeding and could need medical help and I’m getting sick cause of it._

He looked in the mirror at his face. He knew why he was like this. Why he got sick to his stomach at blood. Why he couldn’t stand medical shows and health class. It’s not his fault, it’s that drunk drivers fault.

He never knew if the guy got caught, or the circumstances as to why he was driving so fast and drunk off his ass. All he knew was the guy had a kid with him and was booking it, not caring who was in the way.

It made Hunk sick.

Which is why he threw up in the sink, remembering the memory. The crash....

His parents....

~

_“I think we go to Costco first to get the bulk stuff then get what they don’t have at the local market.” Mrs. Garrett said from the front seat._

_Hunk sat in the back seat with his DS playing Pokémon. His father drove the car as they ran errands for the day._

_“I don’t know. We have cold items and they could thaw out by the time we’re done.” Mr. Garrett said._

_“If we get Costco last we could get their ice cream for someone in the back seat....” Mrs. Garrett said, turning to see Hunk perk up at that._

_“But only if he behaves today.”_

_“I WILL!” He shouted, getting a chuckle from his mother._

_“Oh honey slow down your going to crash the car.” Mrs. Garrett said._

_“I’m going five miles over the speed limit. I’m not going to crash.”_

_“But what if you get pulled over?”_

_“No ice cream for daddy.” Hunk said from the back._

_“That’s right! Cause he didn’t behave.” Mrs. Garrett said to the four year old. He smiled wide._

_The endless chatter went on all day, from the drive to the store, during the shopping, the ice cream, and on the drive home. By the time they left the store it was getting dark out._

_Hunk didn’t like the dark for two reasons. Monsters hid in it and bad things happen at night._

_“I don’t get why it costs $2 more to get chocolate milk than white. They’re made the same.” Mr. Garrett said._

_“No their not and are we really talking about milk?” Mrs. Garret asked._

_Mr. Garret turned to look at her and said “yes”_

_Hunk looked up from his DS and saw it before his father had time to react._

_The car was coming fast down the road. It was in front of the car and didn’t look like it was stopping or moving. Before Hunk could say anything it slammed into the hood of the car._

_Glass went everywhere. The whole car rocked and rolled until it landed in a ditch. The other car didn’t look as bad as the Garrett’s. Hunk heard the screams of his parents and heard hem stop as the car stopped._

_Hunk opened his eyes and first saw all the blood. Theres so much blood. He saw the glass shards, he saw little of what looked like the interior of the car._

_He doesn’t know how long it was before a fireman was pulling him out of the car. They put him on a gurney and gave him an oxygen mask. Hunk looked over and saw the worst thing in his life._

_His father had his head smashed open, his brain fully exposed to the world as his eyes were open and lifeless. His whole body was red._

_His mother was not any better. He didn’t see her face, but he knew by the way she want moving and how pale she looked and how the firemen weren’t asking if she was ok that she wasn’t living as well._

_Hunk didn’t like the dark for three reasons. It held monsters and bad things in it. It also held drunk drivers who killed his parents._

~

“We need to go to the hospital.” Shiro yelled over the others.

“No we don’t!” Allura snapped back.

Lance stop between the two as Coran bandaged the teens hand up.

“He needs stitches.”

“No he doesn’t. I never got stitches for a knife cut.”

“But it could get infected.”

“Only if he doesn’t wash it out and goes in the lake.”

“Allura.”

“Shiro.”

Lance watched between them, them bickering over and over until Coran stepped between them.

“All done. He’s bandaged up.”

Both Allura and Shiro looked at Lance’s hand then. They were so caught up on weather or not they should go to the hospital that they didn’t even notice that Coran had gotten the first aid kit and wrapped Lance’s hand up.

“Well. I don’t suppose we need to go to the hospital now, huh?” Allura glared at Shiro.

His face was stern and cold. He sighed and went outside, clearly still upset and not agreeing with this.

During all this, Pidge went upstairs. She saw Hunk disappear upstairs and knew he got sick at blood. Sure enough, she heard him getting sick as soon as she made it to the top of the steps.

“Hey Hunk, you ok in there?” Pidge lightly knocked on the bathroom door. Of course he wasn’t ok, but what else do you say? You throwing up good? How those chunks flowing?

She heard him stop, the toilet flush, sink run and stop, before Hunk opened the door and said “Yeah, I’m good.”

Pidge wore a thin lined smile at him.

“It’s just blood and all..... that stuff just doesn’t sit well with me.” Hunk sighed, whipping his mouth.

“Yeah, I know.” Pidge said, hugging the larger boy.

~

“My hand hurts.” Lance said.

“Really? Why?” Keith scuffed. Lance narrowed his eyes at the smirking boy.

Since Lance’s accident earlier, Lance hadn’t stopped complaining about his hand. Hunk was inside the cabin, laying down in bed to help his upset stomach. Pidge was somewhere not known to Lance. Allura, Coran, and Shiro went out for a hike.

Lance thought about joining them on a hike, but he chose against it to poke a fire. Little did he know Keith would stay as well.

“Oh, hold on!” Keith said, jumping up and running into the Cabin. Lance raised an eyebrow at that, only to go back to a somber face and the fire.

“Here.” Keith said as he came back outside. Lance looked over and saw the older boy holding his book. “It really is good, and I get why you read it when you feel down.” He wore a soft smile.

“Thanks.” Lance said, taking the poetry and putting it on his lap. “Glad you liked it.” He softly said.

They sat in silence for a while, both staring at the fire as Lance brushed his fingers against the pages. Keith watched, entranced in his own thoughts and the poems to not notice his staring.

Lance noticed Keith’s stare, he also noticed Keith didn’t realize he was staring after Lance made a funny face and he didn’t respond.

“You ever think about how much our lives would have been if my dad never went to jail or your parents didn’t let you get taken away?” Keith said, eyes far away.

“Yeah. A lot.” Lance softly said, looking back at the fire, the mood for him going from a soft playful manner to a sad somber feeling.

“You think we’d have been friends?” Keith asked. “Like, would we have hung out? Would you and Hunk still he as close as you guys are?”

“I don’t know. I hope we would have.”

“But like, doesn’t it bother you? That our lives are directly affected by our parents mistakes and we can’t leave that?”

“Keith, where’s this coming from?” Lance asked, genuinely concerned.

Keith shook his head. “Forget it. You don’t understand.” He mumbled, getting up from his seat and going inside.

“What do you mean? Keith what’s up?” Lance asked, getting up to follow the older boy.

“I said forget it.” Keith said, opening and slamming the door shut.

“No I won’t. This clearly bothers you and I want to help you.” Lance said, still following him.

Keith turned and glared at him, going up the stairs two at a time as he said “Lance you just don’t get it like I do.”

“I don’t get it? You think I don’t get it?” Lance said, climbing the steps as well, stopping Keith in the hall.

“You think I don’t the feeling of being left? Knowing your hole life and is in foster care is cause my parents fucked up and couldn’t handle me?” Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. “You think I don’t know the feeling of loneliness and lose?! I don’t get it?! I know it better than anyone else! What the hell gave you the idea that I don’t understand?!”

“I’m not talking about the pain of losing our families idiot!” Keith barked back.

“Then what the hell do you mean?!” Lance yelled, a few tears actually going down his warm cheeks.

Keith stared at him for the shortest moment before shoving him against the wall and planting his lips on Lance’s. It wasn’t a long kiss, it wasn’t soft either. It was rough, and forced, and before Lance could respond or realize what Keith was doing Keith was off of him and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Lance stood there. He didn’t know what to think or what to do. He just stood their in shook.

“Oh wow.” Hunk said. Lance looked over to see him smirking ear to ear. “That was not expected.”

“Shut up.” Lance mumbled, walking past him back down the stairs. His face had a soft blush creeping in. What the hell just happened?

~

Keith’s face was bright red. He sat against his door holding his face, eyes wide. _Why did I do that?_ Keith thought. He stood up and collapsed onto the bed, screaming into his pillow.

_I’m the biggest, dumbest, idiot alive_. Keith rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. The kiss was..... nice. He didn’t expect Lance’s lips to be that soft or smooth. He was surprised at how easily they went together with his.

Keith slowly smiled, his blush not going away, but now it was cause of his realization and acceptance of his crush, not in embarrassment.

He can’t mess this up or make this awkward. When he said he’d get Lance to warm up to him and get close to him, this isn’t what Keith meant, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it.

~

Lance stared at the fire again. Hunk came downstairs and gave slight hints and teased at the kiss. Lance ignored him and tried to hide the flush of his face. It didn’t work.

“You so liked it.” Hunk teased.

“Shut up.” Lance barked back.

“Awe I bet you two would have the cutest kids.”

“Shut up.”

“Would you take his last name or would he take yours?”

“Hunk, I swear to god shut up.” Lance harshly said.

“You’re just upset cause you like Keith.”

“I don’t like Keith.”

“Why not?” Pidge said, scaring the both of them. “He’s nice and can knock a guy out with one swing.”

“Not like that Pidge. What..... what all did you hear?” Lance asked.

“I hear you saying shut up and that you don’t like Keith. That’s pretty much it. Why?” She asked, plopping down in a bag chair.

“No reason.” Lance said, getting up and heading inside.

“So what happened? Did they fight?” Pidge asked Hunk.

“Better than anything I’ve ever seen.”

~

_“Papa got deported back to Cuba about a year ago.” Lance said._

_He sat on his hands in one of the many social workers office. In there with him was a two police officers, one female and two social workers, one of the men behind the desk Lance sat at. All wore stuffy clothes that looked like they didn’t like fun._

_“Why was he sent home? I thought Papa came to the States for a new job?” The man behind the desk asked._

_He had a folded open with photos of Lance and his family attached to pages. He held a pen and wrote notes down as Lance talked. It made him uneasy._

_“Because he got in a car accident.”_

_“Lance, your father wouldn’t get deported for a car accident. He would have gotten medical treatment here.” The social worked explained._

_“I know that. He caused the accident. Mamá was so mad at him cause she had to stay here with us kids as he went back to Cuba. They started fighting and he started hitting her.”_

_The police officer whispered something to the female social worker. Lance noticed how he seemed unfazed by this news. It sickened him._

_He wondered how he hasn’t cried yet. Maybe it’s because he’s been crying all day and night since he was taken away. Maybe because his body couldn’t make more tears._

_Maybe it was because he knew they didn’t care about him enough for his tears._

_“I think they got a divorce.” Lance continued on, the man writing notes down. “Half my siblings went back to Cuba while some of us stayed here.”_

_“Do you know where in Cuba?”_

_“Varadero. That’s where we all grew up.”_

_“And were you with your father during his car accident?”_

_“No, but my brother was. He didn’t get hurt but the other people in the car did.”_

_“Do you know how badly?”_

_“I heard the parents died and their son lived, but my mama wouldn’t let me hear more cause she was mad at Papa.”_

_The male worker looked at the others before closing his folder and putting his hands on his desk._

_“Well Lance, I can’t say this is going to be fun, but I can find a new home for you.” He smiled._

_Lance didn’t. He didn’t want a new home. He wanted his papa and mama not to fight and to he with his family and to not be sitting here in this stupid office._

_He wanted to go HOME._

~

Lance sat on his bed, reading Milk and Honey the millionth time. Right now he was reading the loving, the chapter where all the poems were of love and happiness. Right now, it didn’t help him.

He liked Keith, but not like that. He liked him as a friend. Yes he has called him his rival but that was a fun gig as kids. And no, they don’t really hang out as much as they were kids, but that came with them growing up.

Lance’s eyes skimmed over the words, to lost in thoughts to actually read them. _Why did Keith kiss me? Was he planning that? Did he like it?_ Lance thought to himself.

_Did.... Did I like it? No! No way in hell did I like it. It’s Keith. And he’s annoying and hotheaded and strong and has flowing hair and.... no. I don’t like Keith or his mullet and....and I don’t like Keith.... no way...._

Lance read the poem on the page.

love will come  
and when love comes  
love will hold you   
love will call your name  
and you will melt  
sometimes though  
love will hurt you but  
love will never mean to  
love will play no games  
cause love knows life  
has been hard enough already

_.....Fuck I like Keith_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the kiss’s inspiration from an Achievement Hunter Mavin fic I read many years ago. (I don’t remember the name) 
> 
> Also, you might have guessed it! Lance’s Papa is the reason that Hunks parents are dead (however, the kids don’t know this. Lance never really talked about his dad and it never connected that the two were linked)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of underage sex and drinking
> 
>  
> 
> BOI LET ME TELL YOU! I was about to post this and I accidentally deleted it so I had to re-write it off of memory so it might not be all right but I’m tired and upset so yeah. Enjoy.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 8-

“Never have I ever bungee jumped” Hunk said.

“Hunk you dummy you know us, none of us have!” Pidge exclaimed.

Currently the four were sitting on Hunks bed in the Cabin. The adults were outside at the fire, the kids going in because it was cold outside...... and they couldn’t as the dirty ones inside.

The bed was crouded since it could barley hold two people, not four fully grown teens. Plus, they had chips, cookies, soda on the bed with them.

“Well I’ve never done that!” Hunk went on, having Pidge and Lance explain how you try to get the others out by things you haven’t done.

“Alright. Keith, you go.” Pidge said, leaning back on the bed and stuffing her face with chips.

“Alright, Never have I even thrown up on someone.” Keith said.

The four looked at each other, Hunk slowly putting down a finger.

“When?” Lance asked.

“Remember when we were like...... eight? And I ate a lot of cake at Janet’s birthday party?” Hunk sighed.

“Oh yeah... you blew chunks everywhere.” Lance giggled.

“Well have you mr?” Hunk smirked.

“No, if I had I would have put a finger down.” Lance smirked.

“Ok, fine then. Never have I ever slept with someone on the first date.” Pidge smirked at Lance.

Lance squinted his eyes at her, putting his finger down in the process. Keith and Hunk chuckled next to him.

“Lance.” Hunk said, receiving a shrug from Lance.

“Ok. Never have I ever ate a whole pizza by myself.” Lance said, quickly going past the last question.

“What classify a whole pizza? Like what size?” Keith asked.

“Is this like a personal pan pizza or a large pizza from Pizza Hut?” Pidge asked as well.

“Large from Pizza Hut size.” Lance confirmed. All three out their fingers down.

“How have you not done that?” Keith asked Lance.

“I have a shape to maintain.”

“Says the guy who ate a whole package of chocolate chips yesterday.” Hunk teased.

“That’s much better than a whole pizza tbh.” Lance put his hands up in defense.

“Never have I ever shattered my phone screen.” Hunk stated.

Lance and Keith both put their fingers down.

“Dropped them?” Pidge asked with a small chuckle.

“Yeah....” Lance said.

“More like I threw it at a locker to see how far it would bounce down the hall....” Keith said slowly.

“Did it bounce?” Pidge asked. Keith shook his head no.

“Never have I ever been trapped in an elevator” Keith said. No one put down a finger as they looked at each other.

“Ok. Easy round.” Pidge said. “Not for long hehe.”

“Oh god, she’s going to attack one of us, aren’t you?” Lance asked

“Never have I ever kissed two different people in the same night.” Pidge smirked.

“There it is.” He said, putting a finger down.

“Spill.” Keith said, Lance sighing.

“I like parties, Ok? And I like kissing people. And sometimes, the two make me get two.” Lance said, elbowing Hunk while raising his eyebrows.

“You really are as dirty as you seem.” Hunk joked, getting a fake hurt Lance.

“I’m shattered by your words. I’ll never be ok again.” He joked while clutching his chest.

“We’ll Get Ok fast and ask a question.” Pidge said, slightly shoving him.

“Fine.  
Never have I ever not kissed someone.” He stared at Pidge, a smile on his face.

“Nice payback.” She said, lowering her finger.

“I’m glad we aren’t getting dirty yet.” Hunk said to Keith.

“Just wait.” Was Keith’s response.

“Never have I ever skipped class” Hunk said.

“Your so innocent!” Lance said. Both him and Keith put down a finger.

“I’m not surprised by this result.” Pidge said.

“Never have I ever cried while watching titanic.” Keith said.

Hunk gasped at this, putting his finger down as well. “How can you not cry while watching titanic?”

“It’s a boat. It’s sad. Big deal.” Keith said.

“Do you not have a soul?” Hunk gasped, looking at the other two’s hands and noticed that they also didn’t put down a finger. “What is wrong with you people?!”

“It’s sad, but I don’t cry at it.” Lance said , Pidge nodded.

“I’m befuddled”

“Never have I ever snuck out of the house.” Pidge said, Keith groaned.

“What’s the last time you snuck out?” Lance asked.

Keith stared off for a few moments before saying “Three weeks ago.”

“Three weeks ago?!” Pidge exclaimed. “What do you do?”

“Depends on the night. Might get laid might go for a smoke. Depends on my mood.” Keith said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You never cease to be a mystery Kogane.” Lance said.

“Why thank you. I try to be.” Keith said with a small chuckle.

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping” Pidge said.

“Surprisingly, I haven’t.” Lance said proudly.

“Same.” Keith said, the two high-fived.

“I have.” Hunk said.

“What?!” All three said in unison.

“Oh yeah. I’m surprised you two haven’t.” He said, pointing to Keith and Lance. “You I’m surprised at.” He said while looking at Pidge.

“But we’re surprised you have.” Keith explained.

“When?” Lance asked.

“Did you go with someone?” Keith asked.

“Please tell me it wasn’t here at this lake. I love the lake and I could never swim in it again if I know your balls have been exposed in it.” Pidge said.

“Last year. I went with Shay. And no not in the lake.” Hunk answered. “I don’t know... she has a pool and we thought it’d be fun.... and it really was fun.” Hunk smiled sheepishly.

“You go Hunk.” Lance said, patting his blushing friend on the back.

“Thanks.” Hunk smiled.

“OK.” Lance said, clapping his hands together. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.”

Keith slowly put down a finger.

“You did that on purpose.” Keith growled in a friendly way.

“Yep.” Lance smirked.

“When did you get a tattoo?” Hunk asked.

“Like last month. I snuck out and Lance caught me climbing up the house after a date or something and the little Shit made me do his laundry for a week or he’d tell Allura.” Keith explained, Lance smiling the whole time.

“What’s it of?” Pidge asked.

Keith rolled his shirt up a little and slightly pulled down his underwear line, showing a small paper crane on his hip.

“That’s actually really cool.” Hunk said.

“Thanks. I like it. I mean I have to like it since it’s on my body.... but yeah!” Keith said, getting a little more excited now.

“But! Have you sexted? Cause Never have I ever sexted.” Hunk said.

“Nice Segway.” Pidge said.

Lance and Keith sighed and put a finger down.

“You two are horrible.” Pidge said.

“Not horrible, just having fun.” Keith said, Lance nodded along to that.

“Never have I ever given someone a fake number.” Keith said.

Pidge frowned as she put a finger down.

“What? You Pidge?” Lance said.

“Well once I went to a party and this guy kept asking for my number but I didn’t like him so I gave him the number to Papa Johns pizza’s.” Pidge said.

Hunk, Lance, and Keith all chuckled.

“Look. He smelled and picked his nose. He was gross.” She said, throwing a cookie into her mouth.

“Well, in that note: Pidge, What have you not done?” Lance asked.

“Never have I ever fooled around in a bathroom at a party.” Pidge said.

Lance, Hunk, and Keith both put fingers down.

“OK. YOU ALL HAVE TO EXPLAIN NOW!” Pidge almost shouted.

“Lance, you first?” Hunk teased.

“Well, going back on me kissing two people in the same night question, one of those people got very lucky.” Lance said, a small smile on his face. “Hunk?”

“Shays parents came home earlier than expected. I was taking a shower and she rushed in cause she didn’t want me to get caught, but things escalated...” Hunk said, a blush coming to his cheeks.

“Keith?” Pidge said.

“To he honest, I don’t remover who the guy was cause I was drunk. BUT! I do know his dick was amazing.” Keith smirked.

“You all are disgusting.” Pidge said, glaring at the boys.

“Well my never have I ever is dumb now.” Lance said.

“You can still ask it, no matter how dumb you are.” Keith said, the other two chuckling.

“Ok mr. Smart mouth. Never have I ever gotten drunk.”

“See, you act like I haven’t.” Keith said, putting a finger down.

“You literally just said you got drunk and had sex in a bathroom.” Hunk laughed.

“You got me there.” Keith laughed.

~

“The kids are laughing.” Shiro smiled.

“Yeah. I knew this would bring them together.” Allura said.

Shiro grabbed her hand and kissed it, the two smiling wide.

“Should I let you two be alone?” Coran teased, the adults laughing now as well.

“These kids are the second best thing to happen to me.” Shiro sighed.

“What’s the first?” Coran asked.

“Allura.” Shiro smiled, looking over at his lovely fiancé.

~

_Allura sat on the counter of the kitchen. She hadn’t talked all day. All week. Shiro stood in the doorway. He knew why she was sad._

_“Hey, it’s ok.” He said. Walking over to her, putting his hands around her waist. She didn’t move._

_“We can still be happy. And this, this is a minor thing.” She looked up at this. Tears haven’t left her eyes all week._

_“A minor thing?” Oh no, she sounded mad. “A minor thing?! Shiro, I just found out I can’t have kids and you’re saying this is minor?!_

_“I’m... I’m never going to be a mom. I’m never *hic* I’m never going to hold a child of my own.” She bawled._

_Shiro hugged her tight. She clung onto him. “You can still have kids. We just have to adopt. Or foster care always has kids.”_

_She just kept crying. She has been crying a lot since the doctors visit._

_“Wait. What did you just say?” She stuttered out._

_“I said we can adopt. Or we can foster some kids. They need homes too.”_

_“Foster kids.” She said again. “Foster kids.” She repeated. A small smile forming on her face._

_She did this a few times. Shiro just stared at his fiancé. What was going on in her head was a mystery to him, but he didn’t care. She had a smile on, the first all week, he’ll do anything to make sure she doesn’t cry like this again._

~

“Thank you.” Lance said to Hunk.

Both Keith and Pidge left a few minutes ago to go to bed, leaving the two alone. Lance was hugging his knees to his chest as Hunk cleaned up the cookie remains from Pidge.

“What for?”

“Not bringing up the kiss and all. I really do appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem. I told Pidge not to, I’m more surprised she actually didn’t...” Hunk said, sitting down next to Lance.

They sat in the quiet for a moment. Both thinking. Hunk of if he should ask about it. He knew he shouldn’t, Lance has been a little awkward since then, but he was still curious.

“Hey, buddy?” Hunk started, “Can I ask.... did you like it?”

Lance stared at him for the longest time. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No. I mean... no I didn’t... but I did.....” Lance ran his fingers though his hair as he sighed. “I like Keith, but as a friend. But then he kissed me and now I’m confused and I don’t know Hunk.”

“Was the kiss good?”

“Yes. That’s the problem. The kiss was really good and it made me want to kiss him all the time, but I also don’t want to kiss him cause it’s Keith. Not some guy at school, no, this is the Keith that we grew up with and I know everything about. The same Keith that makes me so angry at times and I want to gahhh.” Lance said, falling back onto Hunks bed.

“What do I do?” Lance mumbled.

“Well, I think you should think about if you really do like him more than a friend or not than going in and messing it up. You don’t have to do this, but you do tend to have short term relationships.” Hunk said.

“I guess.” Lance sighed.

“Good. Now get up so I can go to bed.” Hunk said, slightly shoving Lance off the bed.

“Fine. Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever questions gotten from Buzzfeeds Ladylike and Ellen


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: someone does the frick frack ;)

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 9-

It was Monday morning. The sun was out, birds were singing, and Allura looked...... interesting.

She was sporting a visor cap with her hair pulled into a pony tail. Her shirt was a pink button up and her shorts beige. Her knee high socks matched her shirt and she wore running shoes on her feet. To say the least, she definitely was Coran’s niece.

Shiro come out side and chuckled to himself. While Allura did look like an absolute goof, he was her goof. And Shiro couldn’t stop smiling.

“LETS GO! UP UP UP!” Allura was yelling.

The kids groaned and lazily got up and came over to Allura, who now stood in a power pose like Captain America when he’s super proud of a thing.

“Allura, it’s 11 am. Why are you yelling this early in the morning?” Lance asked.

“11 am is not early my boy.” Coran laughed.

“It’s early for me.”

“Well, it’s a lovely day and I feel like a walk and hike is good for the family.” Allura smiled. This got the kids to groan more.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Shiro sighed, “that is, you’ll miss the ice cream shop on the way back... but that’s up to you...”

Pidge was the first to perk up at this. “Is it Sandy’s on the Lake Icecream?”

“The one and only.” Shiro smiled. He knew the moment he said it that they will one, complain the whole hike, but two, they all will go on the hike if it means ice cream.

~

“My feet hurt.” Hunk groaned.

“Are you wearing good shoes?” Allura asked, looking behind her at Hunks feet.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t have to do with the fact that I don’t walk miles at a time everyday.”

“Oh you’ll be fine.” Allura said, going back to her conversation with Coran on wether daliopo berries were a real thing or not, despite Coran insisting they were in Australia.

“My feet don’t actually hurt surprisingly.” Pidge said. She looked at the other boys.

“Hunk I’m not surprised by yours hurting, but I’m surprised by Lance and Keith’s feet not hurting at all.” Pidge started. Lance and Keith both raised an eyebrow at this. “Like I get that you do track,” she pointed to Lance, “and that’s why yours don’t hurt, but your wearing converse and we’re on solid rock. Nothing?”

Lance shook his head no. “You do realize I could run this no problem, right?”

“Don’t he cocky.” Pidge replied.

Keith chuckled at that. “You though,” Pidge now directed her attention at the oldest, “your feet should be dead. How are you fine with this?”

“Well I don’t run or do exercise like Lance but I do exercise and enjoy an occasional jog every so often.” Keith said. “And yeah, my shoes aren’t the best for a hike but they don’t hurt to bad. I’m starting to feel it a little in my heal and toes.”

“So your not painless, just a little pain?” Pidge asked, Keith nodded.

“I’m other words, I’m not the only one suffering?” Hunk asked.

“I think we’re all suffering in the fact that Shiro said this would be a half hour and it’s been fifty minutes.” Lance said rather loud.

“I won’t buy you ice cream if you nag me to much.” Shiro smirked.

Lance didn’t say anything for a while.

~

_“I want mint!” Pidge exclaimed. Shiro shushed her as he picked her up to see all the flavors._

_“Ok ok, inside voice.” He smiled at Pidge. “One small mint in a bowl for her.” Shiro said to the ice cream served. He smiled and started scooping as the other kids looked at all the options_

_“Why is that one Blue?” Lance asked._

_“It’s blue moon ice cream. Comes straight from the moon!” Allura giggled._

_“The moons a solid piece of rock floating through space that is getting a few centimeters farther from us each year and has a million craters and uncharted territory that we have never seen, and your telling me that ice cream comes from those craters?” Keith went on._

_Allura, Shiro, And the ice cream server all looked dumbfounded by that._

_“Well if course.” Shiro quickly said. “Why else do you think it takes a big rocket to go get it?”_

_Keith took that answer then looked at the other flavors._

_“I want that one. With all the chocolate chips and chocolate.” Hunk said, pointing his finger to the glass._

_The server came over and got him his small bowl as well._

_“Lance? Keith? What do you two want?” Allura asked, squaring down next to them._

_“Pistachio.” Keith said._

_“Pist-what-shi-o?” Lance asked, his face reading confusion._

_“The green one.” Keith pointed._

_“You sure?” Shiro asked, making sure that Keith knew what he was getting. Keith nodded, signaling the server to get a small bowl at Shiro’s sigh as he said “Alright”_

_“Lance, your last. What’s it gonna be?” Allura asked._

_Lance looked up and down the case one more time before saying “peanut butter.”_

_“Good choice. A personal favorite.” The server said._

_Once all the kids got their ice cream and the adults paid (and got their own ice cream), the family sat outside at a table where the kids made a mess of their faces._

_“What’s this place called?” Hunk asked._

_“Sandy’s on the Lake.” Shiro said between licks._

_“Well Sandy does a damn good job that’s for sure.” Hunk said, spooning more ice cream into his mouth._

~

“Ahh Sandy’s. Still as good as ever.” Hunk said as he licked his chocolate chip extreme from a cone, the same thing he got as a kid and will get when he’s old.

“Idk. I feel the options got less.” Pidge said. She was scooping out strawberry shortcake flavored ice cream from her bowl.

“That comes with time and money though.” Keith said, licking his cone of Pistachio ice cream.

Lance still doesn’t understand how Keith can eat that like nothing. It truthfully made him want to throw up. Wait now I want to throw up when I see Keith? Make up your mind feelings!

“Lance, you’ve been quiet. Anything on your mind?” Hunk asked.

Lance looked up from his bowl of Carmel sea salt at the others. “What?”

“Yeah, anything on your mind?” Pidge teased. “Anyone?” Lance and Keith’s cheeks both got a soft blush to them. Lance sighed and got up, going to see the adults as they paid.

“Pidge.” Hunk said.

“I was joking.” Pidge said defeated to the two boys.

Both Pidge and Hunk looked at Keith, who now was trying hard to hide a blush by stuffing his mouth with ice cream. That way, he can’t talk. Smart huh?

Well it was smart till he got a massive brain freeze and the two laughed at it, but it did get rid of the flush.

Meanwhile, Allura somehow was getting a compliment on her outfit. How?, Lance had no idea.

“You ok kiddo?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, just sleepy.” Lance said, scooping more into his mouth.

The adults did notice something was off with him. He wasn’t all the best when they left, and he and Keith have been avoiding each other the past two days. Allura wasn’t sure what to do about the tension.

“You know, I was going to try that flavor. How is it?” She asked, hoping that what ever was on his mind would go away.

It sort of worked, Lance gave his spoon to Allura who then said she might take his bowl cause it was so good, making him laugh and fight her off. So yeah, it kind of worked.

~

The walk back to the camp sight was much quieter than on the way there. Mostly cause everyone was full of ice cream and ready for a nap. But also cause it was a long ass trail and they had no energy to talk AND hike at the same time.

They didnt get lost in the woods completely, they did have a minor detour due to Coran reading the map upside down for a mile, but they did make it back.

And as soon as they did, Pidge jumped into the hammock and was out in a second.

“I feel ya.” Lance said as he passed Pidge. She gave a weak thumbs up.

“Anyone up for a game of cards?” Coran asked.

“I’ll pass.” Keith said, walking pass the older man into the Cabin.

“I’ll join you Coran.” Shiro said, sitting down at the picnic table across from the ginger.

“As much as I nag the kids for being lazy, I am going to join them in a nap.” Allura said, going inside as well.

~

Lance went right to his room, not bothering to close the door all the way before laying in bed. He closed his eyes but he couldn’t sleep. He haven’t really slept in a few days now.

Any time he closes his eyes, he sees Keith standing in front of him about to kiss him. It wakes Lance up constantly and it’s messing with his feelings more. Does this mean he does like Keith, or that he’s scared of those thoughts of Keith like that?

Lance has been reading more Milk and Honey lately. And normally it helps, but right now it’s been amplifying his gay thoughts, and he’s not sure if that’s all good.

_“you may not have been my first love_  
but you were the love that made  
all the other loves  
irrelevant”

_Well that’s helpful now. Gee thanks book for reopening the kiss._

_“you’ve touched me_  
without even  
touching me”

_Ok. This is ridicules. I don’t think of Keith touching me, that’s gross. Well, other than that time I thought about him holding my hand and hugging me and- Shut up brain. You don’t like Keith. He’s slept with guys all the time just for sex. You are not falling into that hole._

_“how do you turn_  
a forest fire like me  
so soft i turn into  
running water”

_Keith can’t make me running water cause he’s the forest fire, not me. Get it right book._

_Unless..... I made him softer..... he kissed me after reading this book.... and he does calm down more after I say something..... shit brain why do you keep making me like and hate Keith?!_

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a soft knock came from his door. Lance sighed as he said “come in.” His door opening a little to let the other in.

“Can we talk?”

~

Shiro and Coran played in silence for a while, both not wanting the other to know what they had. This has been going on since they started.

Coran smiled as he put down a wild card, changing the deck to Green.

“You dirty old man.” Shiro said, Coran just smirked. “How do you expect me to get you back when I have eleven cards and your two away from an uno when you play cards like that?”

“Luck of the draw my boy.” Coran smiled, leaning back a little and going through his three cards.

Shiro sighed. He could easily play a draw Two, but last time he did that Coran threw four down at him, which is how he got so many cards that he has now.

“This is easily harder than rocket science. And I should know, I do it.” Shiro mumbled. Coran lost it at that.

~

“I don’t know Hunk. It’s so confusing.” Lance exclaimed. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “Sasha’s right. I am a homosexual loser.”

“Alright, one, you are not a loser and no one said that, and two, you’re bi. You can like both Lance and you have. You know this.”

“She called me a fag and told me it’s impossible to like both. What if she’s right and I’m just now realizing this?” Lance had tears forming in his eyes. “What-what if Keith kissing me proves that I am full gay and not half gay?”

“Lance,” Hunk sighed, pulling him in for a hug. Lance immediately started to bawl in Hunks shoulder. “You are an amazing person and so what if you’re gay or straight or both. If doesn’t matter as long as you’re happy.

“Look,” he held Lance out so they looked at each other face to face. “You crying about this is honestly hilarious. You’re Lance McClain, one of he most popular and handsome guys in school, track running star, can manage to date both guys and girls happily, and have an amazing family who loves you. And your crying cause of something Sasha said as she broke up with you and you think she’s right? Lance she cheated on you and called you a liar for telling the truth. You don’t need her or that.

“You need someone who makes you happy and that you want to cuddle up to and kiss and talk about your day to. And if happens to be Keith then it is. If it’s isn’t then it wasn’t meant to be.” Hunk sighed as he finished. Lance had stopped crying now and was sniffling instead.

“You’re a great guy. I think you need to think about what this all means before rushing in head first still confused.”

“But What if he didn’t mean it?” Lance asked. Hunk chuckled at that.

“If he didn’t like you then he wouldn’t have kissed you. And by how long he’s let you avoid him and that he’s leaving you space, I’m pretty sure it’s a safe bet he likes you Lance.”

“Hunk. As much as that helps, and trust me, it does, Keith’s a fuckboy. He’s done it with so many guys and I’m a little worried he doesn’t like me for me but suddenly got interest in my pants.” Lance countered.

“And you haven’t dated around?”

“Not for sex. For feelings. Keith..... Keith sometimes acts like he doesn’t have any. And I have too many....” Lance said, getting more confused now.

“Just don’t rush into anything, ok?” Hunk asked, putting a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I guess.”

~

_“What the hell is that?” Shiro groaned._

_He looked over at the nightstand clock. 2:34 am. Allura just stirred next to him. Shiro sighed as he threw his covers over onto Allura, who quickly took in his warm blankets and snuggled into them. He put his slippers on and went down the hall._

_“The hell is that.” He mumbled._

_Shiro opened Hunks door, seeing the boy was asleep. Then Lance’s room, nope also asleep._

_The hell is that?_

_It went so fast. Shiro opening Keith’s room, then the confusion of “what is he doing?” To “oh my fucking god he’s having sex!”_

_“The fuck is going on!” Shiro yelled. Keith’s head poked up and looked terrified. The other person fell out of the bed and scruied out the window._

_“Are you kidding me?! Are you fucking shitting on me?!” Shiro yelled._

_Allura ran in, wide awake and very confused._

_“What is happening?!” She asked in her tired-worried state._

_Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all peeked their heads out their doors, only to hear Shiro yell “What’s happening?! Keith’s having fucking sex in our house at 2 in the god damn morning!”_

_“I-I can explain.” Keith started, only to be cut off by Shiro and Allura yelling at him._

_“Oh I bet you can! I bet you have a wonderful excuse as to why you were fucking!” Allura yelled._

_“Your grounded. For a month! We’ll talk about this in the morning!” Shiro yelled, slamming his door shut and stare at the other three._

_“Get your asses to bed now.” He growled, and all their doors closed._

_Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose and sighed. Allura grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to bed._

_“So we’re locking his window right?” Allura sighed._

_“If I find out who he was sleeping with, that boys a dead man.” Shiro groaned._

~

Shiro sighed. Coran cheered, winning sunk for the 5th time in a row. Allura came outside from her nap.

“You suck at this.” She chuckled, seeing Coran’s score compared to Shiro’s.

“Yeah. I know. UNOs not the easiest game, but then again, What is an easy game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren’t expecting Keith to do with a past boyfriend huh? No it wasn’t Lance. Keith was like..... 16 when that happened?   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I wrote the ice cream thing based on my own experience up north walking to the ice cream shop, although I don’t have awkward tension during it between be an a crush.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Me:works on two fictions at the same time on different devices  
> Also me: they happen to be from different fandoms and I somehow haven’t mixed the two (and one of them I’m not posting till it’s completed so that might be a while)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> To whomever let a kudos at 1 am, are you ok? Please get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

I’m sorry I haven’t posted in a while. 

Finals are coming up, my sister moved out and I’m moving into her room, work, and some other minor things kind of made me have not as much free time. 

And when I do have free time is the only time I don’t have any inspiration to write. Figures. 

I will upload the next chapter soon, but I also can’t promise a set schedule when class is done cause I still do have other things to handle and I want this fiction to be good. For me to keep it like how it is I don’t want to be tied to a schedule and write to get it out. I want to write for fun. 

I hope you all understand. And I thank you guys for being so nice and patient. 

If you have any questions of the fiction or such just leave a comment and I’ll try to get to it when I can. (I normally check Ao3 like three or four times a day but again, no set schedule as to when those times are) (normally when I wake up, twice during the day, and before bed is when I check)

Thanks again guys. Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who wrote something?

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 10-

 

Keith was so annoyed with himself when they got back to the cabin, wanting to talk with Lance about what happened and not. 

 

He does want to, just anytime he wants to bring it up someone comes up to them, and this is something he feels needs to be dealt with the two of them alone. Anytime he feels is the right time, the universe decided to through something in his way. 

 

So when he got back he flopped on his bed and screamed in his pillow, hating himself for not pulling Lance aside for the thousandth time. It’s when he heard Lance come up stairs is when he got his courage back. That is, till he heard Hunk and Lance talk about Keith. Keith slouched down further into his bed, listening to his own breathing and the mumbled voices of the room next over. 

 

Lance is right. Keith is a fuck boy. He’s dated multiple people for months at a time before going to the next. He doesn’t know much about the people he dates personally but he knew a lot of guys physical. And he gets why Lance doesn’t like that. 

 

Lance is a romantic at heart. He loves to do those cheesy rom-com things like go strolling down the beach or give each other flowers for the hell of it or cuddling in bed cause you enjoy the others company. And that’s not who Keith is. 

 

Not yet at least. 

 

He closed his eyes, going over what happened when he kissed Lance. 

 

He liked it. He liked the kiss. And by what Hunk and Lance are saying next door, Lance did too. But Lance is confused, on his sexuality, the kiss, and on Keith. 

 

He sighed to himself and quietly snuck out the room and down the stairs. He noticed Shiro and Coran playing an intense game of Uno as he walked behind the cabin onto a trail, taking a walk to clear his mind. 

 

~

 

“I’m so bored.” Pidge groaned. 

 

She plopped down on the bench of the picnic table next to Allura. 

 

“Well you could do a puzzle. Or if you go and get a game I’ll play with you.” Allura offered, Pidge groaned louder in response, now putting her head on the table as well. 

 

“Oh I don’t get why you groan like that. It’s wonderful out here!” Coran said, taking a very dramatic sniff of the outdoors. 

 

“It’s not that.” Pidge sat up now. “It’s just that I read all the books I brought and you can only swim so much and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You could go see what the others are doing. I bet they’ll find something.” Allura said, going back to her embroidery. 

 

“I can’t do that. Hunk and Lance are upstairs and I don’t want to impose on them and I have no clue in hell where Keith is.”

 

“Hmm.” Allura hummed. “Well would you like to learn how to embroider?” She joked. 

 

What she didn’t expect was for Pidge to actually take her up on the offer. 

 

Allura can sew. She made all of their Halloween costumes when they were little, patched all the holes they ripped in their jeans, and made stuffed animals ripped off arms magically attached again. 

 

And while she was a great seamstress, she could do even better embroidery. Allura mostly did it for fun, never on a major thing or for a job. She found it relaxing and took her mind of stuff. Mostly Allura embroidered when she was up north at the cabin or when on vacation and had a lazy day, not as much at home. 

 

She likes to at home as well, but home has work and grading kindergarten papers and her own four kids and sports and band and chaos that she never had time too. Now she still did make time for herself, and the kids knew when to let Allura be otherwise she might make a giant lion out of fabric that could eat you. 

 

“I guess so.” Pidge said.

 

She sat up and looked at what exactly Allura was doing. Allura would thread her needle through the hoop and back and through and back over and over and over. 

 

“Is that it?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Yep. Not that hard. Here, I’ll get a hoop ready for you. Pick out your thread.” Allura handed Pidge her box of thread. Pidge smiled. 

 

~

 

_“Have you seen my passport?”_

 

_“I think it’s on the counter.”_

 

_“Ahh. Thanks.”_

 

_Pidge day there as the adults ran around her. Her LEGO tower was getting quiet tall, her grandma watching from the couch as it got taller and taller. Grandma chuckled to herself, threading her needle through fabric over and over again._

 

_Matt and Sam Holt ran around the house as they packed their large bags. Pidge didn’t know they they were so worried or what exactly they were picking for, but she knew she’s gonna get a lot of presents when they return._

 

_“Ok. Now all I have to do is pack toiletries and myself.” Sam said, dropping his suitcase down next to the front door. “Thanks again mom for watching Katie while we’re away.”_

 

_“No problem sweetie.” Grandma smiled. “She’s so energetic and smart. Kind of like you.”_

 

_“Dad, how hot is the Asia?” Matt asked as he came tumbling down the stairs._

 

_“For heavens sake.” Sam mumbled._

 

_Grandma looked back at Pidge. She now had to stand on her tip toes to build her tower. How it hasn’t fallen over yet amazed the elder._

 

_“What are you building dear?” She put down her embroidery hoop, flowers littered the fabric, all fake and made with thread._

 

_“My house.” Pidge said._

 

_“Your house? It’s not that tall.”_

 

_“Not my now house. My future house. See!”_

 

_She spin the tower around where grandma could see. It wasn’t one solid tower or hollow in the inside. No, Pidge has floors and even an elevator. Each floor had a person and a few other small bricks serving as a bed or kitchen._

 

_“My word.” She whispered out, amazed at the three year olds work._

 

_“Each floor is for my family and friends. Yours is at the bottom cause you have a hard time with stairs. And mines up high, right under Matt, and he’s under mommy and daddy’s floor!”_

 

_“Why isn’t your floor at the very top?”_

 

_“Because mommy and daddy are the top of the house now so why wouldn’t they be in this one?” Pidge looked genuinely confused as to why grandma would as that._

 

_Grandma couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Sam came back downstairs then, Matt following him with a suitcase._

 

_“I think we have everything for our studies.” Matt said, setting his case down next to Sam’s._

 

_“Just think. So much history unexplored and we get to see it and learn of all these ancient cultures.” Sam marveled on._

 

_“I just hope we don’t get lost. I couldn’t handle not being away from this cutie.” Matt said, squatting down next to Pidge and squeezing her cheeks._

 

_“You think I couldn’t either?!” Sam joked, picking Pidge up and twirling her around. She laughed so loud._

 

_“Moms gonna be home in a few days, but until then grandmas gonna stay with you. Alright?” Sam said._

 

_“When are you coming back?” Pidge asked._

 

_“A month. Then, you’ll never be without us again.”_

 

_“Promise?”_

 

_“Promise.”_

 

~

 

“Son of a Bitch!” Pidge exclaimed, quickly sucking in her thumb which she stabbed.... again. 

 

“Language!” Shiro yelled from the shed. 

 

“How do you do this without stabbing you self all the time?” 

 

Allura shrugged her shoulders. “I still do, just not as often. It takes time a practice.” She pauses her work and looked over at the others. “Pidge, that’s so good!”

 

“Really?” Pidge asked, raising an unsure eyebrow. “It’s pretty crap next to yours.”

 

“Well that’s just cause Allura could out sew Betsy Ross. Allura right Pidge, this is really good.” Coran said next to the two. He was currently playing solitaire and losing to himself. 

 

Pidge smiles at both of their compliments. Her hoop had a off white fabric with planets scattered about. She was adding the stars when they made her smile that wide. 

 

“I think I’m gonna make you sew more.” Allura chuckled, giving an elbow shove to Pidge’s side. 

 

“Well not too much. As soon as we get home it’s back to science and history.” Pidge chuckled. 

 

~

 

“The hell?” Keith said to himself. 

 

He cautioned himself as he walked over the path, seeing a pile of bear guts? No, deer guts. It was close to the path, about a few feet off, and smelled absolutely awful. 

 

The deer was clearly dead, having bleed into multiple plants and it’s organs open to the air. 

 

Keith just stared at it. _Who the hell guts a deer and leaves it in the woods?_ He thought to himself. A tree branch crack behind him caught his attention. 

 

“Oh hell no. I’ve played Until Dawn and I am not getting killed.” He whispered, taking off in a run. He probably was over reacting, a squirrel could have made that noise. But he was not taking the chances. 

 

“Shit!” Keith said as he miss stepped and fell to the ground and rolled down a hill. Once down rolling, he laid their and listened. Nothing. 

 

Then, he let out the loudest sigh, both from running and his common sense of a squirrel catching up to him. 

 

It was a nice spot, where he landed. He sat up and saw trees and over grown green grass. Flowers littered the ground, all brightly colored and showing off. A few bunnies and squirrels ran at the sight and noise of him. 

 

It was peaceful. 

 

He didn’t like it. 

 

Peaceful meant happy and content. And it left him in silence and to his own mind. And at the moment, he didn’t like his own mind or thoughts. Why, cause they were right and he didn’t like the answer. 

 

It was wrong what he did, kissing Lance so sudden. And yeah he doesn’t know why he did it but he’s not mad at himself for it. He is mad at himself though for putting Lance through a confusing mind scape that Keith created. 

 

If it wasn’t for Keith kissing Lance, Lance wouldn’t be quiet and would instead be loud and obnoxious. He wouldn’t be curled up in a ball as and confused on his sexuality again, he’d be flirting with any person that breathed. He wouldn’t be crying over his feelings and Keith, he’d be fighting and picking on Keith. 

 

Which is why Keith isn’t going to act on it. Maybe it was good that the universe kept them apart. Maybe it was what he and Lance need. 

 

He does still like Lance, but the Cuban boy is right. At the end of the day, Keith likes to fool around more than get to know a person and Lance likes to know the person before fooling around. The two don’t mix and wouldn’t work out. At least, in Keith’s mind they won’t. 

 

After a few seconds of staring off at the forest, Keith heard a stick crack again. _Calm down it’s nothing_. Keith thought, standing up and turning around, bumping into a chest. He’s never screamed so loud in his life. 

 

~

 

“I like Keith.” Lance said. Hunk looked up from the chess game. “But I hate Keith.” Hunk looked back down. “But I like him.”

 

“Do you or do you not? Cause I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for the past two minutes.” Hunk sighed. 

 

“What if he’s changed?” 

 

“What?” Hunk sighed. 

 

“Yeah, like.....” Lance fumbled on his words. “What if this is his way of showing that he wants a long term and real relationship? What if he hasn’t come to me about it cause he doesn’t know how to?”

 

“It’s a possibility.” 

 

“Oh my god! What if he hasn’t come to me cause he’s waiting for me to come to him? Hunk I’m an idiot!”

 

“And idiot who still hasn’t made their move.” Hunk motioned to the chess board untouched. 

 

“This is more important.”

 

“That’s a matter of opinion.”

 

“Hunk.” Lance whined. “What am I going to do?” 

 

“Look, you can either take your turn, or you can go and find Keith and talk about this whole thing since you can’t let this rest and are ignoring my advise of not rushing in.” Hunk sighed. 

 

Lance stared at him and bit his lip. Hunks right. Lance is still confused and still doesn’t know how he feels on the matter. Rushing to Keith would be a stupid idea and could make things worst.....

 

“You know where Keith is?” 

 

~

 

_“Allura, can I be the Pythagorean theorem?” Pidge asked. She was tugging at Allura’s skirt._

 

_“What?” She asked. How does Pidge know what that is?_

 

_“Halloween! I wanna be the Pythagorean theorem.” She said, pointing to the halloween section of costume on the store._

 

_That’s right, halloween was coming up, which means she has to get costumes and candy._

 

_“I don’t know how we are going to do that. Are you sure you want to be that?” Allura asked, how the hell is a child going to be geometry._

 

_Pidge then looked confused and in deep thought. Allura went back to looking at the fruit, deciding which is a good bag._

 

_Shiro walked up then with the boys. Hunk was holding Shiro’s hand while Keith and Lance ran around each other._

 

_“Pi! 3.141269! Or I think that’s it...” Pidge exclaimed._

 

_“Why is Pidge talking about pi?” Shiro asked, dropping his items in the cart._

 

_“Allura said I would be hard for me to be the Pythagorean theorem for halloween so I wanna be pi instead!” She said, jumping up and down._

 

“ _Oooooo halloween is soon.” Hunk the said._

 

_All the boys eyes lit up, thinking of what they were going to be._

 

_“I wanna be a ninja.” Keith yelled. He then attempted to do ninja moves on the ground._

 

_“Can I be Batman?” Hunk asked to Shiro, staring up at the man._

 

_“I don’t see why not?” Shiro answered._

 

_They started continuing on, finishing their grocery shopping._

 

_“What about you Lance? What do you want to be for Halloween?” Hunk asked as they walked._

 

_The boy was in deep concentration about this. He stayed quiet until they were looking at cheese, which is when he yelled out “Link!”_

 

_“What?” Allura asked. Why are they so loud about everything?_

 

_“Link! From Legend of Zelda. I want to be Link!” He said. Then he ran around Hunk, who then was joined by Keith, then Pidge, and suddenly Shiro was saying for them to calm down as Allura shook her head._

 

_It wasn’t till they were in the car and the kids were passed out asleep, probably from running around so much, that Allura and Shiro actually talked about Halloween._

 

_“I don’t know how we can get all the costumes and candy when we barely make it month to month on bills.” Shiro sighed._

 

_Allura slouched back in her seat and thought about it. Shiro turned the car on, and was pulling out of the parking lot when it hit her._

 

_“We make the costumes.” She whispered._

 

_“We make them?”_

 

_“Yeah. I have an ok hand in sewing. Coran is really good. And you can learn in the process. It will save money and the kids won’t care as long as their what they want to be.”_

 

_“Yeah. Yeah. We make them.” Shiro smiled. “How do you think of all these things?”_

 

_“Just a family gene.”_

 

~

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” Pidge said. Her planets now had a few colors in them instead of one. 

 

“You’re amazing at this.” Allura smiled. Her hoop had multiple lions on it, two adults and four cubs. Each one in her mind a different member of the family. 

 

Shiro was the black lion, the largest of them all. He was like the leader of them all. Then next to him was Allura, the pink lion. Her lion was curled up into the black lion. The orange lion in the back was Coran. A yellow lion cub was sitting on top of the orange lion, that one was Hunk. The blue and red lion were playing in the front, being Lance and Keith. And Pidge was the green lion, pawing at the feet of the black lion. 

 

Allura smiles to herself. She remembered coming home after long days, seeing the kids play “Voltron”, a little game they made. Each of the kids were a paladin, of course in their favorite color. 

 

Shiro would switch roles, somedays playing the evil Zarkon, who was a purple pillow with an angry face drawn on, and someday being the black paladin and helping the others fight the Zarkon pillow. Allura would join in as the princess. Somedays the kids would “protect her from Zarkon and his Galrs forces”. She chuckled to herself remembering the small things that made the house be filled with laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok firstly, this is not turning into a mystery/horror story. Keith just had a scare..... and a friend....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating a lot. I got busy with school and work, but now college is done so I don't have that, but I work full time so I'm still not sure when I will update.
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 11-

 

“The hell are you doing out here?!” Keith yelled. 

 

“Me? What about you?” Shiro chuckled. 

 

Keith sighed, calming himself down. “Took a walk. Cleared my mine.”

 

“Uh huh.” Shiro smirked. “And is that why you were sitting in the woods covered in dirt?” 

 

“I fell.”

 

“Yeah. Ok.” Shiro sarcastically said. 

 

“Why are you here anyways?” Keith scuffed. 

 

“Well I saw you come out here and I thought I’d follow you. Make sure you’re safe, ya know?” Shiro shrugged. 

 

Keith just squinted at him. He walked around him back up the hill he fell from and towards camp. 

 

“So what were you clearing your mind of?” Shiro said, following him. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Right. So you were clearing your mind of nothing. Makes a lot of sense.” Sarcasm didn’t always came easy to Shiro, but when it did he used it. It pissed the kids off. 

 

Keith stopped and turned around. “Look. I don’t know exactly, ok? I’m confused and annoyed at myself and I just wanted to think without distractions.” 

 

“So I’m a distraction?” His parental side kicked in. 

 

“No. Not you, just.... I wanted to be alone.”

 

Shiro watched as Keith got quiet and hung his head low. “You wanna talk about whatever is bugging you?”

 

~

 

_“I don’t know Matt. What if she doesn’t like me like I like her?” Shiro said._

 

_He was freaking out. His date with Allura was in twenty minutes and he was driving as fast as he could. Matt’s voice chuckled through Shiro’s phone._

 

_“Dude she’s been dating you for four months. Why are you still like this?”_

 

_“Because she’s special Matt. I’ve never meet anyone like her before.” Matt would have gagged at Shiro’s love struck eyes._

 

_“Well I could say the same boring rom-com shit anytime you call about this, but I don’t feel like it. OH! Dad got information on his next exploration and he said I might be able to go with!”_

 

_“That’s awesome! Where’s it at?” Shiro asked. He could see the restaurant up the road now._

 

_“I think he said Asia. Not sure yet. But that’s a year or a year and half out so don’t have to worry too much yet.”_

 

_“Yeah I guess. Hey I’m here so I’ll talk later.”_

 

_“If later you call about how god gorgeous Allura looked or how amazing and funny she is then I’m hanging up on you.”_

 

_“Byeeee.” Shiro said, hanging up on Matt. Ironic huh?_

 

_He quickly fixed his hair and made sure he looked good before going inside. He waited for her at a table. It Haden’s even been five minutes before she was there._

 

_And by god did she look stunning. Her hair was pulled into a bun, a nice red dress draped down her body elegantly, and her face was so perfect he wanted to kiss every spot of it. And she did chuckle as she sat down, seeing Shiro star struck again._

 

_“You look amazing.” He gasped out._

 

_“And you don’t look to bad yourself.” She smiled._

 

_They ordered their food, got wine, talked about their days. All the boring stuff. Shiro couldn’t get his eyes off her the whole time._

 

_He also couldn’t get over the fact that this girl who he’s been crushing on since the first day of his English class is his girlfriend. He thought he was a total idiot when he asked her out, but that all changed when she said yes._

 

_“So I’m thinking,” Allura said, taking Shiro out of his thoughts, “we get dessert to go and watch Monsters Inc.” she took her fork and reached across to his plate to steal a potato._

 

_“Why Monsters Inc.?” Shiro questioned. He reached over and stole a green bean._

 

_“Because Coran’s told the class of kindergarteners I’m interning for that I hadn’t seen it and they give me grief everyday for it. So I figured I’d show those little shits.”_

 

_Shiro chuckled. “God you’re so hot.”_

 

_She made a funny smile face. The one where you bend your face down and look at someone with a million chins and a goofy grin on. That face._

 

_“I take it back.” Shiro said. “You’re smoking hot.”_

 

~

 

“Why did you tell me that? You talk and treat Allura like that now.” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Because I didn’t think Allura liked me. And it turned out she did and was feeling the same way, just neither of us acted on it. If it weren’t for class getting out early that day, I wouldn’t have met her, dated her, got engaged to her, and wouldn’t have fostered you or Hunk or Pidge and mostly Lance.” Shiro said. 

 

He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I get it. It’s scary, acting on your feelings and not sure if the other party feels the same way. But you can’t hide and run from it. You two have to talk about this eventually.”

 

Keith sighed. “I know. I just.... I just don’t want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward.”

 

“It’ll only be ruined or awkward if you let it be.” Shiro smiled. 

 

~

 

_“He’s right in here.”_

 

_Shiro and Allura smiled at the social worker. She seemed nice. Seemed._

 

_The room was small, like all rooms for foster kids. It contained a small twin sized bed, a dresser and a desk with a chair. All were worn and all clearly second hand._

 

_Shiro and Allura slowly walked into the room. Keith was on the makeshift bed and looked away from them, knees to his chest. They were told Keith was touchy and didn’t connect well with adults._

 

_“Hi Keith.” Allura said shyly._

 

_Keith turned and looked at her briefly, just briefly, before looking away again._

 

_“How are you?” Allura said. The way she talked was soft, like she was talking to a lost puppy or an afraid animal._

 

_Keith just shrugged his little shoulders. Shiro leaned against the doorway, making a creaking sound. Keith turned and at this._

 

_Shiro now got a good look at the boy. His hair was as black as ever and his hair was a ruffled mess. Almost like how JK Rowling wrote of what Harry Potters hair was, not what it was in the movies. His eyes were a bright purple, a color Shiro hadn’t seen on anyone._

 

_His clothes were baggy on him, showing off his skinny bones. Clearly he needs more protein and to get some milk. He had a few bandages on his knees and hands, along with bruises. The social worker did say he got into fights and has a short temper._

 

_“Why...” Keith started to say, but decided against it._

 

_“It’s ok. You can ask.” Shiro said. He didn’t know what got the boy to question him but if it was talking then it was progress._

 

_It took Keith a moment of staring at the man before finally asking “Why is your hair grey?”_

 

_Shiro and Allura chuckled a little at this. “Well, you see,” Shiro stood up more and walked over to the desk, sitting down in the hardwood chair that no human could be comfortable in, “It’s because my job is stressful. And due to stress, it made my hair go grey.”_

 

_“Why is it stressful?”_

 

_“Well, I help make astronauts go to space. And that’s a lot of math and brain power.”_

 

_“Have you met astronauts?”_

 

_“I have.”_

 

_“Have you been to space?”_

 

_“Not yet, but I’m planning on going.”_

 

_Keith just stared at Shiro more, squinting his little eyes. He slowly nodded his head to the adults surprise._

 

_“Right,” he sarcastically stated, “And my dad’s not in jail.”_

 

_Quickly he turned away from the two adults and buried his face in his knees again._

 

_“Please go.” He whimpered, soft tears threatened to come out of his eyes._

 

_Allura and Shiro did go, they didn’t want to force Keith into anything or make him mad. As soon as they closed the door to the room, Allura stated “I will make sure that child is happy no matter the costs.” As tears formed in her eyes._

 

~

 

Shiro watched as Keith walked ahead on the trail. He hasn’t talked since the talk in Lance. Shiro smiles to himself.

 

Keith used to be so close minded and quiet and angry, this is totally different now. Now Keith is willing to go out of his comfort zone, he’s still quiet but he is loud around the family, and he’s willing to give love a try instead of punching it away. 

 

Even if Keith doesn’t see it, he really has grown up. Shiro got a little sad from this, but it’s life, and he knew when they took him in that Keith would grow up and he would make them sad and happy and cry in anger and cry in joy. It’s parenting. 

 

~

 

“Where’s Keith?” Lance’s asked. 

 

Allura and Pidge looked up from their embroidery at him. “Not sure.” Allura said. 

 

“He and Shiro went for a walk. Why do you ask?” Coran said from the fire pit. 

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Pidge smiled. Her shit eating grin pissed Lance off. 

 

“Because Hunk and I were going to play UNO and I was gonna ask him and you. You’re embroidering so I assumed no and I couldn’t find him.” Lance said. He internally congratulated himself on his quick lie. 

 

“Well I’ll tell him you were looking for him.” Allura smiled. 

 

Lance walked back inside. Damn. Now how is he gonna talk to Keith?

 

~

 

Hunk waited upstairs as Lance ran out and skipped down the stairs. He signed to himself. 

 

No matter how much Lance says he’s not going to rush in, Hunk knows he’s going to. He’s gonna run in and give too much love and want to be fixed and not get any back and end up more broken than before. It’s how he always was. 

 

He sighed and put away their unfinished chess game. He got up and went to his own room, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. 

 

It wasn’t long till Lance was suddenly upstairs again and questioning why he put the game away. 

 

“What do you mean? You ran off to get Keith.”

 

“Yeah well he’s on a walk so I can’t do anything about that now.” Lance shrugged. “Wanna play uno?”

 

Hunk chuckled. “Sure”

 

~

 

“I don’t think so now.” Lance said. 

 

Hunk looked up from us deck of cards. The adults were down in the kitchen making dinner. Keith had returned but Lance was busy and he said it could wait, which made Hunk really happy. 

 

“What?” Hunk asked. 

 

“The other day you asked if I wonder what my life would be like if I never went into foster care. What would have happened if we stayed.” Lance said. “And at first, I did miss them, and I still do miss my family, but I don’t miss all of it. It was probably good I was taken away.”

 

“Why would you say that? You’re family’s still alive.”

 

“Yeah, but my father wasn’t the nicest and best man. He has been to jail before and I bet he went back after I left. Red.”

 

Lance put down a wild card. Damn, Hunk has no reds. He drew a card. 

 

“I guess so. I can’t really judge you on your past life cause I didn’t live it or know it like you did.” Hunk sighed. Lance put down a skip card. _This bitch._

 

“Yeah, but I still do miss them. Just..... just not all the moments and situations. Uno.”

 

Hunk sighed. He had twelve cards, no way in hell was he winning this round. He put down his wild card and changed it to blue, only for Lance to place his blue 5 down in victory. 

 

~

 

_“Shut up!”_

 

_Lance looked up from his legos. His older sister Maria sighed. She didn’t stop building her house._

 

_“Don’t worry. Papa’s just mad again.” She said with no emotion._

 

_Lance shrugged it off for now. She knows what she’s talking about. She is older than him, but only by two years. But still. He focused on his own structure. What he was building was a question not even he knew the answer to. He was searching for something through the tub of LEGO’s when his father yelled “You Bitch I said SHUT UP!”_

 

_Lance didn’t like when his father yelled. Not to his mother or siblings. Maria did stop building at this, she also looked up. Both children looked down the hall where the noise was coming through._

 

_“I’ll see what’s happening. It’s ok.” Mama said._

 

_She carefully put down the youngest of the McClain kids, Ana, into her crib. Then Lance and Maria watched as she walked down the hall and cautiously into the room. Both didn’t start their legos again, but rather sat up and was on alert when their father and mother started yelling again._

 

_“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Mama screamed._

 

_“GET OUT OF HERE!”_

 

_“IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT OUR CHILDREN?!”_

 

_“I SAID GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!”_

 

_Lance’s eyes were wide. His oldest sisters Sophia, who’s 16, and Juliet, who’s 13, ran out of the kitchen. They looked around and took action. Dominic, Lance’s brother who was 9, ran downstairs. Juliet grabbed Ana from the crib and shushed her, going outside._

 

_Lance watched it happen. His mother falling out the room into the hallway, holding her face. His father climbing on top of her and started punching her. Sophia grabbing Lance and pulling him out of the house. Maria and Dominic running out...._

 

_... His nine year old Rebeca run out of the room crying, holding only a sheet around her naked body._

 

_Lance didn’t know what happened, and he wouldn’t get explained till he was older. But he knew that whatever his father did was wrong. He knew that what ever he did hurt both his mother and sister. He knew it wasn’t safe by now his siblings were acting and pulling him out._

 

_Papa wasn’t a nice man. He never was. But now, he was an evil man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, thought it was Lance Keith ran into in the woods, but nah, its Shiro. 
> 
> All these backstories took place when Shiro still had two human arms. And Lance's back story is when he was still living in Cuba. His dad isn't really a nice man.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink kiss kiss*

# Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 12-

 

“Well, I’m stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving.” Shiro said, leaning back in his seat and patting his stomach.

 

He didn’t notice until his talk with Keith about how awkward him and Lance are, but he did now. How they didn’t talk at all to each other, how they looked at the other when they weren’t looking.

 

It was adorable. It was like his little crush on Allura so many years ago. Oh how he will so embarrass them many years later for this.

 

“I do say, that certainly hit the spot” Coran said, mimicking Shiro and leaning back.

 

“And I do say, that the kids are going to have fun doing all these dishes.” Allura smiles.

 

The kids groaned, but did get up and clean the kitchen. They did fill the sink to full and spill water, and play with the bubbles and through them at each other, and they did splash water and somehow made the kitchen wetter than when they started, but the adults didn’t care.

 

This is what Shiro and Allura wanted, for them to get along and be friends again. And if it meant they had to clean up after them again like when they were little, then it’s ok.

 

~

 

“I think.... I think you’re a little bitch.” Pidge said.

 

Keith gasped at her. “Wha-why?”

 

“Because you keep avoiding confrontation.” She said. Pidge places a card down as she was playing solitaire. Keith got quieter

 

“Any time I try I get stopped or someone shows up.” Keith said.

 

“Well, I think he’s in his room reading that poetry book and Hunk is downstairs so he is alone. Just go over and talk to him.” Pidge sighed.

 

“I don’t know-“

 

“Look Keith,” Pidge stopped playing and look him dead in the eyes, “avoiding this ain’t going to change anything. At some point you’re going to have to grow some balls and talk about it or you two will always be on your tip toes.”

 

Keith smiled at her. “You’re right.” He got up and walked down the hall, Pidge sighed to herself. “Took him long enough.”

 

~

 

_“You have lots of friends Allura.” Lance said as he came into the house. “You too Shiro.”_

_Both got up and walked over. He was putting the mail on the counter. The adults then looked through what Lance was talking about._

_“Their bills Lance. It means they want money.” Shiro sighed._

_Keith came running downstairs with something rapped messily in a blanket. He stopped in the kitchen to say “You need better friends then.”_

_And just like that he was outside and Lance was running after him. Allura peeked through he the window._

_“What is it?” Shiro asked, not looking up though the bills._

_Hunk then came barreling downstairs now, also holding something that the two adults couldn’t figure out. He ran fast outside and joined the other boys._

_“I don’t know.” Allura said quietly. She was watching intently as the the two took out boxes and tape? Markers?_

_She smiled as they started to put them together and started to make what looked like a child’s rocket._

_“I think we have a few astronauts in our yard she chuckled. Shiro walked over at this._

_“Maybe I should show them the office.” He sighed. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think they’d like that a lot.”_

~

Keith knocked on Lance’s doorframe cautiously, the other boy looking up from his book.

 

“Can we talk?” Keith asked.

 

Lance slowly nodded his head. He sat up in his bed as Keith closed he door and walked over, sitting at the end, giving space between the two.

 

It was a minute before one of them talked. A good long, quiet, awkward minute. Keith looked down at his lap and hands.

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith said first.

 

“Why?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

“Because I shouldn’t have kissed you and I shouldn’t have confused you for it. I just.... I don’t know what got into me. I just saw your mouth and I was flustered and.... and I’m sorry.” Keith said quickly.

 

“Keith..... it’s ok.” Lance said, causing Keith to look up from his lap at the other boy. “I mean, it’s not ok that you did that, but’s it’s ok now.”

 

“Lance... I don’t think we should act on this.” Keith sighed. He closed his eyes and looked away.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean.... I heard you and Hunk talking today... and you’re right. I am a fuckboy and I haven’t had a real relationship. I don’t think before acting and if I do I mess it up. And I can’t do that to you.” He look up at Lance again, making strong eye contact. “You’re...... you’re so better off without me. I mean, you’re so nice and you care about people so much and I.... and I don’t do that. You rather know a person before doing something crazy while I go right in barely knowing the dudes name. You.... “ Keith got tears in his eyes,” you’re so special Lance and I do really like you.... but I don’t think I can treat you right or give you the relationship you want without hurting you.”

 

Lance stayed quiet. He stared at Keith and it made him even more nervous. He sighed before speaking.

 

“When..... when did you realize you liked me?” Lance asked.

 

“Remember when you came to Shiro and Allura’s? And how Hunk immediately grabbed your hand and dragged you outside and how I stayed quiet?” Lance nodded.

 

“I was quiet cause I thought you were cute. And I didn’t know what that meant but I always got awkward around you cause I liked you. And when I got older, and I learned what it meant and that I’m gay, I started to avoid you. Not cause I didn’t like you, but because I didn’t know how you felt about me and I didn’t want to mess up our friendship. And..... and I slowly without meaning to pushed you away.”

 

Lance gave a small smile. “I’ve always liked you Lance, and I get it if you don’t, but we can’t date. We can’t hug and we can’t hold hands and we can’t kiss cause it won’t end well. I’m already pissed at myself for kissing you and the fact that we’re still talking is great, but I don’t want to ruin this.” Keith said.

 

Lance smiled wider and chuckled as he shook his head. Keith stared confused at this. The hell? I just confessed and he’s smiling and laughing? Keith was so confused, until Lance scooted over and kissed Keith.

 

It wasn’t long, but it was sweet. Lance’s lips tasted like dinner and were smooth. It made Keith’s stomach flip while also adding to his confusion. Lance broke the kiss, but he didn’t lean away. Their faces were still close. Close enough where he could feel Lance’s breaths against his own.

 

“I don’t care. I mean, I care that you like me and it’s sweet how long you have, but I did a lot of thinking and I decided that I don’t care.” Lance smiled.

 

“You....” Keith said, “you don’t care?”

 

“No. I do like you Keith, and you really aren’t good at relationships, but I’m willing to try. I get that... it might me awkward, or that you don’t do long term things.... but I’m willing to give it a shot.” Lance smiled.

 

Keith smiled back. “You confuse me so much McClain.”

 

“Right back at you Mullet.” Lance said, both boys leaning in for another kiss.

 

~

 

_Keith sighed as he got up from the ground. He grabbed a near by cloth, getting it dirty in an instant. Lance watched as he entered the garage._

_His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail as his lower torso was under the motorcycle. Lance didn’t know why Keith got into bikes, considering he was the only one who could drive and that was with Shiro or Allura, but whatever. It got him to stop bugging Lance._

_Although, Lance did wonder when they stopped playing Mario Cart and fighting over who got Yoshi and instead bicker about who will drive the family car. It sparked an idea in Lance’s head._

_“Hey, Keith?” He said hesitantly._

_Keith looked up at him, still catching his breath. “Yeah?”_

_“You uh... you uh wanna play Mario cart?”_

_“Right now? Lance I’m busy.” Keith brushed him off._

_“Well, after you’re done maybe.” Lance said, he waited for Keith’s answer. Lance sighed as Keith rubbed the dirt of his hands, knowing it was still a no. He turned his heal to walk out when Keith stopped him._

_“Maybe after dinner. But only if I get Yoshi.”_

_“Deal!”_

 

~

 

Allura laid in bed, all curled up in all the blankets as Shiro walked into the bedroom. He wore a big smile on his face and it made her nervous.

 

“Allura, I’ve got some gossip on the kids for you.”

 

“Yeah?” She mumbled.

 

“Keith and Lance might be better friends than we guessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea for the longest time how to write the interaction and im ok with this. I also have no idea where to go now since the two idiots realized they like each other. 
> 
> Let me know where I should go with this or if I should start writing the ending.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: blood is in this chapter, along with homophobic asshats.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 13-

 

Allura washes the dishes as the kids sat outside. She smiled at the sight: all four sitting at the picnic table laughing and talking to each other. She doesn’t know what took them so long to realize that yes, they can all be friends, but they are now. 

 

Shiro say at the table eating the last of breakfast. _Man he can eat_ Allura thought. Shiro ended up eating four plates of pancakes like nothing. It was kind of gross and hot at the same time. 

 

“Ahh, well I do say.” Coran said with a stretch. He still had his stripped blue pjs on with a fuzzy bunny slippers. “That was amazing. How much would it cost for you to cook me food every day?” Coran smiled. 

 

Allura chuckled as she put a plate away. “Depends how much food you want. You can always come over. You’re always welcome.” Allura smiles. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be a bother to you or the kids. You all have busy lives and..... and you don’t need me to watch them anymore.” Coran frowned. 

 

“Coran, you’re always needed and welcome over. I don’t know how or why you got that thought in your head but you are needed.” Shiro said between chews of pancake. 

 

Coran smiles. “Thank you.”

 

~

 

“Hey Shiro! Allura! Coran! We’re going on a hike. Wanna join?” Pidge said, bursting through the front door. 

 

“That sounds lovely.” Coran said, getting up and putting on his hiking shoes. 

 

“Maybe later dear. I’m grading papers.” Allura said, papers were sprawled across the kitchen table. 

 

“Shiro?” Pidge asked. 

 

Shiro has his head in both of his hands, a stack of papers next to him while his pens were scattered. 

 

“You know what I love about teaching?” Shiro said sarcastically. “It’s how fucking dumb some of these kids are. Like.... like I have in the test, as a joke bonus question, to name your favorite Pokémon. And seven wrote me Digimon’s.”

 

Shiro sighed as he leaned back in the chair. “No thank you on the hike. I have to explain what a Pokémon is to college students apparently.”

 

~

 

_Shiro sat in the back of the room. He was the first one there. He watched as students came in, picking a seat and sitting down. Some got a notebook and pencil or pen out, others sat quietly in their phones._

 

_Class started at 12, and Shiro noticed how no one did anything when the professor didn’t walk in._

 

_12:05, students started talking. Saying how it’s funny the professor is late his first day._

 

_12:10. Now they started actually checking if class did start today or if it was an eight week class. Some mentioned how if the professor didn’t show up after 15 minutes that they could leave._

 

_12:14. The girl next to Shiro was texting her friend. The boys up front were talking about how many burgers they could eat in a minute. Shiro sighed and stood up, looking at the girl who now looked at him._

 

_“Well, guess I should start class huh?” He walked down the to front of the classroom and write his name on the blackboard._

 

_“Wait, you’re our professor?” The girl asked. Half the class chuckled while the other half got quiet and ready to start._

 

_“Well I should introduce myself. My name is Takashi Shrirogane, but you may call me Shiro. I am the professor of class 286, also known as astrodynamics. I have a fiancé of three years and four children that we foster.”_

 

_“Now, after hearing of these three talking about burgers for two long,” Shiro looked at the boys. They got quiet while the rest of the class chuckled. “I finally decided to start class. If you are not supposed to be here, please make sure to talk with your councilor about this. Otherwise you might get confused. With that, is there any questions before we get started?_

 

_A girl with glasses raised her hand. Shiro pointed to her, the class turning their gaze to her. “You said you have a fiancé of three years. Why haven’t you gotten married yet?”_

 

_“Time. Money. Children. We’re happy being un-officially married that he don’t feel a need to rush in.”_

 

_The boy a row in front of her raised his hand. “How old are your kids? And why foster care?”_

 

_“Allura can’t have kids so we decided to take in kids that didn’t have a home. Theirs Hunk, he’s 7, Keith, he’s 8, Lance, he’s 7 as well, and Pidge. She’s 4. And let me tell you, they are a handful.”_

 

_“Why are they in foster care?” One of the boys up front asked._

 

_“That’s personal.” Class got a little quiet from that._

 

_“How’d you loose your arm?”_

 

_“Even more personal.”_

 

_Shiro waiter a moment before instructing to open the textbook to page 394 and started the lesson._

 

_~_

 

_“Hello class.” Allura said as she entered the classroom._

 

_The kids all mumbled a good morning as they colored or played on the rug. She walked over to her desk and put down her bags and coffee. The kids got the hint now that class was starting. They got up and sat on the alphabet rug as Allura logged into the school computer and loaded her daily plans._

 

_It wasn’t five minutes into the song before a kid was crying, three had to pee, and one was eating his boogers and was showing the girl next to him. Allura sighed to herself. This is going to be a long day._

 

_“If you don’t listen,” she sternly said, “then I won’t let you play outside for recess.” She crosses her arms._

 

_The kids that were misbehaving calmed down at the minor fear of no recess. She smiled and proceed to teach the abc’s._

 

_After abc’s came math, which was mostly one plus one equals two, and it confused the shit out of those four and five year olds. After math came snack time, which Allura likes cause it was the one moment where they were quiet cause they were eating._

 

_Although, she did get annoyed at the parents who sent their kids a chocolate cupcake as a snack, as the rest of the kids begged and whined about it._

 

_After snack is the worst, as then it was writing. Writing wasn’t always the best, as she could barely read their writing and they couldn’t sit still since recess was afterwords. And if a kid was naughty or didn’t do their work, they had to sit inside and write sentences. And they didn’t do that quietly._

 

_Allura got lucky today, no kid was too bad so they all got to go outside and scream their little heads off for no reason. Allura sighed as she sat down at her desk. Today Stacy was on recess duty._

 

_She got her lunch out and ate as she scrolled through her Twitter. A soft knock came from the door._

 

_“Hi. I’m Plaxum. Three doors down.” She said, softly coming inside as Allura stuffed lettuce in her mouth. “You’re new right?”_

 

_“Yeah.” Allura said as she swallowed her salad. “I started this year.”_

 

_Plaxums eyes got bigger. “Oh. So you cake from England to teach?” She quickly picked up on Allura’s accent._

 

_“No I cake her for school and I just stayed.”_

 

_And before she knew it, Allura spent her whole lunch with this Plaxum girl and gave her tips on how to handle kindergarteners._

 

_The kids burst through the door as the whistle rang, them running in and going right to their lunch boxes and eating lunch. Allura tried to make it a habit to eat all her lunch at recess as the kids would be annoying otherwise, but since today she only ate half her salad she chose to put it away and eat it when nap time came._

 

_Nap time was the best, since it was right after lunch so the kids were worn out from running around and eating. Allura smiled as she slowly and quietly ate the rest of her salad._

 

_After a half hour of nap time she got to teach them reading as she would read a book to them and the projector screen would have the book on it and the kids would read along. After reading cake specials, where they would go to a different classroom in the school and learn music, or PE, or art, or anything else that day. This is when Allura would make copies or check her emails or plan for the next days lesson plans._

 

_Then, it was playtime till school got out. This time mostly consisted of Allura telling kids to share toys and to not eat each other and to stop picking their noses and to take kids to the bathroom._

 

_And when the final bell rang, and as the kids got their backpacks on and left for the bus or for their parents out front, it was when Allura could sigh and work in peace and quiet. Allura sighed as her coffee cup ran out of coffee hours ago. She logged out of her computer, got her coat and bags, and started to leave the school._

 

_Kids from class that were waiting for parents or with parents would wave goodbye to her as she walked to her car._

 

_Allura would get in her car and sit, rethinking her degree and field of study. Why did she choose to do this everyday? Oh yeah, cause she loves kids and she’s going to have lists of practice so when she does have kids (maybe with Shiro one day), she’ll be ready._

 

_Allura smiled and drove off towards her shared apartment with Shiro. She hopes he had a good day in the lab._

 

~

 

Shiro sighed as he threw down his pen. Allura looked up from her own papers. The kids had a math test the last day of class and while Shiro was complaining about how dumb his college students are, it still baffled Allura how the kids could barely do seven plus three. 

 

“Shiro.” Allura said, putting down her own pen and softly putting her hand on Shiro’s arm. “Calm down. Theirs no need to stress over this.”

 

“I know.” He groaned. “I just want them to pass.” 

 

“I get that. But you can’t beat yourself up over this.” She have a soft smile. 

 

Shiro sighed and nodded. 

 

“The kids and Coran are gone.” Allura said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

“And?” He said, leaning forward on the table towards her. 

 

“Well, I think the bed is cold.” Allura smirked. 

 

“Well I think I know how to warm it up.” He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her neck. 

 

~

 

“I swear this hill got steeper and rockier.” Hunk sighed. 

 

“Why did we do this?” Keith huffed. 

 

“I feel fine.” Lance smirked. 

 

“Yeah, we know Lance. We get it, you like running and exercise.” Pidge said in a sarcastic tone. 

 

“Well, I do think the hill has gotten steeper. I don’t remember it being like this.” Coran said. “But, that could be cause you kids don’t come here all the time like you used to.” 

 

They all got quiet. Coran was right. They didn’t go up north as often. And they had no good excuse. Coran does so much for them and they couldn’t make a weekend to see him or return his calls. 

 

“Sorry Coran.” Keith said first, the others saying a second later. 

 

“It’s ok kids. I get it, life gets busy and things change. But a call won’t kill you every once in a while.” He smiled. “Now who’s up for turning around so we don’t have to climb this anymore and instead go swimming?” 

 

“Me!” Pidge yelled, doing a 360°. 

 

“Same.” Hunk said, following suit. 

 

Coran and Keith started to turn around. “Lance, you coming?” Keith asked. 

 

By now Pidge and Hunk were down the hill. Coran stopped a few steps ahead but was listening to the two, making sure they’re ok. 

 

“Yeah, you go on. I kind of want to hike. And I can’t really swim at the moment.” Lance raised his cut hand. 

 

The cut wasn’t bad now, but it still needed bandages and should probably not be exposed to gross lake water. 

 

“Want company?” Keith asked. 

 

Coran smiled as Lance nodded and Keith followed him. He walked back towards Pidge and Hunk, who didn’t know that they stopped. _They would be cute as a couple_ Coran thought. 

 

~

 

The hike was longer than planned, mostly cause the two enjoyed talking and catching up, and that they got lost and were trying to re-track their steps. 

 

“So why did you quit swimming?” Keith asked. 

 

“What? That’s random.” Lance said, as they a minute ago were talking about unsweetened tea vs sweetened tea and which is better. 

 

“Well, I was thinking of how your hand is messed up and can’t swim, but then I remember how you came home one day all bloody and the next you weren’t swimming. Allura and Shiro didn’t say much to Pidge, Hunk, and I, but I got some minor details from Thace. And.... and I just wonder why YOU exactly left.” 

 

Lance stopped walked and looked at his feet. “It’s not a nice story.”

 

“What in our life is a nice story?” Keith joked. 

 

Lance gave a soft smile. “Ok. I’ll tell you.”

 

~

 

_“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Chad snarled._

 

_He shoved Lance back, the boy falling since swim practice was almost over and the tiles were soaked. He fell hard on his butt, Chad hovered over him in disgust. The other fourteen and fifteen year olds on the team walking over and watching the two._

 

_“You can’t be on this team Lance.” He said sternly._

 

_“What? I’ve been on this team longer than most of you. I’m your fastest swimmer.” Lance said, getting up from the ground._

 

_“Yeah.... but Lance.... it’s different now.” Jon said._

 

_Lance liked Jon, but in a friendly way. They only hung out during swim practice and sometimes during class, but not much other than that. But now, Lance wasn’t sure if that. Most of the boys were teaming up against him, only a few standing by his side and being nice. Lance knew this was a bad idea._

 

_“Why is it different?” Lance was starting to get mad._

 

_“Cause you’re bi. You like dicks. And we can’t have a fag on the swim team. You might touch or act on one of us.” Chad scuffed._

 

_“Woah, clam down.” Thace said, one of the few who wasn’t attacking Lance. “Lance didn’t change overnight, and he knows self control and has been around you shits for years and hasn’t acted before. How does this change anything?”_

 

_“Shut up Thace. Everyone knows you’re only sticking up for him cause Keith’s gay and you two probs suck dick.” Chad was now raising his voice._

 

_“I do not!” Thace shot back._

 

_“Guys, stop it. Thace and Keith aren’t the problem. Lance is.” Some kid said behind him._

 

_“Are really going to try and kick me off the team for this?” Lance whispered._

 

_“I’m not trying to kick you off. I’m GOING to make you quit.” Chads mouth forming a small smirk._

 

_“Make me bitch.” Lance snarled._

 

_And before Lance knew it, Chad was tackling him into the pool. Water filled his lungs: it burned. Chad punched him rapidly, red blood mixing with the chlorine. His head hit the floor of the pool. His vision was starting to blur._

 

_Chad kept punching him. He only stopped when him and Lance were pulled out of the pool. Lance coughed so much water and blood up as soon as he hit the air._

 

_He took in his surroundings then. Chad was being held back by Jon and an assistant coach, while Lance was held by the main coach._

 

_“What happened here?!” Coach yelled._

 

_“He tried to kiss me!” Chad yelled._

 

_“What?! I did not. You shoved me in the pool and beat the shit out of me!” Lance yelled back._

 

_Chad tried to free himself from the two arms but only managed to splash water around._

 

_“We’ll talk more on this in my office. I’m calling you’re parents. Team! Practice is over due to these idiots!” Coach yelled._

 

_The kids all looked at each other and slowly walked to the locker room. The assistant coach and Jon helped Chad out of the pool and away from Lance._

 

_“Thace, help me get Lance out and into the nurses office.” Coach said softer now, carefully getting the bloody nosed boy out of the water. “And thank you Thace for getting me. Who knows what would’ve happened if you didn’t.” He said quieter._

 

_Then, Lance passed out._

 

_He woke up in his bed at home, his head pounding and tissues plugging his nose. He sat up and groaned in pain. He took the tissues out and saw they were covered in blood._

 

_Slowly he got out of bed and walked down the hall and down the stairs. He could faintly hear people talking downstairs._

 

_“He didn’t do anything. He didn’t fight. It was all Chad.” Was that... Thace?_

 

_“Hey buddy.” Shiro said as he turned and saw the boy climbing down the stairs._

 

_Lance could now see who was talking. Around the dinning table was Allura, Shiro, Thace, and his Coach._

 

_“How you feeling sweetie?” Allura asked._

 

_“My head hurts. And I taste blood.... so wonderful!” He sarcastically said at the end._

 

_“Lance, I want you to tell me what happened exactly.” His coach said._

 

_Lance sighed as he sat down at the table. Allura got up and went to the freezer, getting an ice pack for his head and nose._

 

_“Not much. I told the team I’m bi, Chad said I couldn’t be on the team, he beat me up, and I passed out.” Lance sounded so defeated._

 

_“Your story matches Thace’s.” Coach said, leaning back in the chair._

 

_“Is it possible to press charges?” Allura asked._

 

_“Allura.” Shiro said, turning his head to her._

 

_“Chad hit first. Lance did nothing but self defense.” She argued._

 

_“Am I.....” Lance started to say, the table turning to look at him. “Am I kicked off the team?”_

 

_Coach let out a long sigh before talking. “No, you’re still on the team. But you won’t be able to swim for a while and we do need to investigate this.”_

 

_“Can I be kicked off?” Lance whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes._

 

_“What? Lance, you love swimming.” Shiro was now even more concerned._

 

_“I do, but I don’t like getting the shit kicked out of me and if it means I don’t have to deal with Chad, then I’d rather not swim.” Lance was now crying._

 

_“Lancy-Lance.” Allura said, getting up and hugging him._

 

_“We’ll talk more on that after the school decides what to do. But Lance, you’re our best swimmer.” Coach said._

 

_“Yeah, and you can avoid Chad at practice and in the locker rooms.” Thace beamed._

 

_“I can’t avoid him all the time. And I rather leave before it gets worst. I’ve been beat up before, and I don’t enjoy living in fear.” Lance sighed, turning into Allura’s arms more._

 

_“I don’t want to live like that again. It’s why I’m in the states.” Lance whispered where only Allura heard._

 

_She didn’t say anything, just gave a flat lined smile to Shiro and nodded her head._

 

_“Lance isn’t swimming next season.”_

 

~

 

“Ah shit.” Shiro moaned. 

 

He looked up and shushed a moaning Allura. “What?” She asked. 

 

“I think I heard Pidge.” He whispered. 

 

They both got quiet as they heard Pidge and Hunk run upstairs, Coran walk in, and then all them leave and a splash from the lake. 

 

“I guess fun times over.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“Well, this fun times over, but that doesn’t mean we can’t dunk them for this in the water.” She smiled. 

 

“God you’re sexy.” He kissed her passionately. 

 

“I love you.” Allura said in the kiss. 

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I absolutely took Shiro's grading papers from a tumblr post. 
> 
> In Allura's flash back, its like her first or second week teaching. That's why Plaxum was nice to her and she was overwhelmed.
> 
> For Lances.... ouch. I got inspired by a fic (will try to find the name of it) but just, ouch. And Thace is a good guy, he's always been good for the fam. Chad's always been a dick. OH, and Lance is 15 when that happened, so not that long ago.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm going over what fic I want to write next since I am planning the ending for this one. I'm going between six, so tell me which one you guys want. (BTW it's all Klance)
> 
> 1) Parent AU where Keith and Lance are dating and someone in the family dies and suddenly the two are raising a kid together
> 
> 2) Avatar AU where the gang is in the Avatar universe
> 
> 3) Cancer AU where Lance had his life going great until he gets cancer (either lung cancer or cancer in the leg, still thinking on which) and Keith is a super supportive BF
> 
> 4) College AU cause there isn't enough in the world (sarcasm)
> 
> 5) Blood AU where its like the Red Queen universe (my all time fav book series) and they are separated by blood
> 
> 6) Band AU where the Garrison Trio is a famous band. 
> 
> Let me know which one you guys would like.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I got busy with work.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter -14-

 

“Let’s go to the festival.” Allura said. 

 

“The what?” Hunk asked. He stuffed some cereal in his mouth. 

 

“Oh yeah. They talked about it in the paper.” Coran said as he poured a cup of tea. 

 

“What festival?” Pidge asked. She now got a bowl out for breakfast. 

 

“There’s a festival in the town over for the week. We could go for the afternoon.” Shiro said. 

 

“What’s the festival for? Just for fun?” Keith asked. He was crunching on some toast. 

 

“You guys are gonna think I’m joking but I swear I’m not.” Shiro chuckled. “Asparagus. It’s an annual event every spring and summer. They have games, and food, and an asparagus queen.”

 

The three kids just stared at him. Lance yawned as he came down the stairs, noticing how they all were staring at Shiro. 

 

“What’s going on?” Lance asked, walking over to the coffee pot. 

 

“We’re going to the asparagus festival.” Allura smiled at him. 

 

“The what now?”

 

~

 

_“C’mon! C’mon! I wanna go on the big roller coaster first!” Keith said, pulling Shiro’s arm almost off._

 

_“Slow down bud, we’ll make it.” Shiro said, trying to calm the energetic Keith._

 

_“Can we go on that one after this?” Hunk asked, pointing to another roller coaster._

 

_Allura smiled and said “yes, we can”_

 

_Keith and Hunk both jumped for joy and started pulling the adults again. They got to the first ride, only to wait in line for a half hour. The kids were anxious and wouldn’t calm down._

 

_Lucky for Allura and Shiro, after three roller coasters the kids got hungry, and after they ate some fair hot dogs, they were barely able to keep their eyes open._

 

_“But.... we need to go on the Ferris wheel. We didn’t do that yet.” Keith mumbled._

 

_“No Keith, I think we need to take you two home for a nap.” Allura chuckled._

 

_“No we don’t. I’m awake! I swear.” He said in a not so awake kind of way._

 

_Hunk on que did the biggest yawn and almost fell over during it. “I’m tired.” He mumbled._

 

_“Let’s go home.” Shiro said, picking up a tired Hunk._

 

_Keith grabbed Allura’s hand as she led them out of the fair. He was sad they had to go, but they had fun. He got to go on big kid roller coasters, and he got cotton candy and hotdogs, he and hunk both won at games and had a few stuffed animals._

 

_Allura was carrying Keith before they got to the car, him falling behind and now drooling in his sleep on her shoulder._

 

_It was a long day. The kids got up at 10 am and it was now sundown. Allura and Shiro carefully put the boys in the car then drove home in silence. Allura looked back and saw that the two were clinging to their prizes. It was a good day._

 

~

 

“Ok! We’re here!” Coran said, his group of kids getting out immediately. 

 

The car ride was only a half hour, but it wasn’t the worst. Lance called shot gun and Keith, Pidge, and Hunk all groaned. If Shiro and Allura hadn’t left five minutes ahead of the teens then they would’ve split kids. 

 

“My legs are sore.” Lance grinned, getting a glare and mini shove from Hunk. 

 

“This..... this actually looks like a festival.” Pidge said surprised. 

 

And it was. The parking lot was packed fun, many parking on streets and farther down. The walk in wasn’t bad either. Main Street was closed for driving and being set up for a parade. Their were food vendors and craft shows and in some spots mini fair games. It really was a festival for asparagus. 

 

“Well, look at who showed up.” Shiro yelled. 

 

The kids and Coran walked over to the adults. Shiro was standing outside a tent as Allura was buying a pink sunhat from an older lady. 

 

“Well, what do we want to do after miss ‘I-must-have-this-hat-even-though-she-has-twenty-at-home’ is done?” Shiro teased, getting a slap on the shoulder as Allura appeared behind him. 

 

“That women said we have to try the deep fried asparagus at some point. Maybe we do that for lunch?” Allura asked. 

 

“We could, but that doesn’t tell us what to do now.” Coran joked. 

 

“We could walk around and do what catches our eyes.” Pidge offered. 

 

The adults and looked at each other and gave a small nod. 

 

“Here.” Allura said, digging into her purse. “Here’s $20 for each of you. Don’t spend it all to fast cause I’m not giving you more. And please stick together?” 

 

The kids all nodded. “Ok. Meet back here at noon.” Shiro said. And the adults walked off more into the craft show. 

 

“Wanna see me beat you guys at the fair games?” Lance smirked. 

 

“In your dreams McClain.” Pidge smiled. 

 

~

 

“Ooooooo look at this!” Coran awed. He held up a wooden sign. It said on the front “welcome to the cabin” 

 

“Oh that’s adorable.” Allura said. 

 

Shiro stood behind her as he looked at it. He looked around all the other wooden signs and noticed that that was the only one. 

 

“Oh how much for this?” Coran asked the sales man. 

 

“It’s five dollars for each letter” he said. 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Allura was confused. 

 

“Well it’s custom. No two signs of mine are the same.” The man explained. 

 

“What’s why he only has this one. None of them are the same.” Shiro said as he pointed to the other signs. 

 

“I don’t know then. That’s a lot of letters.” Coran said quietly to Allura. 

 

“We’ll think about it.” Allura smiled to the sales man, pulling the three aside. 

 

“Shiro, can’t you make something like that?” She asked. 

 

“I haven’t done woodworking since my grandpa was alive. I have no idea.” 

 

“We don’t need it. It’s cute, but I can get something like it somewhere else.” Coran said. 

 

“Are you sure? Cause if you like it-“ Allura was cut off. 

 

“No no I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” Coran said, leading the two away. 

 

They didn’t make it down the block before Coran went back and bought it. 

 

~

 

“We should head back. It’s almost noon.” Hunk said. 

 

Keith, Pidge, and Lance all groaned but followed. The asparagus festival was actually fun. They played games and lost half their money, walked around and looked at the vendors, it was a nice day none of them expected. 

 

When they got to the meeting point, none of them were supposed to see Allura and Coran carrying bags of their purchases, nor were they surprised to see Shiro carrying a few of Allura’s bags. 

 

“Well, have you kids ate?” Allura asked as they got closer. 

 

“No, you said we were having lunch together.” Keith chuckled. 

 

“I did say that didn’t I?” She chuckled as well. 

 

They went to a few different food vendors, trying each of the festivals food. The group sat on the crub of the road as they ate, watching people walk by and Poole scramble and put folding chairs up on the road. 

 

“The parade must be soon.” Shiro said as he bit into deep fried asparagus. 

 

And just then, a cop car cake driving down and then a marching band and then a float. 

 

“Yeah, I think it is.” Pidge laughed. 

 

The parade was short, but kids were so excited and people all cheered. It was fun. The day wasn’t as eventful then. The group walked around a little bit longer before going back to the cars and drove back to the cabin. They could’ve stayed longer, but by then they looked and saw everything and truthfully needed a nap. 

 

So the asparagus festival was a hit for all. As soon as they got back to the cabin Coran put his sign up. He smiled as the kids complimented it before going upstairs for a nap. 

 

“I think that went well.” Shiro said as they pulled in behind Coran’s car. Coran was going inside the cabin now as well. 

 

“I think it did. We need to plan this next year as well.” Allura smiles. “I need a nap” She then yawned. 

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Shiro smirked. 

 

~

 

_“You got this man. I know you can do it.” Lance said, ripping Hunks shoulders and he pepped him up._

 

_“I don’t know. Shays.... she amazing.... and I’m not.” Hunk said defeated._

 

_“Bullshit. You’re the nicest and most caring guy ever, any woman would be lucky to have you. You can do this!” Lance gleamed. “The worst she can say is no.”_

 

_“You’re right. I can do this.” Hunk said, trying to convince himself that he can ask her out._

 

_Hunk got up from the lunch table as Pidge sat down, he heard her asking Lance where he was going. All the noise of the lunch room was drowned out the closer he got to her._

 

_Shay was... breathtaking. She wasn’t the skinniest if girls in his class but she perfect for him. She could probably bench Hunk with her muscles and he would let her. Her hair was short and her tan skin radiated from the sunlight. Her yellow top and black pants made her stand out from the other girls and her laugh lit up the room. Hunk was in love._

 

_He finally did get over to her lunch table, her friends all giggling and smirking at Shay. She turned around at him and his heart stopped. She was so cute._

 

_“Hi... ummm.... hi Shay...” Hunk stuttered out._

 

_“Hi Hunk.” She said, her friends all got quiet and smiled behind her._

 

_“Would you.....would....would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me?” Hunk blurted our, ready to be shot down._

 

_A blush crept up on Shays face, along with a smile. “Of course.”_

 

_Hunk stood shocked. Shay giggled, along with her friends, at his expression._

 

_“Really?! Like, you really mean it?!” Hunk was so excited now._

 

_“Haha yeah.” She smiled._

 

_Hunk lit up and cheered, a few classmates looking over. Hunk turned and gave a thumbs up to Lance, who was already doing so. He turned back and after exchanging phone numbers and planning the date, Hunk went back to his own lunch table._

 

_“Well, that went well.” Lance teased._

 

_“Well I am the most skilled in dating. I am a love-matched.” Hunk smirked._

 

_“Yeah, alright. Set me up and prove me wrong oh wise one.” Lance teased._

 

_“Don’t rest me. I might just do that without you knowing it.” Hunk teased back._

 

_“Can you two stop talking about love and help with my English paper? It’s due next hour.” Pidge whined._

 

~

 

“Hey Pidge?” Hunk lightly knocked on her door. 

 

She looked up from her book at him. “Yeah?”

 

“You seen Keith? I want to ask how his a Lance’s talk went and he’s not in his room.” 

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Lance?” 

 

Hunk stared at her before nodding his head and going out the door. Pidge chuckled to herself. A minute later Hunk was back. 

 

“Well?” Pidge asked. 

 

“They talked and they’re good.” Hunk smiled. 

 

“You were gone for a minute, how do you know?” 

 

“Well, Lance was sleeping.” Hunk smirked. 

 

“So Lance sleeping means he and Keith are ok?” Pidge raised an eyebrow. 

 

“No, but the fact that Keith was sleeping next to Lance and they were cuddled up means that they’re good.” Hunk had the biggest smirk on his face. 

 

“Those morons.” Paige chuckled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this Chapter was short but I can't really think much of what to add before I end it (which is soon btw) 
> 
> FUN FACT: I've been to an asparagus festivals three years in a row. idk if they're everywhere but I thought it would be fun to add in the story.
> 
> The background story with Hunk and Keith is when it was just the two of them. The one at the end was like a year or a year and a half ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got busy with work and planning for upcoming fictions.
> 
> Warning this chapter kind of explains how Shiro lost his arm and how the kids feel about their families.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 15-

 

“Let me see your hand.” Shiro said as Lance sat down at the kitchen table. 

 

He was still half asleep and didn’t realize his question or what was happening till Shiro was taking his hand and unwrapping it. He looked over and the cut was healing, but his skin around it was still red and looking a little puffy. 

 

“I still think you need a doctor.” Shiro mumbled. 

 

“It’s fine.” Lance yawned. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Shiro’s voice sounded concerned. 

 

“Not always. Only when I bend it certain ways.” 

 

“Hmm.” Was all Shiro said before letting the subject go. 

 

The cabin was quiet in the morning, and it honestly surprised Shiro to see Lance up first. Normally he got up and was alone for a half hour or less before Allura and/or Coran joined him, another hour before the kids came down. But Lance being up this early was shocking. 

 

Shiro continued to brew his coffee, not bothering with breakfast for another hour. He sat down next to Lance who was already going to fall asleep again on his arm. 

 

“Why you up?” Shiro said, nudging Lance’s arm to wake him up. 

 

“I didn’t sleep well.” He sounded tired. 

 

“Was it cause of Keith’s talk or his lips?” Shiro teased as he took a sip of coffee. 

 

If Lance wasn’t awake before, he was now. His eyes grew wide and he started to stutter, having Shiro chuckle. 

 

“How-wha- how do-wha” Lance stumbled. 

 

“Don’t worry. Keith and I talked. He was worried about you two. I was gonna ask how it went, but before dinner I went to wake you guys up and found Pidge and Hunk giggling about you two cuddling.” He explained. 

 

Lance let out a sigh and hung his head low. “So everyone knows?” 

 

“I don’t know if Coran does, but he does ship you two.” 

 

Lance didn’t move but seemed to get more awkward about this. Shiro noticed this and realized this wasn’t a teasing moment, this was a dad moment where he had to reassure Lance. 

 

“Hey, you two may not have seen it, but trust me when I say that I have since you two were kids. And I think it’s cute. You just have to talk and be open with each other if you’re going to make it work. Just.... just know Allura and I may be more strict on you two being alone together...” Shiro said. 

 

Lance chuckled at the end. “Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks Shiro.” 

 

“What makes sense?” Allura mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. 

 

~

 

“I do like it here, don’t get me wrong,” Hunk started as he put down a red two, “but I miss  the internet. I can’t wait to catch up on my sims when I get home.”

 

“Yeah, I miss Instagram and Twitter.” Lance sighed as he put down a red nine. 

 

“And youtube.” Keith added, along with a green nine. 

 

“And Netflix.” Pidge also added, putting down a wild card and changing their Uno game to blue. 

 

Coran, Shiro, and Allura all chuckled from this. 

 

“What? Gonna laugh at us for missing WiFi?” Keith said. 

 

“No not that, just that we only turned it off the first day. It’s been on the whole time and you kids haven’t noticed.” Allura smirked. 

 

The kids faces were priceless. Pidge and Lance looked both a mixture of happiness and betrayal. Hunk was confused. Keith was mad and shocked.

 

“You kids are so attached, this proves that you can have fun without internet all the time.” Coran added. 

 

“Yeah, but I could have been on Instagram this whole time and streamed movies?” Hunk asked. 

 

“What movies would you have watched that’s so important?” Shiro teased. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I wanted to rewatch the Iron Man series. I could have missed a plot point.” Hunk countered. 

 

“Ohhhhh good point. I’ll think of that next time we come up.” Shiro joked. 

 

~

 

_“What are you watching?” Keith asked._

 

_Shiro looked down to see Hunk and Keith looking confused at the TV._

 

_“Iron Man. Wanna watch it with me? It’s a really good movie.” Shiro asked. He scooted over on the couch, allowing room for the two of them._

 

_“Is it a movie you like? Like really like?” Hunk asked._

 

_“Yeah I’d say so.”_

 

_“Then we can’t. It’s probably boring.” Keith said as he left to the kitchen._

 

_“Oh come on. It has superhero’s and they fight bad people!” Shiro said. Hunk just gave him a confused face then looked at the TV._

 

_“Why is he in a cave then?” Hunk asked._

 

_“Because he got captured by the bad guys. He’s making a suit to get himself out and later he becomes a hero.”_

 

_“Why would he need to make a suit if he can just buy one? And why would you have to look like a business man in a cave?” Hunk asked, climbing on top of the couch onto Shiro._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“You said he’s making a suit. How can you make a nice suit from metal. If doesn’t make sense. I thought suits and tuxedos were made from fancy fabric.”_

 

_“Yeah!” Keith yelled as he came back into the room, mouth full of cookies._

 

_Shiro sighed. He just watched the movie. It was good damn it. He did smile though when he looked down and both boys were watching it. He smiled even more when at dinner Allura got to hear all about the movie from the two. He also smiled when the next day he caught them playing “Iron man” outside._

 

_Boring my ass._

 

~

 

“Shit!” Shiro yelled, him too in thought of Hunks Iron Man comment and the kids bickering about having WiFi that he didn’t forgot the grill was going and now was on fire. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Keith yelled, jumping up to help put it out as Shiro took his shirt off and started beating the fire. 

 

“Kids get back!” Coran yelled, pulling Keith back as Allura jumped up and ran inside. 

 

She came out with a fire extinguisher and put it out as Shiro beat it with his shirt. He was breathing heavy as Allura put it out with no problem. 

 

“Well, I think the burgers are done.” Allura sighed. 

 

~

 

_“Takashi Shirogane, any advice for hopeful minds?” The tour guide lady said._

 

_Most of his work colleagues got annoyed with tours, but Shiro liked them. After all, if he hadn’t taken a tour of NASA when he was a kid he wouldn’t be a scientist at one now. If it hadn’t been for that tour and scientists staying he can do anything he could put his mind to, he wouldn’t have gone to college and be the director of his division and have been to space._

 

_“Well, when I was a kid, I toured NASA, and it got me here today. So just know that anything is possible and you can do anything you put your mind to.” He smiled._

 

_The tour group got happy about that. He ignored them and went back to work, getting ready for a simulation. Normally they do it to get astronauts ready and prepared for space, but because it was a new prototype and Shiro has been to space three times, he didn’t fear much now._

 

_He should have feared it._

 

_The thing went crazy, him in a ball of metal that was stable and the next it wasn’t and he was unconscious. He came too when police and security were pulling him out of the simulation, flames everywhere, people all staring. He didn’t know what at, crashes happen all the time, until he felt liquid on his arm- or his once was arm._

 

_He passed out looking at his dismembered arm inside the cockpit and him outside of it, his body covered in blood and seeing a bone stick out. It wasn’t till he was in the hospital did he realize that he might loose his job and his chance to go to space again and that he might only have once arm the rest of his life._

 

_He should have done the simulation with a dummy, not himself._

 

~

 

“Shiro! Shiro.” Allura was shaking him.

 

He tuned back in, seeing them all stare scared at him. He looked around and the grill was put out. He got lost in the memory, that horrible memory. 

 

“Damn. I lost some good burgers.” He joked out. 

 

“You ok? You’ve been tuning in and out a lot recently.” Allura said cautiously. 

 

“I’m fine. Just got stuck in the past is all.”

 

“You sure?” Lance asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yeah. Now who wants to go out for lunch instead?” 

 

~

 

“No offense, but these burgers look less black than yours.” Pidge joked. 

 

“Ha ha.” Shiro scuffed. 

 

“We should pack tonight. That way we can leave in the morning and have the whole day driving and we’ll be home before sundown.” Allura said between bites of burger. 

 

“Wait What? What do you mean pack?” Hunk asked. 

 

“Well to go home. We can’t stay forever.” Allura answered. 

 

“But we’re having fun.” Keith said, mouth full of fries. 

 

“Awe!” Coran smiled. 

 

“Guys, I know you like it here, but you do have school and we have jobs.” Shiro said. 

 

“I guess.” Pidge frowned. 

 

“Technically we don’t have to go back to school and work.” Lance stated, getting a glare from the adults. “Ok, kidding.”

 

“It’s been a long week.” Hunk sighed. 

 

“Yeah. We shoved each other in the lake, Lance cut his hand, Keith and Lance stared dating, its been a long week.” Pidge sighed. 

 

“Wait you two are what?!” Coran yelled, getting the attention from the whole restaurant and for Keith and Lance to blush profusely. 

 

~

 

The fire was bright against the black sky and stars. The gang all sat at the fire until the adults went inside, letting the kids enjoy the fire at night one last time before they went home. Allura could be heard asking where things were to pack from outside. 

 

Other than their voices, it was quiet. The four sat around the fire, all staring at the embers burn. Everyone of them content in their own mind. 

 

“What’s something you’ve never told another human? Something.... something that you feel scared to share but have always secretly wanted to?” Lance asked, breaking the silence. 

 

No one talked, but Hunk sighed first. 

 

“I miss my mom and dad. Like, I really miss them. And I know that I can’t get them back, but I miss their voices, and their old smelly car, and their hugs, I just.... I miss them so much.” Hunk was getting teary. 

 

“I miss Matt and Dad. I know where some of my family is, and I know grandma doesn’t remember me cause if her memory, but mom.....Matt.... dad.... I have no idea. When I was young, I would tell myself I was going to become an explorer just so I could find them. It’s.... it’s why I got so into science and math. Dad and Matt did it all the time.... any little thing of them I hold onto. I just wish someday I can see them again and that they aren’t dead after all these years.” Pidge sighed. 

 

“I don’t miss my dad.” Keith stated. His voice was harsh. “He used to hit me and beat me and I hated him. I was scared all the time and I couldn’t let him know I was scared of him cause he’d beat me more. He once.... once he came home so drunk that he broke a beer bottle and threatened to beat me just for being born. He yelled at me and told me I was a mistake and that I’m the reason mom left him. That I’m the reason he’s messed up. I’ll never forget his face the day the cops took him away, the way he looked at me. It was..... horrible. I felt bad. And I still don’t know why. Like.... like he was my abuser, but I felt bad and guilty that he was arrested. Like it was my fault that he was this way.” 

 

“I didn’t mean for this to get deep guys damn calm down.” Lance said, his voice sounded hurt from their stories. 

 

“What about you? I rarely hear anything on the McClain family.” Pidge snapped. 

 

Lance’s eyes were tearing up. “I miss some of them.”

 

“Not all?” Keith asked. 

 

“No. Not dad. He was a dick. I was to young to understand it when it happened, but I know now that he used to rape my sisters and mom. I didn’t know till the police informed me that he was in a drug cartel and was using me and my siblings to smuggle drugs around.” Lance got really quiet for a second. “I miss Cuba. The beach. The sand in my toes and rarely wearing shoes. I miss my mom smiling. She didn’t do that the older I got. I miss her hugs. I miss my sister and brothers, and how they helped raise me when mom was at work and dad was away for weeks. I hated it when I moved to the states, I didn’t like the rules and how bad they treated us. I didn’t know.... I didn’t know it was cause my dad was on the most wanted list.”

 

The four got really quiet then. 

 

“Get your book.” Keith said. 

 

“What?” Lance asked, a few tears dripping down his face. 

 

“The poem book. Something to brighten the mood.” Keith said. 

 

Lance hesitantly got up, but he did go and retrieve it. He sat back down in the bag chair and skimmed the pages, looking for a poem to lighten them all up. 

 

_“love will come_

_and when love comes_

_love will hold you_

_love will call your name_

_and you will melt_

_sometimes though_

_love will hurt you but_

_love will never mean to_

_love will play no games_

_cause love knows life_

_has been hard enough already”_

 

~

 

_“You have three minutes.” The police man said._

 

_Keith looked up and saw his father behind the glass, the phone already in his hands. Keith looked back at the cop, he nodded his head and Keith hesitated on grabbing the phone, but he did._

 

_His fathers voice was harsh. “How are you?”_

 

_Keith didn’t say anything. This upset his father. “You deaf? I said how are you?!”_

 

_He was so scared, but that piece of glass between them kept him feeling calm. The police officer standing next to him kept him feeling steady. The fact is father could no longer harm him and he would be sent away from him kept Keith feeling safe._

 

_~_

 

_“Asia?” Pidge asked._

 

_Shiro and Allura nodded. Since she finally realized that Matt and Shiro were no longer coming home and this was her home now, she wouldn’t stop asking questions._

 

_And they couldn’t answer them all. It pissed her off._

 

_“Why did they go?”_

 

_“To explore new and lost places.” Shiro said calmly, it made her mad how calm he was about this._

 

_“So my family is missing, and possibly dead, and your telling me that they wanted to see the world and I will never see them again?!”_

 

_“You May one day,” Allura’s voice was soft, “but until they are found and home you’ll be in our care.”_

 

_That was the biggest temper tantrum Pidge has ever done. And the last one she ever did._

 

_~_

 

_“Can we go to the State one day?” Lance bounced._

 

_“Maybe when your older.” His mother said._

 

_He was only four years old. His mother had stayed up late with him, he couldn’t sleep and her being besides him calmed him down._

 

_“When is that?”_

 

_His mother sighed. “One day, you are going to get a good job and home, you’ll get married and have a family. But you must promise me Lance, that if you ever go to the States, if any of us go to the States.... that you won’t came back to Cuba.”_

 

_“But why? We have pretty beaches and the ocean here. And if I go I won’t see you again.”_

 

_“Please. If you ever go to the states, you will be much happier and safer there then you ever will here. You must promise me.”_

 

_“I promise mama.”_

 

_~_

 

_“Can you please just let me do what I need to do.” Hunk snapped._

 

_His father giggled at him._

 

_“Ok. I’ll let you make this volcano yourself.”_

 

_Hunk sighed and when back to work, sculpting the papier-mâché precisely in the right way. Sometimes his dad can be really annoying._

 

_“Are you sure you don’t want help?” His mom asked from the counter._

 

_“No, I’m fine.” Mom and dad can be annoying._

 

_One day, he’s gonna be without them, and he’ll call them when he wants to and get help when he wants it. That day will be the best day ever. He can’t wait to be living on his own._

 

_“I think I got the list ready for Costco. You two ready?” His mom said from the kitchen._

 

~

 

“We should bring the kids in. It’s getting late and we’ll be up early.” Shiro said. 

 

“Let them be. They’ll come in when there ready.” Allura said, kissing his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you all a warning now.... the final chapter and epilogue are written. I'm adding a few more details but they will probs be uploaded tomorrow or the day after that. So yeah......


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin and rant at me, I'm aware that Keith's cannon birthday is not in the spring. For the sake of the story it is.

Coran’s Cabin -Chapter 16-

 

“Well, looks like it’s time to go home.” Allura sighed, closing the trunk of her car. 

 

“Thank you so much for letting us stay the week.” Shiro said, giving Coran and huge hug. 

 

“No problem. It was fun. And you all should come more often.” Coran smiled ear to ear. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you Coran.” Hunk sobbed, running over and squeezing him. 

 

“He’s not dying Hunk.” Pidge snarked. 

 

“Yeah but I’m gonna miss him.” Hunk cried. 

 

“Oh man me too.” Pidge said, dropping her backpack on the ground and running over. 

 

“Me too.” Lance yelled, joining the group hug. 

 

“I guess I’ll hug you weirdos.” Keith said, walking over and hesitantly hugging them. 

 

“Ok ok. We can call Coran when we get home but we do need to get going.” Shiro said, pulling the kids off of him. 

 

“Take care Coran.” Allura said, giving a hug to him before getting in her car. 

 

Lance and Hunk followed into Allura’s car and Shiro, Pidge, and Keith got into the other. 

 

“Drive safe!” Shiro yelled from the window. 

 

Coran waved and smiled at them, and then they drove off towards home. 

 

~

 

“I’m so glad to see people again.” Lance sighed, dramatically falling out the car and onto the grass. 

 

“Oh sweet poluted air you smell different.” Hunk said as he followed Lance’s lead. 

 

Allura laughed as she got out. “Get up and help get the bags you two.” 

 

They slowly got up and as they were unpacking, Shiro’s car pulled up and parked. Pidge then fell out the car and smelled the grass, having Allura, Lance, and Hunk all laugh. 

 

“What? Never smelled fresh, overgrown grass before?” Pidge chuckled. 

 

“I have. Since I just did that literally two minutes ago.” Lance laughed. 

 

“Great minds think alike.” Pidge said, saluting him. 

 

~

 

“God we have so much laundry.” Allura grumbled. She was folding the fifth load as the sixth was running.... and they still had mounds of clothes to be washed. 

 

“At least we know that they wear the clothes we buy them.” Shiro said, sitting down next to her and helping her with the pile. 

 

“What’re we gonna do for dinner?” Allura asked. 

 

“I was thinking making the kids make something cause I don’t feel like cooking after driving all day.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“I like your mind.” Allura smiled. “HUNK! PIDGE! LANCE! KEITH! Come downstairs!” She yelled. 

 

A moment later they all were coming downstairs, all laughing and poking at each other. 

 

“Make this quick. I’m creaming Keith at Mario Party.” Pidge smiled. 

 

“You four need to plan something for dinner, ok?” Allura said, ready for them to retaliate and come up with an excuse for them not too. 

 

“Ok. Lets see what we got.” Hunk said, walking into the kitchen and opening the pantry. 

 

“I think we have chicken in the freezer.” Keith said, going to the garage freezer. 

 

“We could grill vegetables and Chicken.” Lance offered, holding up some bell peppers and mushrooms. 

 

Allura and Shiro just stared at each other. Truthfully, they were expecting them to make mac n’ cheese or spaghetti, not an actual mean. But they weren’t complaining. 

 

~

 

“That’s it! I’m done for the night!” Allura yelled she folded more of the laundry. 

 

Shiro laughed from the kitchen, helping the kids clean up from dinner. It was.... really good. Lance and Pidge prepared all the food and Keith and Hunk grilled the chicken and vegetables. It turned out really well and juicy. 

 

“Do you think Princess Peach likes getting kidnapped?” Pidge asked. 

 

“No, that’s why she calls for help.” Keith countered. 

 

“But if she needed help couldn’t she call an army instead of two plumbers and a mushroom man?” Pidge asked again. 

 

“I think she likes it kinky.” Lance chuckled, getting a smack in the back of his head from Shiro’s dish towel. 

 

“Look, whether or not she likes getting kidnapped, that’s up to her. But what is for sure is that the castle needs to get a better defense mechanism.” Allura said, walking into the kitchen. 

 

“She should just punch Bowser in the face.” Lance said. 

 

“The whole kingdom would celebrate.” Pidge chuckled. 

 

“Speaking of celebrating,” Shiro said, stopping drying the dishes and turned his attention to Keith. “Your birthdays tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah? And?” Keith ask, confused why this is being brought up. 

 

Keith rarely celebrates things, and his birthday isn’t one of them. He never was a fan of party’s and gifts and cake when he was a kid and the older he got the more he refused. 

 

“I know you don’t want a party,” Allura started. 

 

“I don’t.” Keith quickly interjected. 

 

“But, at least let me bake you a cake or pie or something.” Allura asked. 

 

Keith let out a long sigh and groan. “Fine. But no gifts.” 

 

“No gifts.” Shiro smiled. 

 

The kids finished up the dishes, and their conversation on Mario, and when told they were good, they rushed upstairs to Pidge’s room and continued playing Mario Party. 

 

“We’re getting him a gift aren’t we?” Shiro asked when the kids were upstairs. 

 

“Absolutely.” Allura smirked. 

 

~

 

“Why don’t you like birthdays?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith sighed and made a shrug. “I don’t get the point. It’s just mindless gifts and cake can be gross and annoying. I just don’t like them.”

 

“Like how you don’t like winning?” Hunk smirked. 

 

“I totally would have won that mini game if Lance haven’t pushed me off.” Keith snapped. 

 

“I didn’t kill you! You were in the way.” Lance snapped back. 

 

“Ahh, young love.” Pidge whispered to Hunk as the two started to bicker. 

 

~

 

_“Happy birthday kid.” His dad said, throwing down a piece of cake on the table._

 

_Keith stared at the dessert, not really hungry but knowing that if he didn’t eat it his dad would get mad for waisting food._

 

_“Thanks.” Keith smiled, digging into the cake._

 

_His father scuffed from across the table, smoking his cigarette while watching him._

 

_“How....” his dad started to say. “How old are you again?”_

 

_Keith stared at him. “I’m six.”_

 

_“Hmm.” His dad said, getting up and going to the living room, leaving Keith alone to his cake._

 

~

 

“Good morning.” Allura yelled, making pancakes on the stove as Pidge trudged down the stairs. 

 

“Mmmornnin.” Pidge mumbled, leaning over onto Lance’s shoulder and pretending to fall asleep again. 

 

“You drool I’m suing.” Lance scuffed, scrolling through his social media on his phone. 

 

She sat up and glared at him. Shiro chuckled next to her, not looking up from his paper. Slowly she poured herself some orange juice at the table. 

 

“Keith and Hunk up?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Hunk’s doing another load of our mountain of clothes.” Allura grumbled, Shiro chuckling more. 

 

“Yeah, and we do have a lot.” Hunk said, plopping the laundry basket down on the table. 

 

He started to fold it while looking at Lance and Pidge. “You two could help you know.”

 

They groaned but did start folding the clothes as well. All of them got quiet as footsteps were heard combing down the stairs. Keith’s hair was a mess and his eyes were squinted open. 

 

“Happy Birthday!” Hunk and Lance said, running over and hugging him. 

 

He jumped at the action but did smile. Once they let go and sat down at the table and leaned his head back. 

 

“Happy birthday bud.” Pidge said, nudging him on the arm. 

 

“Thanks guys.” Keith mumbled. 

 

Allura and Shiro exchanged a look before Allura stopped making pancakes and sat down next to them. Shiro put his paper down and they both looked at Keith. 

 

“Keith, it’s your birthday.” Allura started. 

 

“I’m aware.” He smiled. 

 

“And you’re now 18. So by law, we no longer have to take care of you.” Shiro said slowly, the smile from all the kids faces going away. “But we still will take care of you, just know that if you still live here you have to follow our rules.” 

 

“Like new rules, or the rules that we’ve always have?” Keith asked, he sounded a little worried. 

 

“Same rules as always. We just ask that, since you can technically leave and drop out if high school, we just.... we just ask that you don’t. That you do stay and that you do finish school.” Allura said. 

 

“We absolutely get it if you want to go and if you want to live in your own, and we will absolutely support and help you, but we still want to be apart of your life.” Shiro added. 

 

“I thought.... I thought I was always staying here.” Keith said confused. 

 

Allura and Shiro chuckled. “We love you Keith.” They said, hugging him and smiling. 

 

“I love you guys too.” Keith smiled. 

 

~

 

_“I don’t wanna go.” Keith grumbled._

 

_“Keith, you have to.” The social worker said._

 

_“No. I don’t wanna. Their only taking me in cause they feel sorry for me.”_

 

_“That’s not true at all.” The Social worker looked hurt._

 

_“Then why?!” Keith was crying now. “Then why would anyone want a fucked up kid like me? I can’t do anything right!”_

 

_She sighed and collected herself. “Anyone would be lucky to have you. And you are not a.... fuck up. You are a good kid Keith, you just need good people to raise you. And I have full trust that one day you are gonna beg not to leave them.”_

 

_“Yeah right.” Keith sniffled, his crying calming down._

 

_“One day you’ll get what I mean.” She said, standing up and pulling Keith with her to the main lobby to see Allura and Shiro._

 

_They smiled bright at him, he still didn’t like the idea, but he had to. So he’ll see how well this lady knows him, saying that he’ll ‘like it there’. He wondered how long it would be before he was sent back to the social workers._

 

~

 

“What’s the point of this movie?” Pidge asked. 

 

“The point is that it’s amazing and it’s my birthday so if I want to watch it then so be it.” Keith smirked. 

 

Shiro plopped down on the couch next to Keith, handing him a small box. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all chuckled at Keith’s defeated face. Allura wore a thin lines smile. This could go good or bad. She hoped he took it well. 

 

“I said no gifts.” Keith said defeated. 

 

“We didn’t.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“Then what the hell js this?” Keith said, motioning to the package on his lap. 

 

Shiro leaned forward and paused the movie, preparing himself for this. “It’s from your dad.” Shiro looked over and saw Keith staring at him. 

 

“He wrote to you, a lot...... and at first we wanted to give you the letters, but social services wouldn’t let us and we all decided that it was best for you to have no contact at all with him. So anytime he wrote a letter to you, we put it away and were told you could give them to you when you were 18.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“You...... my dad.... my dad has been writing to me?” Keith asked, Shiro nodded. “How long?”

 

“Since you were six. Since you have been with us.” Allura said behind him. 

 

Keith didn’t move. He didn’t do much, his face was a mix of shock and confusion. He didn’t cry nor did he yell. He just sat still, staring at the unopened box. Finally he got up with the box and ran upstairs. 

 

The kids all started to get up, Shiro held his hand up. “No, let him be. He needs to be alone for this.” 

 

“No I don’t.” Keith yelled, running down the stairs again outside. 

 

The others followed him, and as they walked outside he was holding a lighter to the box, burning it and the letters inside. 

 

“Keith! What are you doing?” Lance yelled. 

 

“I don’t care. I don’t need him and he was a piece of shit anyways. If he really wanted to make things right he would’ve got his shit together and try and get me back and have been a good father, not locked up in jail and think writing to me would change it.” His voice was bitter. “I don’t need them. I don’t care what’s written on them.”

 

“But it could be about your family.” Allura said softly. 

 

“He’s not my family. Just cause he gave me life doesn’t mean he’s my father.” Keith said, giving a small smile to them all. “Besides. I like to play with fire. It’s fun.” 

 

“Don’t burn yourself.” Allura smiled, going back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't the ending you were expecting but I didn't know where to go from here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Coran’s Cabin -Epilogue-

 

“I do.” Allura smiled. 

 

“And by the power invested in me,” Coran smiled, “I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” 

 

Allura and Shiro kissed for so long. The crowd cheered around them. Allura smiles as she pulled away, walking down the isle holding hands with her husband. Took them long enough to get married. 

 

She smiled as they took photos, the whole group together again. 

 

Hunk had come home from work, him and Shay holding hands with engagement rings on their fingers. He almost did make it, him being the owner for a famous restaurant in LA almost preventing him coming. But he found a way. 

 

Pidge was clinging onto Shiro, nagging him for taking so damn long. She was at college, studying to become an archeologist to go to Asia. Matt and Sam stood close by, since she did as soon as she turned 18 she went to China and searched for a year for them, coming home with two people instead of a t-shirt. 

 

Lance and Keith were bickering like an old married couple. They too wore enhancement rings. Lance had been nagging Keith to comb his hair back for the photo as Keith laughed. Keith said it made him look cooler on the job as a cop to have long hair than short. Lance rolled his eyes as he brushed it back anyways. Lance didn’t have time for this, being a marine biologist and dealing with kids who toured his work didn’t give him much patience for small stupid things. 

 

Allura smiled, Coran almost didn’t make it since he was getting old, but he managed to. She smiled more as they went inside of Coran’s cabin for cake and the reception. Only a few people attended the wedding, but it was how he wanted it. She was so happy that they had all come together again. 

 

All thanks to Coran’s Cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest but closes the story out.
> 
> Ok! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! It was really fun to write and I hope you all liked it. 
> 
> A few things to point out:
> 
> Pidge did find her family. After she graduated she went to college and vacationed Asia and found nothing, but she contacted social services and after a few months the three were reconnected. 
> 
> Hunk and Shay won prom king a king and have been together ever since. He went to college and did pursue his dream of being a chef. He and Shay are planning on getting married next summer and are planning a big family. 
> 
> Keith graduated top of his class and went to school to become a police officer to help kids like him get to a safer place. He eventually did see his dad again but that was when Keith was a cop and his dad didn’t recognize him. Keith never made a point to say he was his son and never will. 
> 
> Lance ignored all of his classmates comments of him and Sasha and was faulting him and Keith being together for the longest time. He graduated and went to school in Florida. Him and Keith almost broke up due to long distance, but they made it work. Keith moved to Florida after school and surprised Lance, him proposing to Lance that night. Lance had talked to his family since he turned 18, but never his father. He hasn’t been back to Cuba, since he promised his mother he will never go back. He plans on adopting all the kids who are less fortunate, but Keith is more in favor or a dog at the moment. (Lance will change his mind)
> 
> Allura and Shiro finally got married since all the kids were getting engaged and they have been since before they took the kids in. Allura had originally wanted a large beach wedding, but she in the end called Coran and asked to have it at the Cabin. 
> 
> Coran has been traveling around the world, calling them all when he had service and flaunting his adventures. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Anyways guys, if you have any questions, let me know. I’m probs gonna start writing another story soon so go and tell me which one you want. (The 6 I’m going between are at the end notes in Chapter 13 (technically chapter 15 cause I have updates in it but you get the idea)) (at the moment it might be the Red Queen/ Blood AU)
> 
> I hope you all liked it and had a wonderful time. Love you all!


End file.
